Baby Baby (BTS NamJin)
by mykareien
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Mama Seokjin, enam bayinya yang lucu, dan suami yang nyentrik./MonJin. NamJin. Baby!Yoongi Hoseok Namjoon Jimin Taehyung Jungkook/AU! GS!Jin DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Baby Baby

Author: resonae

Trans: Myka Reien (with change)

Main Cast: Mama Seokjin

Genre: AU!Baby Bangtan, Rate T, GS!Jin

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

 **.**

 **Baby Baby**

.

.

.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan sambil menepuk lembut bokong Jimin, memandang bocah umur dua tahun itu bernapas tenang dengan mata terpejam. Dirasanya cukup, Seokjin mengangkat tangan dan mata Jimin langsung terbuka, wajahnya merengut siap untuk menangis membuat ibunya dengan segera kembali memeluknya, kembali menepuk pelan bokong kecilnya sambil menyanyikan lagu ninabobok. Perlahan sepasang mata kecil itu kembali terpejam dan sebentar kemudian napasnya sudah teratur lagi. Seokjin menunggu agak lama kali ini sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Jimin tetap terlelap, sudah benar-benar tidur sekarang. Nyaris tanpa suara, ibu muda tersebut turun dari ranjang, membenahi gendongan di punggungnya, kemudian mengambil semua bantal serta guling untuk kemudian ditata di tepi tempat tidur menyerupai dinding karena Jimin punya kebiasaan banyak bergerak ketika tidur yang bisa membuatnya jatuh dari ranjang kalau tidak dibentengi.

Mendadak terdengar suara rengekan kecil, gendongan di punggung Seokjin bergerak membuat tangan wanita tersebut dengan cepat meraih dan mengusapnya pelan. Seokjin sudah mulai membiasakan diri mengikat badan dengan gendongan karena Jungkook tidak mau tidur kalau tidak dipeluk maupun digendong.

"Shh..." Seokjin menggerakkan badannya pelan untuk menimang-nimang si Bungsu supaya tetap terlelap. "Chimchim Hyung baru saja tidur, Kookie. Kalau kau bangun dan menangis, kau bisa membangunkan dia juga. Dan pekerjaan Mama tidak akan selesai," bujuk Seokjin sambil menepuk pelan bokong Jungkook hingga bayi itu kembali tenang, namun belum sempat wanita tersebut menghela napas lega, terdengar suara keras dari arah ruang duduk. Suara benda pecah disusul oleh lengkingan teriakan yang tidak asing.

Khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Seokjin hampir berlari ke ruang duduk dan langsung menemukan Namjoon tengah membelalakkan mata pada mainan robot yang sudah hancur separuh di tangannya. Sementara ada Hoseok yang berdiri di depannya sedang memegang robotnya sendiri yang masih utuh. Mulut Hoseok ternganga dan ketika dia melihat Seokjin, dia kembali berteriak, "MAMA! JOONIE MELUSAK BUMBLEBEE LAGI!"

"Shh, Hoseok-ah. Tidak apa-ap—" tubuh Seokjin kaku seketika karena merasakan Jungkook kembali bergerak di punggungnya. Wanita itu bergeming untuk sesaat, menunggu hingga bayinya kembali tenang dan baru kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada balita umur tiga tahun yang masih menatapnya. Hoseok hampir membuka mulut lagi namun dengan cepat Seokjin mendekat, meraih tubuh kecil itu ke pangkuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Lagipula Hobie lebih suka robot yang ini 'kan?"

Hoseok memeluk robot kesayangannya dan mengangguk sembari memandang Seokjin. "Optimus Plime," ujarnya membuat sang Ibu tersenyum. Seokjin menurunkan Hoseok dari pangkuannya lalu beralih pada Namjoon yang masih memelototkan mata pada robot rusak di tangannya.

Hoseok merengut sambil menggembungkan lucu kedua pipinya. "Kenapa Joonie selalu melusak balang, Mama?"

Seokjin tersenyum lagi. "Itu karena Joonie suka berhitung, Hobie. Benar 'kan, Namjoonie?" wanita tersebut mengambil pelan mainan robot dari genggaman Namjoon. Dia memeriksa tangan anaknya untuk mencari kalau-kalau Namjoon terluka dan menghembuskan napas lega saat tahu jika putranya sama sekali tidak tergores.

"Ini robot yang keenam untuk bulan ini," ujar Seokjin. "Satu..." dengan lembut dia menekuk ibu jari kecil Namjoon, memunculkan senyuman lebar di bibir balita itu menggantikan ekspresi kaget dan takutnya barusan.

"Dua..." Namjoon menekuk sendiri jari telunjuknya dan melanjutkan menghitung sampai enam. "Enam!" soraknya gembira sambil memamerkan enam jari gemuk yang tertekuk lucu ke telapak tangannya. Seokjin tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Namjoonie pintar," pujinya lalu mencium kening bocah itu. "Tunggu sebentar ya Sayang, Mama ambilkan robot lain untukmu." Wanita tersebut bangkit untuk mengambil satu Bumblebee baru yang dia simpan dengan hati-hati di dalam almari. Karena Namjoon punya kebiasaan merusak hampir semua mainan, lama-lama Seokjin hapal dengan nama salah satu robot favorit anaknya itu dan memutuskan untuk membeli dalam jumlah banyak daripada harus bolak-balik ke toko.

Namjoon menerima Bumblebee dari Seokjin dengan riang dan menurut saat ibunya meminta dia serta Hoseok untuk bermain di sisi lain ruang duduk supaya Seokjin dapat membersihkan puing-puing robot di lantai. Namun belum sempat Seokjin meraih kantung plastik untuk membereskan Bumblebee yang rusak, kedua matanya terlebih dulu menemukan Taehyung yang sedang duduk di dekat pot bunga yang diletakkan di sebelah pintu kaca balkon. Tangan mungilnya tengah menggenggam batang bunga yang sudah tercabut sampai akar dari tanah dan sekarang sedang mencoba untuk memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Astaga, Kim Taehyung!" Seokjin memekik membuat Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget. Dengan cepat wanita tersebut merebut batang tanaman dari genggaman mungil tangan Taehyung dan mengeluarkan kelopak pink bunga dari dalam mulutnya.

"Taehyungie, apa kau lapar, Sayang!?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, bibirnya membentuk kotak persegi panjang saat dia melakukannya. "Tidak, Mama! Bunganya tantik, jadi Taetae mau makan meleka!" jawab bocah tersebut dengan cadel.

"Taetae, bunga bukan untuk dimakan, Sayang," ujar Seokjin, nada suaranya terdengar putus asa. Dia selalu mencoba keras untuk memahami apapun yang dikatakan dan dilakukan oleh Taehyung namun pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan menganggap kalau anaknya yang satu itu memang terlahir unik. Termasuk alasannya memakan tanaman hanya karena mereka cantik, kali ini pun Seokjin akan memaafkannya begitu saja. Jalan pikiran Taehyung memang selalu berbeda dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Mama akan memberimu bunga stroberi. Bagaimana? Taetae mau?" tanya Seokjin yang dibalas dengan kedipan polos mata bundar putranya. Ketika Taehyung menelengkan kepala, ibunya mengangkat dia dari lantai, menggendongnya menuju dapur dan mendudukkannya di kursi bayi yang tinggi. Seokjin memasang sabuk di sekitar pinggang Taehyung supaya bocah tersebut tidak bisa berpindah tempat. Pernah satu kali dia lupa tidak melakukannya dan begitu dia lengah, kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Taehyung mirip seperti mimpi buruk, begitu buruk hingga rasanya itu hanya bisa terjadi dalam mimpi. Sejak saat itu Seokjin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dan selalu memastikan Taehyung duduk manis di tempatnya tanpa bisa kemana-mana jika sudah memasuki dapur.

Seokjin mengambil beberapa stroberi dari dalam kulkas, mencucinya di bawah air kran westafel, dan meraih pisau plastik pemotong kue.

"Nah, ini dia." Ibu muda tersebut meletakkan alas plastik di hadapan Taehyung beserta stroberi dan pisau plastik lantas memotong buah merah itu menjadi irisan tipis. Seokjin hanya mengambil bagian yang besar dan menyingkirkan potongan kecil. Kemudian wanita tersebut meraih cetakan kue berbentuk bunga lalu menekannya pada irisan stroberi hingga membentuk bunga stroberi merah yang segar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin yang langsung dibalas senyuman lebar Taehyung. anaknya mendongak, menatapnya dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"Mama!" suara Taehyung terdengar bersungguh-sungguh. "MAMA HEBAT!" soraknya gembira.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut lalu membuat beberapa bunga stroberi lagi sementara Taehyung memperhatikannya dengan antusias, tangan mungilnya mulai mengambil satu per satu potongan stroberi tersebut dengan tidak sabar dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Selagi Taehyung asyik mengunyah sambil menggumamkan kalimat yang tidak jelas, Seokjin mendorong kursi yang diduduki anaknya menuju ke ruang duduk, menempatkan dia tak jauh dari kedua kakaknya yang sedang bermain sekaligus memudahkan pekerjaan ibunya untuk mengawasi mereka.

Belum sampai ke ruang duduk, Seokjin menyambar selembar cukin yang berada di atas kulkas untuk diikat di leher Taehyung supaya dia tidak mengotori bajunya dengan cairan merah stroberi dan sekejab teriakan Hoseok kembali terdengar. Dengan terburu-buru Seokjin membawa Taehyung keluar dapur dan seketika kedua mata wanita tersebut melebar saat melihat Yoongi memegang sebotol besar lem berwarna emas.

Mata Seokjin semakin membelalak dan mulutnya ternganga ketika menyaksikan anak sulungnya menuangkan seluruh isi botol ke lantai, terutama ke puing-puing robot Bumblebee Namjoon yang belum sempat dibereskan oleh Seokjin.

"Yoongi...!" Seokjin terlalu terkejut hingga tak punya kekuatan untuk meneriaki anaknya. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mengambil lem itu, Sayang?"

Seokjin berani bersumpah dia sudah menyimpan seluruh botol lem di tempat yang tidak mungkin dijangkau oleh tangan aktif anak-anaknya. Karena ketika dia lupa (lagi), dengan terpaksa dia harus menggundul kepala Jimin setelah Hoseok menuangkan lem hijau hampir ke seluruh rambutnya dan tidak mengherankan jika rambut Jimin tidak bisa kembali seperti semula meski sudah berkali-kali Seokjin mengeramasinya dengan sampo bayi. Jimin terus-menerus menangis setelah insiden itu. Bahkan selama beberapa minggu, dia masih menangis setiap kali melihat cermin dan memandang pantulan dirinya yang tidak berambut. Hingga sekarang pun, Jimin masih memiliki semacam trauma pada cairan yang berwarna hijau.

"Yoongi bisa, Mama!" Yoongi mem-pout-kan mulut, meninggalkan botol lem kosong di lantai dan berjalan menuju rak pajangan. Bocah usia empat tahun tersebut sedikit berjinjit dan dengan mudah tangan mungilnya meraih botol lem lain.

"Astaga..." Seokjin mendesis, tidak habis pikir tentang betapa cepat pertumbuhan Yoongi. Padahal minggu lalu, bocah itu masih belum bisa menjangkau knop pintu yang hampir sama tinggi dengan tempat botol lem berada.

"Sayang, Mama pinjam lemnya, ya," bujuk Seokjin. _Mama mohon jangan kau tuang benda itu ke adik-adikmu,_ sambungnya berdoa dalam hati. Untung saja Yoongi bukan termasuk anak yang rewel, dengan patuh dia memberikan botol lem pada Seokjin yang mana cukup membuat ibunya terkejut.

"Yoongi, kenapa kau menuangkan lem ke lantai? Dan ke robot Namjoonie? Kau tidak biasanya begini." Seokjin masih tidak mengerti Yoongi yang biasanya penurut dan baik, mendadak menjadi perusuh.

"Yoongi mau memperbaiki Bumblebee, Mama!" Yoongi merengut sebal, sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa niat baiknya yang ingin membantu adiknya malah menjadi seperti sikap buruk di mata ibunya.

"Lihat?" tangan kecil itu mengambil sebuah potongan kaki robot yang sudah berlumuran lem dan mencoba untuk menempelkannya lagi ke bagian badannya. Hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi juga tidak buruk. Sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

Yoongi nampak begitu serius melakukan pekerjaannya. Duduk di lantai dengan kaki melebar, alis mengerut, dan bibir tipis sedikit cemberut saking fokusnya dia menyatukan potongan robot di hadapannya tanpa peduli pada kedua tangannya yang sudah berlumuran lem. Namjoon dan Hoseok ikut duduk di sebelah Yoongi, menatap penuh kagum pada kakak mereka yang seperti sedang berusaha untuk menang menaklukan tantangan Bumblebee.

Seokjin harus mengakuinya, untuk ukuran balita usia 4 tahun yang bermain dengan lem, hasil pekerjaan Yoongi sangat mengesankan. Meski dia masih belum bisa menyempurnakan detil terkecilnya, setidaknya bocah tersebut mampu membuat robot yang sudah setengah hancur kembali menemukan identitas dan kerangka bentuknya. Di sisi lain, Seokjin hanya dapat menatap sedih pada lantai linolium yang sekarang tertutupi oleh lem yang mulai mengeras. Bagaimana cara dia membersihkannya nanti?

Namun tetap saja ibu muda tersebut kembali tersenyum—lebih tepatnya—tersenyum kalah pada tingkah anak-anaknya yang untuk orang lain mungkin menyebalkan, tapi baginya sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita taruh robotnya di tempat yang tinggi supaya cepat kering," celetuk Seokjin begitu melihat Yoongi seperti sudah selesai dengan eksperimennya. "Yoongi, jangan menggosokkan tangan kemana-mana dan jangan sentuh apapun. Tetap di sini sampai Mama kembali. Mengerti?" pesannya dijawab anggukan patuh oleh Yoongi.

Seokjin mengambil robot dari depan Yoongi dengan hati-hati dan meletakkannya di atas bufet diiringi oleh tatapan mata anak-anaknya yang penuh binar, terutama dari mata Yoongi yang seperti menyimpan kebanggaan akan hasil karyanya. Seokjin masuk ke kamar anak-anak untuk mengambil baju bersih dari rak pakaian Yoongi serta tisu basah bayi. Dalam hati Seokjin terus mengingat-ingat kalau dia harus memindahkan semua botol lem ke tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi nanti saat anak-anaknya tidur siang. Karena jika Yoongi bisa mengambil benda-benda tersebut, itu artinya Hoseok dan Taehyung punya akses untuk mendapatkannya melalui Hyung mereka. Yang paling penting adalah Seokjin tidak mau menggundul Jimin lagi untuk kedua kali.

Dengan hati-hati Seokjin membersihkan kedua tangan Yoongi, kedua kakinya, dan bagian tubuhnya yang terkena lem menggunakan tisu basah (satu kotak tisu habis hanya untuk ini) lalu memakaikannya baju bersih. Dengan penasaran Yoongi mengikuti langkah ibunya ke kamar mandi ketika wanita itu membawa baju kotornya untuk direndam di dalam ember berisi air sabun. Seokjin menghela napas panjang. Seperti dugaannya, lem yang sudah terlanjur mengering di baju si Kecil sudah tidak dapat lagi dibersihkan meski dengan apapun. Jika sudah begini, biasanya Seokjin akan menjahitkan bordiran karakter kartun untuk menutupinya.

"Baju Yoongi sedang mandi, Yoongi mandinya masih nanti," gumam Seokjin sembari mengusap rambut anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang dibalas oleh tatapan polos sepasang mata sipit di depannya dan senyuman lebar yang kemudian merekah lucu. Membuat Seokjin mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan segera Yoongi berlari ke arah Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sedang bermain perang robot (Seokjin berharap Namjoon tidak akan merusak robotnya lagi kali ini). Begitu semangatnya dia hingga sepasang kaki pendeknya hampir saling terantuk dan itu membuat ibunya menahan pekikan kaget. Baru sebentar Seokjin memandang damai pada ketiga putranya yang nampak gembira bermain bersama, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Taehyung yang menyita seluruh perhatian.

Seokjin bergegas meraih Taehyung dari kursi bayi, menggendongnya ke sofa, lantas mengambil sekotak tisu basah yang masih baru untuk membersihkan pipi serta tangan anaknya dari cairan merah stroberi yang lengket.

"Taetae ngantuk?" tanya Seokjin yang dijawab anggukan oleh Taehyung. Dia menggosok sebelah matanya dengan tangan yang sudah dibersihkan lalu menguap lebar. "Seharusnya kau tidur dengan Jimin tadi, jadi kau tidak akan secapek ini," desis Seokjin dan kembali menggendong Taehyung, membawanya berjalan pelan mengitari ruang duduk sambil menepuk lembut punggungnya dan menyanyikan lagu ninabobok tanpa melepaskan mata dari ketiga putranya yang lain yang masih bermain di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Taehyung tertidur dengan cepat, kepala bersandar di bahu ibunya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan mengiler mengotori baju sang Ibu, namun Seokjin sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Hampir tanpa suara, Seokjin membuka pintu kamar anak-anak dan langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Jimin sudah menggelundung meninggalkan bantalnya. Untung saja Taehyung tipe yang tenang saat tidur, berkebalikan dengan saudaranya. Seokjin menidurkan Taehyung di sebelah Jimin lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan selimut bayi.

Seokjin larut memandang kedua putranya yang tertidur tenang hingga mendadak kembali terdengar teriakan keras Hoseok yang membuat wanita itu melompat kaget. Bergegas dia berlari ke arah ruang duduk.

"Hoseok, jangan berteriak. Kau bisa membangunkan—" gerakan kecil langsung terasa di punggung Seokjin dan sekejab Jungkook menangis keras, tersentak dari tidurnya karena keributan yang terjadi.

"—Jungkook. Kau bisa membangunkan Jungkook." Dengan cepat Seokjin melepas ikatan gendongan di tubuhnya untuk memindahkan si Bayi yang mengamuk supaya dapat dia peluk dengan lebih nyaman.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Seokjin mendengar suara tangisan dari arah kamar tidur anak-anaknya. Dan tangisan lain menyusul.

"Astaga," desis Seokjin terkejut. Segera dia berbalik untuk mendapatkan Jimin dan Taehyung yang ikut terbangun—padahal Taehyung BARU SAJA tertidur—namun belum sempat wanita tersebut dapat berjalan jauh, tangan kecil Hoseok sudah memegang ujung roknya.

"Ada apa, Hobi?" tanya Seokjin pada putranya yang mendongak, memandangnya dengan mata sedih.

"Maaf, Mama...hiks..." Hoseok tersedu dan mata Seokjin membeliak kaget.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Hobi. Tidak apa-apa. Mama mohon jangan—"

Hoseok mulai menangis dan kemudian—entah untuk alasan apa—Namjoon ikut menangis. Bahkan Yoongi—yang HAMPIR TIDAK PERNAH menangis—juga terisak ketika melihat adik-adiknya menangis.

Kini tinggal Seokjin, yang hanya dapat bergeming di tempatnya, menghadapi mimpi buruknya yang menjadi kenyataan. Keenam buah hatinya menangis bersamaan.

 **-END-**

* * *

Yoongi 4 tahun. Kakak tertua. Sekolah di TK yang masuk 5 hari dalam seminggu.  
Namjoon dan Hoseok 3 tahun. Saudara kembar. Sekolah di PAUD yang masuk 5 hari dalam seminggu.  
Jimin dan Taehyung 2 tahun. Pasangan kembar kedua. Belum bersekolah.  
Jungkook 7 bulan. Maknae. Baru bisa merangkak. Belum bisa bicara.

Siapa yang mau jadi bapaknya anak-anak itu? Tunjuk jariii! SAYA MEMBUKA AUDISIII! XD XD XD *seketika dibegal Jin*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Baby Baby (chapter 2)

Author: resonae

Trans: Myka Reien (with change)

Main Cast: Mama Seokjin, Hyosang

Genre: AU!Baby Bangtan, Rate T, GS!Jin

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

 **.**

 **Baby Baby**

 **(chapter 2)**

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Hoseok ketika Hyosang membantunya membuka pintu apartemen adalah berteriak dari rongga paling bawah paru-parunya, "MAMAAA!"

Dengan ransel masih menggantung di punggung bocah itu langsung berlari ke ruang duduk. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar berdebum-debum penuh semangat dan Jungkook—yang sudah berhasil disuapi Seokjin serta hampir menghabiskan makan siangnya—mulai tertawa, ikut menggumamkan kata _Mama_ menirukan Hoseok yang mana hal tersebut hanya membuat kakaknya seolah mendapatkan pendukung. Hoseok melompat-lompat mengelilingi kursi bayi yang diduduki Jungkook sambil berteriak lebih keras, Jimin dan Taehyung yang memang pada dasarnya suka keributan kemudian bergabung dengan sang Hyung sementara Seokjin kerepotan membereskan alat makan Jungkook lalu meletakkannya di tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh anak-anaknya.

"Aigoo~ bagaimana kau bisa mengatasi ini, huh?" tanya Hyosang dari pintu apartemen, suaranya melengking mencoba untuk menandingi teriakan para balita yang memenuhi hampir seluruh sudut rumah. Tak lama setelah itu, Namjoon yang baru saja meletakkan tas sekolahnya di lantai memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan koloni yang masih bermain kereta-keretaan mengelilingi kursi Jungkook dan membuat keributan yang ada menjadi semakin pekak. Satu-satunya anak yang tidak ikut berteriak adalah Yoongi, yang mana langsung duduk tenang di sofa dan hanya mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah adik-adiknya.

"Hoo~ Yoongi yang paling kalem," celetuk Hyosang begitu memperlihatkan sosoknya di pintu ruang duduk.

Seokjin menghela napas. "Benar, dia yang paling kalem." Wanita tersebut mengelap sekitar mulut Jungkook dengan cukin yang terikat di leher si bayi karena sudah tidak mungkin lagi dia bisa menyuapi dan membujuk si bungsu untuk makan ketika hampir semua kakaknya menggila seperti ini. Dengan hati-hati Seokjin menurunkan Jungkook dari kursi bayi dan menggendongnya.

"Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau menjadi supir mereka ke sekolah, Hyosang-ah. Kau benar-benar sangat membantuku. Ingatkan aku untuk menyiapkan bekal makan siangmu seminggu ke depan," ujar Seokjin tulus.

Hyosang mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa, Noona," candanya. "Tapi—sumpah, bagaimana kau bisa mengatasi semua ini?" Hyosang melihat Jungkook yang meronta di gendongan Seokjin, meraihkan tangan mungilnya ke bawah, meminta untuk bergabung dengan kakaknya dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari lengan sang ibu. Namun dengan tenang Seokjin hanya memegangi kaki bayi tersebut, membiarkannya tengkurap di lengannya sambil tertawa-tawa dan mengoceh menirukan apapun yang diucapkan oleh saudara-saudaranya.

"Aku dan teman-temanku memang mengurus banyak anak, tapi biasanya satu anak akan di-handle dua orang—bahkan tiga. Itu saja sudah sangat merepotkan, Noona. Sedangkan kau mengurus enam anak. SENDIRIAN." Hyosang mengalihkan pandangan dan langsung melihat bagaimana Taehyung menjegal kaki Namjoon hingga Hyung-nya itu jatuh tengkurap di lantai. Di awali oleh Taehyung, semua anak kecuali Yoongi dan Jungkook berebutan untuk mendaratkan badan di atas Namjoon yang—untungnya—tidak menangis ditindih segitu banyak orang. Jungkook memekik senang melihat para Hyung-nya tertawa-tawa dan dengan segera Seokjin kembali memeluknya sebelum bayi tersebut semakin banyak bergerak. Sementara itu, Yoongi masih duduk diam di sofa, menatap kehebohan di hadapannya dengan mata memicing tidak tertarik.

Hyosang turun tangan. Membantu menurunkan Jimin dari atas Hoseok, Hoseok dari atas Taehyung, Taehyung dari atas Namjoon, dan kemudian dia hanya bisa membulatkan mata ketika Namjoon malah berteriak mengajak saudara-saudaranya untuk bermain batu-kertas-gunting guna menentukan siapa yang kali ini akan berada di paling bawah untuk ditindih massal. Tidakkah bocah itu merasa sakit atau bagaimana setelah ditimbun begitu banyak orang?

Yoongi baru bergerak dari sofa ketika mendengar suara Seokjin memanggilnya untuk mandi. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi diikuti oleh Jimin, sebentar kemudian Taehyung menyusul karena mencari Jimin, sementara Hoseok dan Namjoon sudah terlalu asyik bermain dengan Hyosang yang juga sedang memangku si bungsu Jungkook. Ketika giliran Hoseok dan Namjoon untuk mandi, Hyosang ganti menemani kloter pertama sambil menunggu giliran Jungkook.

"Mereka tidak merepotkan. Setidaknya, karena aku masih bisa mengatasinya," celetuk Seokjin begitu kembali ke ruang duduk dengan Jungkook yang sudah berganti baju dan berbau harum bedak bayi. Diturunkannya si bungsu ke lantai dan Jungkook langsung merangkak mendekati Hyung-nya yang masih asyik bermain. Seokjin pergi ke dapur lalu kembali dengan tangan membawa piring berisi potongan buah-buahan segar. Diletakkannya piring tersebut di lantai dan anak-anaknya langsung berebut untuk menikmati snack siang mereka. Seokjin meraih Jimin, mendudukkannya di pangkuan sementara dia mengambil sepotong apel ukuran sedang untuk diemuti Jungkook. Ibu muda tersebut kemudian mengupas sebuah jeruk manis untuk Jimin ketika bocah itu mulai rewel dan mencoba merebut makanan dari saudaranya yang lain.

"Noona," panggil Hyosang dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah potongan apel. "Kenapa kau tidak mencarikan Papa untuk anak-anakmu?"

Seokjin menghela napas panjang, sorot matanya berubah tajam ketika menatap Hyosang dan itu membuat adiknya nyengir kuda. "Mereka punya Papa, Hyosang," tegasnya dengan nada suara tidak suka pada lelucon saudaranya barusan.

"Tapi Kakak Ipar bahkan tidak pernah ada di rumah—"

"Dia bekerja," potong Seokjin.

"Setiap hari?" Hyosang ngotot.

"Bukankah kau juga pergi bekerja setiap hari?" Seokjin sewot.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah pergi bertahun-tahun hanya untuk bekerja," bela Hyosang yang berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis anak di sebuah rumah sakit kota. "Aku bahkan masih bisa mengantar dan menjemput anak-anak ini dari sekolah."

Seokjin mendengus. "Dia baru pergi seminggu, Kim Hyosang. Dan kalau sampai dia tahu kau bicara begini, kau pasti tidak akan selamat."

"Kalau begitu jangan beritahu Kakak Ipar." Hyosang terkekeh lalu menundukkan kepala untuk mencium pipi gembul Jungkook yang duduk tenang di pangkuannya.

"Kalau babysitter? Tidakkah kau tertarik untuk menggunakan jasa babysitter, Noona? Ada yang sistem part-time, mereka hanya akan bekerja di tenggang waktu yang disepakati dan di luar jam itu mereka akan pulang. Jadi kau tidak perlu menyiapkan kamar untuk mereka tidur karena mereka tidak akan menginap di sini—"

Seokjin sudah membuka mulut untuk menanggapi namun Hyosang lebih cepat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Oh, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau mereka menginap juga. Jadi kau akan punya teman mengobrol saat Kakak Ipar sedang pergi seperti ini dan jika anak-anak berbuat nakal setiap saat, setidaknya akan ada yang bisa langsung membantumu."

Seokjin menghela napas perlahan, menyisirkan jemari tangannya yang lentik di antara rambut hitam Jimin yang sudah tumbuh lebat. Dia tidak menyadari jika hampir semua anak-anaknya sudah kembali asyik bermain sendiri-sendiri meninggalkan dia bersama Jimin dan Jungkook yang masih dengan gembira mengemut potongan apelnya yang belum berkurang sama sekali.

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya, Hyosang-ah. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Mereka anak-anakku dan sebagai seorang Ibu memang sudah seharusnya aku mengurus mereka." Seokjin tersenyum lembut membuat adiknya mengedikkan bahu.

"Seandainya saja semua Ibu di dunia ini sepertimu, Noona. Tidak akan pernah ada bayi tanpa identitas yang masuk ke UGD karena dibiarkan kedinginan ditinggalkan di dalam kardus." Hyosang bersungut-sungut.

Namja itu memasukkan sepotong apel ke dalam mulutnya sebelum memindahkan Jungkook dari pangkuannya dan bangkit berdiri untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Seokjin ikut berdiri, mengantar adiknya hingga ke beranda dan hanya tersenyum ketika Hyosang mengingatkan dia soal bekal makan siang selama satu minggu.

Seokjin yakin dia akan disambut dengan kekacauan begitu kembali ke ruang duduk. Namun di luar dugaan, ternyata semua anaknya malah duduk diam di lantai, memandang kedatangannya dengan tenang dan hal tersebut membuat sang ibu menaikkan alis keheranan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seokjin sambil duduk di depan Jimin yang masih memegang jeruk pemberian Seokjin yang belum berkurang, tanda jika dia belum memakannya lagi.

"Apa jeruknya asam?" tanya Seokjin seraya meraih tangan kecil Jimin. "Tadi Mama mencobanya satu dan tidak asam," ujarnya mengambil sepotong dari keseluruhan jeruk yang dipegang putranya lalu memakannya. "Umm, ini manis, Jiminie. Cobalah." Wanita tersebut kembali mengambil sepotong jeruk dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Jimin tapi anaknya menggeleng dan malah memberikan jeruk di tangannya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin terdiam, pun dengan anak-anaknya yang lain. Ditatapnya wajah-wajah polos itu satu per satu dan entah bagaimana kecemasan mulai menyergap menyesakkan dadanya. Pikiran buruk seperti kelima putranya mendadak sakit bersamaan benar-benar sangat menakutinya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tidur siang?" celetuk Seokjin dan dia menghembuskan napas lega ketika hampir bersamaan kelima buah hatinya mengangguk. Ibu muda tersebut meraih Jungkook, membersihkan tangan dan mulutnya sambil mengawasi kakak-kakaknya yang berebutan mengelap tangan serta mulut mereka dengan tisu bayi. Segera kemudian para balita itu sudah berbaring di kasur masing-masing dengan Seokjin duduk di sebelah Hoseok, menepuk pelan perutnya sembari menyanyikan lagu ninabobok untuk semuanya. Jungkook berada di pelukan Seokjin, menutup kedua matanya dengan mulut sibuk menghisap air susu dari dada ibunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah memastikan kelima putranya sudah tidur, Seokjin berjalan keluar kamar pelan-pelan. Dia melepas puting susu dari mulut Jungkook dan menimang bayi itu sampai kembali terlelap lalu menidurkannya di atas selimut yang digelar di karpet. Seokjin menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan ruang duduk sambil sesekali melihat Jungkook untuk memastikan bayinya tidak berguling terlalu jauh dari bantalnya.

"Mama."

Seokjin tersentak kaget dan menoleh. "Yoongi?" bisiknya lantas segera mendekati putra sulungnya. "Ada apa? Kau terbangun?"

"Mama, apa kami merepotkan?"

Mata Seokjin membeliak lebar mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. "Apa maksudmu, Sayang? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Seokjin berlutut tepat di hadapan anaknya sehingga dia bisa memandang mata bocah tersebut dengan lebih jelas.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak menjawab.

"Yoongi-ya, kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau tahu 'kan Mama sayang padamu, pada Hoseok juga, Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook. Mama sayang kalian semua."

Bibir tipis Yoongi mengerucut, kepalanya menunduk memandang jemari kecil kakinya yang bergerak mencoba mencakari lantai linoleum. "Tapi Paman Hyo bilang kami nakal dan Mama harus mencari orang untuk mengurus kami karena kami merepotkan."

Sekejab dada Seokjin terasa sesak mendengar kalimat polos tersebut dan sebuah gerakan kecil di pintu kamar anak-anak membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Wanita itu tersenyum kecut ketika melihat keempat putranya yang lain ternyata sedang mengintip dari celah pintu. Seokjin duduk di lantai, meraih Yoongi ke pangkuannya sebelum kemudian memanggil semua adiknya.

"Kemarilah, kalian semua. Mama tidak akan marah karena kalian tidak mau tidur siang." Lalu keempat makhluk kecil itu langsung melesat keluar kamar dan menubruknya bersamaan. Taehyung memenangkan tempat di pangkuan Seokjin bersebelahan dengan Yoongi. Jimin memeluk erat tangan ibunya. Hoseok meletakkan tangan di lutut Seokjin. Dan Namjoon melingkarkan kedua lengan gemuknya di sekitar leher sang ibu, mengagetkan wanita muda tersebut.

"Aigoo~" Seokjin tersenyum sembari mengusap kepala Namjoon yang berada tepat di sebelah lehernya kemudian mengacak rambut Jimin dan Hoseok serta mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala Taehyung.

"Dengarkan Mama," ujar Seokjin membuat kelima anaknya mendongak bersamaan menatapnya. "Bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan Paman Hyo. Maksudnya, karena kalian sangat sehat dan suka bermain, jadi akan lebih baik kalau ada yang bisa terus menemani kalian bermain. Kalian sendiri tahu Mama tidak bisa terus menemani kalian main. Kadang Mama harus mengambil jemuran, kadang Mama harus mengangkat telpon, kadang Mama juga harus menina bobok Jungkook. Kalau sudah begitu kalian harus menunggu Mama 'kan? Jadi, kalau seandainya ada orang lain yang bisa tetap di sini selagi Mama sibuk, kalian tidak perlu menunggu lagi."

"Tapi bukan _itu_ yang Paman Hyo katakan." Namjoon menyeletuk, menyembulkan kepalanya di bawah ketiak Seokjin. "Dia bilang kami _nakal_ dan _melepotkan_ —"

" _Itu_ maksud Paman Hyo!" bantah Hoseok. "Kita _nakal_ dan _melepotkan_ itu waktu kita ingin belmain sama Mama. Benal 'kan, Mama?" Hoseok mengalihkan pandangan pada Seokjin.

"Benar sekali." Seokjin tersenyum mengiyakan walau kenyataannya dia tahu yang dimaksud Hyosang bukanlah hal sesederhana itu. Namun dia tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh, dia tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang belum bisa dijangkau oleh usia anak-anaknya, dia tidak ingin anak-anaknya merasa terbebani sementara yang mereka inginkan hanyalah bermain dan mengekspresikan apa yang mereka rasakan. Sedikit berbohong sepertinya tidak akan masalah, toh Hoseok pasti akan segera melupakan hal ini nanti.

Di sisi lain Yoongi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, agaknya dia sudah dapat menerima penjelasan Seokjin barusan dan sepertinya adik-adiknya juga begitu, terbukti dari bagaimana mereka mulai ribut membahas wajah Hyosang yang terlalu tampan dan seperti perempuan. Yoongi mengatakan guru-gurunya di TK selalu terlihat senang kalau Hyosang mengantarnya berangkat sekolah maupun menjemputnya, diamini oleh Hoseok dan Namjoon yang dengan serius menimpali jika pengasuh mereka di playgroup selalu berteriak 'Oppa, Oppa' setiap kali melihat Hyosang. Dan Seokjin yang mendengarkan hanya dapat tertawa menanggapi.

"Tadi Paman Hyo bilang 'mencali Papa untuk kami'," celetuk Taehyung tiba-tiba. "Memang Papa kemana, Mama?" Bocah tersebut memandang Seokjin.

"Papa kelja. 'Kan waktu belangkat kemalin Papa sudah bilang ke Taetae kalau Papa kelja." Hoseok menyahut. "Mama, kapan Papa pulang? Hobi mau main sama Papa," tanyanya mengagetkan Seokjin, terlebih ketika semua saudaranya yang lain ikut menjatuhkan pandangan pada sang ibu, meminta jawaban tanpa tahu jika ibu mereka tengah memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang tepat supaya anak-anaknya tidak berakhir dengan menangis karena merindukan ayah mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita telpon Papa?" tanya Seokjin yang membuat semua anaknya bersorak tapi kemudian mereka langsung menutup mulut rapat-rapat dengan tangan karena sadar jika Jungkook masih tertidur di dekat mereka. Melihat itu Seokjin hanya dapat menahan tawa.

Seokjin meletakkan ponselnya di lantai dalam mode speaker yang langsung dikelilingi oleh kelima putranya yang menunggu dengan tidak sabar pada suara tuut yang tidak juga berhenti terdengar.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif..."

"Yahhh!" bersamaan para balita itu memasang wajah kecewa. Mata Jimin bahkan berkaca-kaca.

"Chimin mau bicala tama Papa..." ujarnya yang membuat Seokjin langsung memeluknya.

"Ssst, mungkin Papa sedang sibuk," hibur Seokjin. "Kita kirim pesan ke Papa, ya. Jadi nanti kalau Papa sudah tidak sibuk dan mendengar suara kalian, Papa akan langsung menelpon balik. Bagaimana?" dan Seokjin benar-benar bersyukur saat kemudian kelima pasang mata di hadapannya kembali bersinar cerah.

Sejurus kemudian para balita tersebut sudah berebutan mengoceh di depan speaker ponsel ibunya, mengatakan apapun yang mereka mau pada program perekam dan bahkan bertengkar ketika ada yang menyerobot gilirannya bicara. Seokjin sebagai penonton hanya bisa tertawa, memikirkan akan sepusing apa nanti suaminya mencoba memahami setiap kata dan kalimat anak-anaknya seperti itu. Selesai mereka merekam pesan—ditambah dengan satu jepretan foto Jungkook yang sedang tidur—Seokjin mengirim semua pesan tersebut ke nomor suaminya. Begitu dia bilang 'sudah terkirim', seketika kelima putranya bersorak dan memutuskan jika yang selanjutnya dilakukan adalah bermain. Namun karena Jungkook sedang tidur, mereka tidak bisa bermain terlalu berisik. Dengan segera Namjoon mengambil robot Bumblebee yang satu minggu lalu diperbaiki oleh Yoongi. Melihat itu Seokjin tersenyum, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa robot yang sudah setengah hancur malah menjadi mainan Namjoon yang paling awet karena biasanya mainan seperti apapun tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari lima hari di tangan Namjoon.

"Mama," panggil Hoseok sembari menarik-narik ujung lengan pendek kemeja yang dipakai Seokjin. Bocah tersebut nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya dan seperti biasa Seokjin hanya perlu berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Iya, Sayang. Ada apa?" tanya wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu Gulu tadi minta kami untuk membuat sesuatu untuk olang tua kami sebagai hadiah, jadi Hobi membuat kaltu ucapan!" Hoseok memperlihatkan sebuah kartu yang dipenuhi oleh pernak-pernik hiasan—kartu itu hampir seluruhnya tertutupi oleh hiasan warna-warni berbentuk hati dan bintang-bintang kecil yang terbuat dari kertas gemerlapan. Di tengah-tengah hiasan tersebut ada tulisan _I LOVE YOU PAPA AND MAMA_ yang mana tulisan di kalimat itu secara bertahap menjadi semakin kecil mendekati ujungnya. Dan ada juga gambar orang-orangan yang Seokjin tebak merupakan anggota keluarganya. Sulit untuk menentukan siapa adalah siapa kecuali pada dua gambar paling besar dengan salah satunya ditempeli hiasan warna emas di bagian kepala yang Seokjin tebak merupakan ayah dari anak-anaknya dan gambar lain yang memiliki hiasan warna pink di badannya yang dicurigai wanita itu adalah penggambaran dari apron pink yang selalu dia kenakan. Namun ada juga satu gambar kecil yang ditempeli hiasan berwarna hijau hampir di seluruh badannya dan kemungkinan gambar tersebut adalah ... Jimin...

Seokjin tertawa lantas memeluk Hoseok dengan erat. "Hobi, ini saaangat cantik. Mama akan menempelnya di lemari es dan melihatnya setiap hari."

Mata Hoseok nampak berseri-seri dan senyuman yang kemudian merekah lebar di wajahnya selalu dapat melelehkan hati Seokjin lebih dari apapun. "Dan Joonie membuat ini untuk Mama." Hoseok menyodorkan sebuah bunga yang terbuat dari kertas, dan sepertinya memang itu adalah bunga kalau dilihat dari bentuknya.

"Joonie sedih kalena Yelin bilang bunga ini jelek dan Mama tidak akan suka. Jadi dia menyembunyikannya di dalam tas dan bilang tidak akan membelikannya ke Mama. Tapi gala-gala itu bunganya jadi penyok..." tutur Hoseok. Dan memang bunga kertas tersebut tidak terlalu mirip lagi bentuknya seperti bunga, lebih seperti kertas yang diremas-remas menjadi satu untuk membentuk bulatan mahkota. Namun bagi Seokjin itu merupakan bunga paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat, begitu pun dengan kartu ucapan buatan Hoseok.

"Ibu Gulu menyuluh Yelin beldili di depan kelas kalena Namjoon menangis." Hoseok mendekatkan diri pada Seokjin dan ibunya merendahkan kepala untuk membiarkan bocah itu berbisik di telinganya. "Menulutku bunganya juga jelek, tapi kalena Namjoon sudah belusaha kelas membuatnya jadi aku tidak bilang."

Seokjin tertawa dan kembali memeluk putra kecilnya dengan bangga. "Terima kasih banyak, Hobi. Dan terima kasih juga untuk Namjoonie. Mama senaaang sekali. Papa pasti juga akan senang menerimanya nanti." Dengan penuh kasih sayang wanita tersebut mencium kening Hoseok, membuat putranya tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian berbalik dan bergabung dengan saudaranya yang lain untuk kembali bermain.

Seokjin harus menggunakan empat magnet untuk membuat kartu Hoseok tidak jatuh dari pintu kulkas karena kartu tersebut terlalu berat dengan semua hiasannya. Namun begitu wanita itu mundur satu langkah, sekejab dia jadi merasa begitu bangga pada pintu lemari esnya yang penuh oleh hasil karya anak-anaknya. Di pintu sebelah kanan ada jejeran kertas-kertas dengan gambar-gambar lucu yang dibuat oleh para buah hatinya dan pintu sebelah kiri penuh dengan foto-foto yang mana hampir separuhnya adalah hasil jepretan Yoongi, jadi tidak mengherankan jika selalu ada bayangan jari di sudut foto. Foto-foto itu blur, masih kesulitan menemukan fokus, dan ada beberapa objek yang hingga saat ini alasan kenapa Yoongi memotretnya masih merupakan misteri untuk Seokjin. Namun dia tidak ingin mengkritik hasil karya anak umur empat tahun dengan semua kreatifitas dan cara berpikirnya yang unik. Dan dengan senang hati dia mencetak beberapa foto yang disukai oleh Yoongi lalu menempelnya di lemari es.

Seokjin mencari sesuatu sebagai tempat meletakkan bunga kertas buatan Namjoon dan dia menemukan sebuah mangkuk kecil. Sebelumnya wanita tersebut melapisi bagian bawah bunga kertas dengan selotip bening supaya tidak basah jika nanti Namjoon mengisi mangkuk dengan air, lantas meletakkannya di tengah-tengah meja makan. Dan benar saja, sesekali Namjoon akan memanjat dan berdiri di kursi untuk menuangkan air ke dalam mangkuk bunga kertasnya. Bocah tersebut juga akan memandang Seokjin setiap kali menyadari ibunya sedang melihat bunga buatannya dan senyuman lebar yang kemudian merekah membalas senyumannya adalah satu-satunya hal yang terus ingin Seokjin lihat menghiasi wajah anak-anaknya.

 ** _Yeobo, aku minta maaf. Aku sedang ada di pesawat saat kau menelpon. Aku akan segera pulang setelah mengurus beberapa hal di kantor. Sampai jumpa di rumah, Sa—ah, apa anak-anak sudah tidur?_**

Adalah pesan yang dibaca Seokjin ketika dia terbangun di tengah malam karena mendengar celotehan Taehyung, mengira jika anaknya bangun namun ternyata hanya sedang mengigau. Ibu muda tersebut tersenyum, jemarinya bergerak akan mengetikkan balasan saat terdengar olehnya sebuah suara benda terjatuh dari arah dapur.

Seokjin mematung untuk sesaat. Seingatnya dia sudah mengunci semua jendela dan pintu apartemennya tidak memiliki pet door, jadi tidak mungkin jika ada kucing yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Wanita itu bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya meletakkan guling menggantikan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur untuk menjaga Jungkook supaya tidak terjatuh dari ranjang.

Dengan langkah pelan Seokjin berjalan ke dapur. Dalam kegelapan, matanya menangkap keadaan ruang duduk yang berantakan. Ada tas, mantel, syal, topi, bahkan kemeja dan celana panjang yang diletakkan begitu saja di sofa serta lantai. Mulut Seokjin mengerucut. Dia berhenti di pintu dapur dan mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan yang dibiarkan gelap gulita. Satu-satunya cahaya yang terlihat adalah dari kulkas yang pintunya terbuka dan nampak seseorang tengah duduk tepat di depan lemari es entah sedang melakukan apa.

"Yeobo," panggil Seokjin menghentikan kesibukan orang itu. "Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampunya?"

Sebuah kepala menyembul memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya pada Seokjin. "Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

 **-END-**

* * *

Karena kata TBC itu menakutkan, hahaha *ngakak garing*

Ini pertama kalinya aku melibatkan tokoh selain dari EXO, BTS, BAP, dan VIXX. Tbh, aku sama sekali gak kenal sama otp Topp Dogg.  
Siapa couple-nya Hyosang?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Baby Baby (chapter 3)

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MonJin/NamJin

Genre: AU!Baby Bangtan, Rate T, GS!Jin

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

 **.**

 **Baby Baby**

 **(chapter 3)**

.

.

.

Seokjin meletakkan mangkuk berisi ramen panas di atas nampan, bersama sepiring kimchi dingin dan sebotol cola serta gelas kosong lantas membawanya keluar dapur, meletakkannya di atas meja ruang duduk sementara sepasang matanya memperhatikan sosok manusia dengan kepala tertutup handuk basah yang duduk jongkok tengah menatap sesuatu dengan seksama di lantai. Seokjin naik ke sofa, melipat kedua kaki jenjangnya dan baru sadar jika orang itu terlampau asyik memandangi lantai sampai tidak mendengar kedatangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" suara lembut Seokjin membuat suaminya tersentak kaget, lelaki itu segera menoleh dan langsung memberinya cengiran lebar memamerkan deretan gigi serta memunculkan lesung pipit kecil di salah satu pipinya.

" _It's amazing,_ " ucap Rapmon yang membuat Seokjin tertawa kecil, komentarnya sama persis dengan apa yang selama ini diprediksikan oleh wanita tersebut.

" _Look._ " Rapmon menunjuk pada lantai yang nampak kotor oleh bekas lem yang ditumpahkan Yoongi minggu lalu. Seokjin sudah berusaha keras untuk membersihkannya, memakaikan berbagai macam produk pembersih porselen dan bahkan menyikatnya berulang kali namun kemudian dia menyerah, memilih untuk menerima kenyataan dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Menunggu _second opinion_ dari suaminya, berharap lelaki itu dapat memecahkan masalah ini.

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini seperti gambar pulau?" tanya Rapmon membuat Seokjin menegakkan leher dan bahkan bangkit dari duduknya untuk mendekati sang suami. "Lihat." Lelaki itu mengetuk noda coklat tua yang membentuk pola abstrak cukup besar di atas lantai linolium.

" _So?_ " tanya Seokjin tidak mengerti.

Rapmon kembali nyengir sebelum bicara. "Apa ada lem warna hijau, kuning, dan merah—"

" _No!_ " dengan tegas Seokjin menolak dan berdiri, kembali ke sofa.

"Ah, Yeobo—" Rapmon mencoba merajuk. "Anak-anak pasti akan sangat senang bisa menggambar di sana. Tinggal ditambah pepohonan, gurun pasir, laut. Noda seperti itu tidak akan bisa hilang kecuali kalau ubinnya diganti atau ditutupi sesuatu. Makanya, sekalian saja digambari. Hoseok dan Namjoon juga akan bisa menggunakannya sebagai daratan untuk mereka perang robot."

Seokjin tidak menjawab sedikit pun penjelasan Rapmon dan hanya memberikan tatapan mata setajam pedang pada lelaki tersebut, membuat suaminya bungkam seketika. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Rapmon duduk di lantai, menghadap meja dan menarik nampan berisi makan malam-nyaris-dini-hari-nya. Namja tersebut menyeruput mie ramen dengan lahap, melupakan perdebatannya barusan dengan sang istri.

Terdengar Seokjin menghela napas, sejenak kemudian terasa ada tangan yang memijat pelan kepala Rapmon. Istrinya dengan lembut memberikan _head massage_ sekaligus mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah, membuat Rapmon tersenyum dan kembali melahap ramennya dengan lebih riang.

"Tidak ada lem warna kuning. Satu-satunya lem yang berwarna kuning yang ditumpahkan Yoongi itu. Kalau warna yang lain sepertinya masih ada," gumam Seokjin.

"Mau membelinya?" Rapmon mendongakkan kepala hingga dapat memandang wajah Seokjin yang berada di atasnya. Wanita tersebut mendaratkan sebuah sentilan di ujung hidung suaminya.

"Kau yang pergi," ucapnya membuat Rapmon bersorak. Di belakangnya, Seokjin hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Yeobo, tidakkah kau pikir Yoongi itu jenius? Aku sudah lihat robot Namjoon yang dia perbaiki dan—wow! Itu lebih keren dari foto yang kau kirimkan. _Cutie cool! Amazing! He's really something!_ " ujar Rapmon setelah meneguk cola di gelasnya dan melanjutkan makan.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk. "Meskipun dia sedikit ceroboh, tapi dia bisa memikirkan banyak hal yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah punya ide tentang itu."

Hening sesaat.

"Yah, yah, yah, Yeobo." Seokjin teringat sesuatu yang dibalas 'hm' pendek oleh suaminya yang masih sibuk makan. Wanita tersebut menggeser badan ke tepi sofa, meletakkan kedua kaki di sebelah kanan dan kiri Rapmon sementara dagunya dia istirahatkan di puncak kepala berambut pirang tersebut.

"Hyosang bilang padaku, guru TK Yoongi bercerita padanya kalau Yoongi menjadi yang paling pandai berbahasa Inggris di kelas," tutur Seokjin, ada getar bangga di nada suaranya. Wanita tersebut melanjutkan, "Dan selama pelajaran bahasa Inggris, dia lebih banyak bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris daripada bahasa Korea, bahkan dengan teman-temannya dia juga seperti itu. Gurunya sampai pernah menegurnya supaya memakai bahasa Korea saja, tapi Yoongi tidak mau. Setelah pelajaran selesai, dia baru mau bicara Korea lagi."

Rapmon mengangguk-angguk. " _That's my son._ "

"Tapi apa menurutmu itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya Seokjin kemudian. Rapmon tidak menjawab dan malah membalikkan badan. Tangan kirinya memegang mangkuk sementara tangan kanannya menyodorkan sumpit yang menjepit mie ramen.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepala. "Aku bisa gemuk kalau makan mie jam segini," tolaknya.

" _Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up,_ tanganku pegal." Rapmon menge-rap yang langsung membuat mulut istrinya terbuka meski dengan kedua alis yang mengerut tidak setuju. Wanita tersebut menerima tisu dari suaminya untuk mengelap mulut sebelum menunjuk kimchi di atas piring dan membuat Rapmon kembali menyuapinya.

"Yoongi sudah punya semacam _mindset_ , kalau kau mengajak dia bicara dengan bahasa Inggris maka dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia pikir hal itu juga berlaku di pelajaran sekolahnya," ujar Rapmon lantas meminum habis kuah ramen hingga yang tertinggal hanyalah mangkuk kosong.

"Tapi gara-gara itu teman-temannya berpikir dia jadi seperti orang aneh. Aku pernah ke sekolahnya satu kali saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris dan Yoongi terlihat murung. Dia hampir tidak bicara pada teman di sebelahnya dan hanya bicara pada gurunya," desis Seokjin.

" _Didn't he talk after the class?_ " (Apa dia tidak bicara setelah kelas bahasa Inggris selesai?) tanya Rapmon sambil menuangkan cola ke gelas.

" _He did. With Korean. And his friends acted like nothing happened, Yoongi either,_ " (Dia bicara. Dengan bahasa Korea. Dan teman-temannya bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, begitupun dengan Yoongi,) jawab Seokjin.

" _So he's in silent mode just in English lesson?_ " (Jadi dia diam saja hanya saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris?)

"Uhm." Seokjin mengiyakan sambil jarinya menunjuk pada cola Rapmon, tapi ketika suaminya menyodorkan gelas yang masih berisi setengah wanita tersebut menolak. Seokjin kembali menunjuk ke botol cola yang mana membuat Rapmon berdecak.

"Kau diberi gelas, minta yang botol. Dasar." Dengan gemas lelaki itu memukul pelan paha Seokjin, membuat istrinya terkekeh.

"Mungkin karena Yoongi hanya mau bicara dengan bahasa Inggris selama pelajaran dan kemudian dia sadar kalau tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang mengerti apa yang dia katakan, makanya dia memilih diam saja." Rapmon menarik kesimpulan. "Yoongi harus diberitahu kalau dia tidak bisa begitu saja mengajak orang lain bicara bahasa asing."

"Bagaimana caranya? Dia masih 4 tahun, dia tidak akan mengerti." Seokjin menutup mulut untuk meredam suara sendawanya. "Ah, aku kenyang~" soraknya lalu melempar lengan ke depan untuk memeluk leher Rapmon dan meletakkan kepala di salah satu pundak lelaki tersebut dengan manja.

"Bilang saja dia hanya boleh bicara Inggris padaku dan kau atau ketika dia ditanya dengan bahasa Inggris. Selebihnya dia harus menggunakan Korea." Rapmon menggeliatkan badan, mengusak rambut istrinya, dan menyandarkan punggung ke sofa, secara tidak langsung menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Seokjin yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

" _I know. I'll talk to him tomorrow,_ " (Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengannya besok,) bisik Seokjin di sebelah telinga suaminya.

" _Anything else?_ " (Ada yang lain?) suara husky Rapmon terdengar sedikit lebih berat, tanda jika dia mulai mengantuk.

Seokjin memutar mata, mencoba menemukan hal-hal yang sekiranya bisa dia adukan ke suaminya. Namun sepertinya dia sudah mengatakan hampir semua yang terjadi pada anak-anak mereka setiap kali Seokjin menelpon namja itu di malam hari. Tentang Yoongi yang menumpahkan lem, Taehyung yang hampir memakan tanaman, Hyosang yang membantunya menjaga anak-anak, hadiah dari Hoseok dan Namjoon...

"Ah, aku ingin protes pada Namjoon besok," celetuk Rapmon.

" _Why?_ " sahut Seokjin.

"Dia membuat bunga kertas sebagai hadiah untuk orang tuanya 'kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Kenapa hanya bunga kertas? Karena itu bunga, itu pasti buatmu. Kenapa dia hanya membuat hadiah untukmu? Untukku mana?" mendadak Rapmon kesal sementara Seokjin cuma dapat tertawa.

" _Are you jealous?_ " (Kau cemburu?) tuding Seokjin.

" _What's your expectation?_ " (Menurutmu?) balas Rapmon kembali membuat ibu muda tersebut tergelak.

" _Maybe because he loves me more than you,_ " (Mungkin karena dia lebih menyayangi ibunya daripada ayahnya,) goda Seokjin dengan sengaja, membuat suaminya mencibir.

" _That brat..._ " (Anak nakal itu...) desis Rapmon pura-pura marah.

" _Namjoonie is romantic guy, you know._ _Let's just_ _pretend the flower is for both of us._ " (Namjoonie laki-laki yang romantis. Anggap saja bunga itu untuk kita berdua.) Seokjin mempererat pelukannya di leher Rapmon.

" _A romantic guy who cried over lil girl's bad comment. Funny,_ " (Laki-laki romantis yang menangis karena diledek perempuan. Lucu sekali,) cetus Rapmon tanpa gagal membuat istrinya kembali terkikik.

" _He's just 3! What's your expectation? Oh my dear God, you're so rude_." (Dia cuma anak umur 3 tahun! Jangan menuntutnya macam-macam. Astaga, kau jahat sekali.) Wanita itu merengut namun kemudian kembali menertawakan kalimat suaminya yang setengah keterlaluan dan setengah kekanakan.

" _Don't you realize it? Namjoon seems like he has so many soft spots for girls. He prefer crying than beating them up when he's bullied. He isn't like Yoongi._ " (Apa kau sadar? Namjoon selalu lemah kalau berhadapan dengan wanita. Dia pasti menangis setiap kali dibully oleh mereka dan tidak pernah melawan. Tidak seperti Yoongi.)

" _The kids said Yoongi is bad boy because he has no mercy even for girls. He gives what he gets!_ " (Teman-teman Yoongi bilang Yoongi anak yang nakal karena dia tidak pernah mau mengalah bahkan pada teman perempuannya. Dia selalu membalas kalau dibully ataupun disakiti!) Seokjin mendengus.

" _Isn't that cool? Bad boy is always cool, baby._ " (Bukankah itu keren? Anak nakal itu selalu keren, _baby._ ) Rapmon menaikkan alis dan hanya mendapat cibiran dari istrinya.

" _Namjoonie's a romantic guy. He knows how to respect the girls and—_ " (Namjoonie laki-laki yang romantis. Dia tahu bagaimana harus menghormati wanita dan—)

" _No_." Rapmon menyela. " _My kids must be a sparta._ " (Anak-anakku harus menjadi _sparta_.)

" _Even a sparta can't win over a girl,_ " (Bahkan seorang _sparta_ akan mengalah pada wanita,) debat Seokjin.

" _Who sparta you talk about?_ " ( _Sparta_ mana yang kau bicarakan?) Rapmon meraih kepala Seokjin dan membuatnya menunduk untuk dapat mengecup bibir merah istrinya sebelum dia berdiri lalu membereskan mangkuk serta gelas kotor untuk kemudian membawanya ke dapur.

" _The sparta—_ " Seokjin hampir menyemburkan pembelaannya ketika suara berat Rapmon memotong kalimatnya begitu saja.

"Ara, ara, _I'll teach them to be a sparta and you teach them about humanity._ " (Ara, ara, aku akan mengajari mereka menjadi _sparta_ dan kau mengajari mereka menjadi manusia.) Dan yang kemudian terdengar adalah suara air kran westafel dinyalakan bersamaan dengan denting gelas kaca mengenai mangkuk.

"Kh." Seokjin mendecih. "Dia selalu saja seperti itu. Tidak asik," desisnya sembari merengutkan mulut.

Lima menit kemudian Rapmon kembali. Handuk di kepalanya sudah menghilang entah dia letakkan dimana dan rambutnya yang setengah kering masih nampak berantakan tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu peduli. Namja itu menghempaskan diri di sebelah Seokjin yang masih duduk di sofa, meletakkan lengan di pinggang istrinya lantas menarik tubuh ramping tersebut untuk tenggelam di pelukannya.

"Bagaimana harimu di Amerika?" tanya Seokjin menyandarkan wajah di dada bidang Rapmon dan mengusap lembut lengan kekar yang memeluk posesif pinggangnya.

" _Worst,_ " (Buruk,) desis Rapmon. " _Everything is worst without you and the kids._ " (Segala sesuatu menjadi sangat buruk tanpa ada kau dan anak-anak.)

Seokjin tersenyum, diam, dan membiarkan suaminya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _The producer is insane. He made us worked day and night until I felt I spoke in rapping because whatever I did, whenever I was, I always wrote rapping, thinking about it, how to make it synchron with the song and when I was done with one song, another file was already in my desk! A week there almost like a thousand year in the hell!"_ (Produser itu gila. Dia membuat kami bekerja siang dan malam sampai rasanya setiap kali aku bicara aku akan menge-rap karena apapun yang sedang aku lakukan, dimanapun aku berada, aku selalu menulis lirik rap, mencari inspirasi, bagaimana caranya membuat rap ini sesuai dengan lagu, dan setiap kali aku selesai dengan satu lagu, pekerjaan lain sudah menumpuk di meja! Satu minggu di sana tak ada bedanya dengan seribu tahun di neraka!)

" _You rapped just right now,_ " (Kau baru saja menge-rap,) tuding Seokjin terkekeh membuat bibir suaminya maju beberapa sentimeter.

" _I miss you,_ " ucap Rapmon dengan aegyo sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seokjin, menghirup wangi yang dia rindukan, yang tidak dapat dia temukan di Amerika dan bahkan mungkin tidak akan ada di tempat manapun di dunia ini. Wangi yang merupakan perpaduan dari bau sabun, bedak bayi, minyak telon, dan bumbu dapur. Aroma rumah yang khas, aroma seorang ibu, dan satu dari sekian alasan yang membuat Rapmon bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan sebanyak apapun pekerjaannya supaya dia cepat bisa pulang dan bertemu kembali dengan wangi ini.

" _Kids miss you too,_ " jawab Seokjin. Sekejab Rapmon menarik diri dan menatap istrinya dengan tajam. Seokjin membalas dengan kedipan mata tidak mengerti.

" _And you?_ " tagih Rapmon membuat wanitanya tertawa. Seokjin memajukan wajah, mengecup sekilas bibir suaminya sebagai jawaban dan hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat Rapmon tersenyum lagi.

"Apa besok anak-anak sekolah?" tanya Rapmon sambil memainkan ujung rambut panjang Seokjin yang terlepas dari jepitan. Wanita itu menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Kalau begitu besok kau bisa bersantai. Biar aku yang menjaga anak-anak."

" _The return of Superman?_ " celetuk Seokjin yang kali ini membuat suaminya tertawa.

" _Yeah, Superman is returned._ " (Yeah, Superman sudah kembali.) Rapmon mencium pipi chubby istrinya dengan sayang membuat Seokjin balik semakin mendekatkan badan padanya dengan manja.

" _Let's do it,_ " desis Rapmon.

" _Do what?_ " Seokjin mendongakkan wajah untuk memandang mata kelam suaminya.

" _Because I love you,_ " ujar Rapmon membuat alis istrinya mengerut.

" _Because I miss you._ "

" _What do you want to say—_ " kalimat Seokjin terhenti ketika Rapmon berbisik di telinganya dengan suara husky yang lirih dan nada menggoda.

" _Sex..._ "

Seokjin langsung menyunggingkan senyuman geli.

"Jangan sampai membangunkan anak-anak," ujar wanita tersebut.

" _I didn't. You did,_ " (Bukan aku. Kau yang melakukannya,) balas Rapmon.

" _Liar._ " (Pembohong.) Seokjin memukul pelan dada suaminya dan tawanya terhenti ketika Rapmon menutup mulutnya dengan mulut namja itu sendiri. Perlahan dia membuat Seokjin terbaring di sofa.

-o0o-

Pagi hari di rumah Seokjin selalu diawali oleh suara serak Hoseok yang masih mengantuk memanggil namanya, membuat Yoongi membuka mata dan menggeliat di atas kasurnya meski kemudian dia akan menutup matanya kembali sampai teriakan Hoseok terdengar lagi. Di sebelah Hoseok ada Namjoon yang sudah membuka mata dan hanya memandang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong, dia terlihat antara bangun dan masih ngelindur. Jika Seokjin tidak segera menampakkan diri, Hoseok akan berteriak lagi dan kali ini Jimin serta Taehyung yang dibuatnya bangun. Seperti biasa, Jimin akan langsung menangis begitu membuka mata dan tidak melihat ibunya sementara Taehyung hanya akan diam di antara selimut karena masih mengantuk.

"Iya, iya, Mama datang!" seru Seokjin sambil berlari dari dapur. Dia berdiri sejenak di pintu kamar untuk melihat satu per satu permata hatinya menggeliat di ranjang dan wanita tersebut tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi~" sapanya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur Jimin, meraih si cengeng ke gendongannya dan Jimin langsung berhenti menangis.

"Mama..." suara serak Taehyung terdengar, tangan kecilnya meraih celana pendek Seokjin dan itu membuat ibunya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dengan segera Taehyung merangkak ke pangkuan Seokjin, duduk berdesakan dengan Jimin lantas menyandarkan kepala ke dada sang ibu dan kembali memejamkan mata. Dengan sayang Seokjin mengusap rambut Taehyung.

"Coba lihat siapa yang pulang," ujar Seokjin membuat semua anaknya menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk tidak mengerti.

" _A-yo, good morning gentlemen!_ " suara berat Rapmon dari arah pintu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian seluruh makhluk mungil di dalam kamar. Berpasang-pasang mata bulat langsung tertuju padanya, termasuk Jimin dan Taehyung yang hampir kembali tertidur. Dan yang selanjutnya menggema, hampir menyamai kerasnya suara terompet, membuat Seokjin tertawa.

"PAPAAA!"

 **-END-**

* * *

Jangan bully saya XD

Kim Rapmon cocok kan ya jadi blasteran Korea-Amerika? Tipe cowok songong pindahan dari Amrik yang sering nge-Engris gak jelas *seketika dibantai Namjoon stan*


	4. Chapter 4

BABY BABY IS BACK STILL WITH BABY BANGTAN, MAMA SEOKJIN, AND PAPA RAPMON! XD :*

#monjin #namjin #babybangtan #bts #gs #t

 **Baby Baby  
4**

Sambil bersenandung kecil Seokjin menggantungkan satu per satu pakaian dari dalam ember ke penjepit baju yang berada di balkon apartemen. Dengan telaten dia meletakkan pakaiannya dan Rapmon dalam satu deretan yang sama lalu pakaian anak-anak di deretan lain, menggabungkan pakaian dalam serta baju mungil Jungkook dalam barisan yang berbeda. Begitu fokusnya Seokjin menjemur hingga tanpa sadar sepasang tangan kecil ikut mengaduk-aduk isi ember, mengambil sebuah baju, dan menyodorkannya padanya.

"Mama," panggil Taehyung ketika sang ibu tidak jua menyadari kedatangannya. Seokjin terlonjak mendengar suara kecil tersebut namun dia langsung tersenyum begitu menunduk dan melihat wajah berseri-seri Taehyung.

Wanita itu berjongkok. "Uwaaah, Taetae mau membantu Mama ya? Taetae anak yang baik," puji Seokjin sambil mengusap rambut hitam anaknya lalu mencium sayang kening bocah tersebut, memunculkan cengiran lebar Taehyung yang memamerkan deretan gigi susu yang hampir genap jumlahnya. Seokjin mengambil pakaian yang dipegang si balita, meletakkan gantungan baju di kedua bahunya, lalu menyisipkannya ke dalam barisan. Saat dia membalikkan badan, Taehyung sudah menunggu dengan tangan memegang baju yang lain, melihat itu Seokjin hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Kenapa Taetae tidak main sama Papa?" tanya Seokjin.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala. "Mama," ucapnya sambil memukul pelan pinggiran ember.

"Taetae mau membantu Mama saja?" tebak Seokjin yang kali ini dijawab anggukan oleh putranya.

Taehyung kembali mengambil sepotong baju namun kali ini tidak langsung diberikan pada ibunya. Dia mengamati baju itu lebih dulu, membentangkannya, dan membaliknya ke depan-belakang.

"Baju siapa itu?" ujar Seokjin.

"Huh?" mata Taehyung membulat, kepalanya mendongak memandang sang ibu.

"Itu baju siapa? Taetae tahu?" tanya Seokjin, senyuman tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Batuuu..." Taehyung menggumam, kembali memperhatikan kain di tangannya. "Timin." Bocah itu meringis.

"Bukan~" Seokjin mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembul Taehyung. "Ini baju Yoongi Hyung." Wanita tersebut mengambil pakaian di tangan Taehyung dan menunjukkan sebuah bordiran huruf Y di bagian paling bawah kainnya. "Y untuk Yoongi!" jelasnya.

"Y!" ulang Taehyung. "Yoongi!"

"Benar~ ah, Taehyungie pintar sekali!" Seokjin kembali mencium anaknya, membuat bocah tersebut tertawa riang.

"Kalau baju Taehyung yang mana? Coba cari," ujar Seokjin bermaksud untuk menyibukkan balita itu sementara dia mempercepat pekerjaannya menjemur pakaian. Dengan segera Taehyung menundukkan kepala dan mengaduk-aduk isi ember. Untungnya pakaian yang akan dijemur sudah dalam keadaan setengah kering setelah diperas habis di pengering mesin cuci. Jadi Taehyung sama sekali tidak membuat basah tangan maupun bajunya.

"Taetae!" sorak Taehyung sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah baju oranye dengan gambar mobil-mobilan.

"Wah, benar!" Seokjin ikut bersorak. "Taetae pintar!" pujinya. "Lihat." Wanita itu mengambil pakaian dari tangan Taehyung dan menunjukkan sebuah bordiran huruf T di bagian bawahnya.

"T! Tae-hyung!" ucapnya.

"T! Tae-hyung!" Taehyung menirukan.

Seokjin mengambil sebuah baju lain yang sama persis dengan yang diambil putranya barusan dan menunjukkan huruf J yang terbordir rapi di tempat yang sama.

"J! Ji-min!"

"TE! Ti-min!"

"Bukan, bukan, bukan." Seokjin mengibaskan tangan. "JE! JI-min!" ulangnya.

"TE! TI-MIN!" Taehyung ngotot dan hal itu membuat ibunya tertawa.

"Kau masih susah mengatakan J?" Seokjin terkekeh. "Aiguu~ kyeopta~" ujarnya sembari mengusap lembut kepala Taehyung.

"Tirukan Mama. J-S-C!"

"TE-ET-TE!" ucap Taehyung dengan penuh percaya diri dan Seokjin kembali tertawa, tidak tahu harus marah atau kecewa atau yang lainnya karena anaknya bicara dengan sangat menggemaskan dan dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kau juga baru belajar bicara." Seokjin menyentil ujung hidung mungil Taehyung membuat bocah tersebut memekik senang. "Popo~" ibu muda itu memajukan sebelah pipi dan dengan segera buah hatinya menyambut dengan sebuah kecupan singkat kembali membuat Seokjin tersenyum.

"Taehyung-ah, kau dimana?" terdengar suara berat Rapmon dari dalam rumah yang membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepala, tahu jika namanya disebut.

"Nah, Taetae dicari Papa," ujar Seokjin disusul si bocah yang langsung memandangnya dan buru-buru bangkit berdiri. Taehyung mencoba menyembunyikan diri di belakang kaki jenjang sang ibu. Kembali Seokjin terkikik.

"Taehyung di sini?" kepala pirang Rapmon menyembul dari jendela balkon yang terbuka dan istrinya hanya memberi isyarat dengan gerakan mata ke arah kaki. Rapmon nyengir melihat sesosok makhluk kecil yang berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan kaki sang ibu yang kurus.

"Papa masih bisa lihat ekormu, Kim Taehyung~~~" Rapmon membesarkan suaranya yang memang sudah bass menjadi lebih menggelegar seperti suara karakter raksasa di film kartun membuat Taehyung menjerit senang, semakin erat memeluk kaki Seokjin.

"Kemari, Papa punya makanan enak untukmu," ujar Rapmon langsung membuat anaknya melongokkan kepala.

 _Makanan?_

"Ke sini, ikuti Papa." Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan dengan segera Taehyung berlari mengekor dengan langkah-langkah pendek. Seokjin memandang kepergian punggung kecil tersebut dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya.

"Kau meninggalkan Mama hanya untuk makanan?" desis wanita itu. "Betapa teganya kau, Kim Taehyung," gumamnya patah hati.

Dengan penasaran Taehyung mengikuti Rapmon hingga ayahnya mengambil sebuah piring yang diletakkan di atas televisi, tempat yang cukup tinggi dan tidak bisa dijangkau oleh anak-anak bahkan Yoongi sekalipun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Taehyung memandang sesuatu lembek berwarna gelap yang memenuhi piring di tangan ayahnya.

"Coba saja dulu," bujuk Rapmon sambil menyodorkan satu sendok makanan tersebut ke depan mulut Taehyung yang tanpa curiga langsung terbuka dan menerima suapan sang ayah. Rapmon menunggu reaksi anaknya.

"Enak?" tanya lelaki itu dijawab oleh acungan ibu jari Taehyung, isyarat yang selalu dia gunakan setiap kali dia memakan makanan enak. Rapmon tertawa, puas akan reaksi putranya dan mengacak rambut Taehyung dengan gemas.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Rapmon dibalas anggukan oleh si balita.

"Aaa~" namja tersebut menuntun anaknya untuk membuka mulut dan kembali menyuapkan makanan lembek itu. Dengan riang Taehyung terus mengunyah lantas mengedarkan pandangan dan beranjak untuk mendekati Hoseok yang sedang bermain robot.

"Jimin-ah," panggil Rapmon membuat si pemilik nama menoleh. "Lihat, Taetae bilang makanannya enak. Kau yakin tidak mau makan?"

Jimin mencari sosok Taehyung dan benar, saudaranya tersebut terlihat seperti sedang mengunyah sesuatu dan sama sekali tidak kelihatan jika dia tidak menyukainya. Bocah itu kembali memandang Rapmon yang kini sudah siap dengan sendok berisi makanan lembek berwarna gelap yang tadi enggan dia makan karena bentuknya mencurigakan.

"Cobalah dulu, ini enak." Rapmon tersenyum. Jimin nampak ragu, dia kembali memandang Taehyung namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri, berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

"Sedikit saja, cobalah sedikit dulu," bujuk sang Ayah.

"Cedikit..." protes Jimin, dengan ujung jari dia menunjuk sendok yang terisi penuh. Rapmon mengerti, mengurangi makanan yang mengisi sendok di tangannya lalu dengan hati-hati dia menyuapi Jimin. Bocah kecil itu terdiam, mengunyah dan merasakan makanan di dalam mulutnya sementara sang Ayah jauh lebih gugup menunggu reaksinya.

"Enak?" tanya Rapmon hampir takut jika nanti Jimin mendadak memuntahkan isi mulutnya namun kemudian menghembuskan dia napas lega saat balita itu mengangguk. Jimin bahkan menunjuk ke piring, meminta untuk disuapi lagi dan dengan senang hati ayahnya menyanggupi.

"Yoongi-ya, kau tidak mau mencoba?" kali ini Rapmon memanggil si sulung. Melihat adik-adiknya makan dengan tenang, mau tak mau membuat Yoongi penasaran dan dia berlari mendekati ayahnya, meninggalkan buku serta pensil yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

Sampai kapan pun Rapmon tidak akan pernah memberi tahu jika yang dia pegang sekarang adalah tumis sayuran yang dikecapi. Bukan rahasia umum jika anak-anak tidak suka sayuran, termasuk keenam putranya. Terutama Yoongi dan Jimin, kedua bocah itu terkenal sebagai karnivora sejati di keluarga Kim. Dalam setiap menu, dengan pintar mereka akan menemukan sayuran yang sudah disembunyikan Seokjin di antara daging maupun nasi lalu menyisihkannya. Selain itu, Jimin juga sangat sensitif dengan apapun yang berwarna hijau, dia selalu punya pikiran buruk dengan benda-benda hijau membuat usaha untuk membujuknya makan sayuran menjadi dua kali lipat lebih sulit. Meminta Taehyung untuk makan hanyalah pancingan karena Taehyung memang bukan tipe anak yang sulit makan, dia mau mencicipi apapun selama makanan itu tidak panas dan tidak bergerak. Pun dengan si kembar kedua, Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"PAPAAA!" teriakan keras Hoseok membuat Yoongi dan Jimin terlonjak di tempat karena kaget.

" _A-yo, wassup~_ " jawab Rapmon, menyuapi Jimin terlebih dulu sebelum meletakkan piring kembali ke atas televisi dan beranjak ke tempat Hoseok.

"PAPA, KOOKIE MAKAN KELELENG!" Hoseok berteriak lagi.

" _WHAT_!?" Rapmon tiba dan langsung melihat putra bungsunya sedang mengemut sesuatu yang cukup besar hingga membuat sebelah pipinya menggembung bulat seperti orang sakit gusi.

"Apa?" Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi, baru selesai meletakkan ember ketika Hoseok berteriak keras.

"Kookie makan keleleng." Hoseok menunjuk adiknya. "Hobi sudah belusaha melebutnya tapi tidak boleh," ujarnya.

"Keluarkan, Kook-ah," bujuk Rapmon sambil mencoba membuka mulut anaknya, namun Jungkook menolak. Bayi itu malah mengetatkan kedua bibir membuat sang papa makin panik jika kelereng di dalam mulutnya tertelan.

"Keluarkan, Papa mohon." Rapmon memaksa membuka mulut Jungkook yang membuat bayi tersebut berontak dan menjerit keras.

"Hati-hati—" suara Seokjin tercekat, cemas saat melihat suaminya mencoba mengambil kelereng di antara gusi Jungkook. Jungkook tersedak, nyaris muntah ketika jari ayahnya masuk ke dalam mulut dan meraih kelereng lalu membuangnya cepat ke lantai. Maknae seketika menangis sekuat tenaga, menolak tangan Rapmon ketika sang papa meraih ketiaknya untuk digendong. Bayi itu mengamuk di pelukan ayahnya. Rapmon menggendong Jungkook menjauh sementara Seokjin mengajak Hoseok dan Namjoon mengumpulkan semua kelereng untuk disimpan ke kotak mainan.

"Ssst, cup cup cup~" Rapmon menimang tubuh Jungkook ke atas dan ke bawah tapi bayinya masih belum mau berhenti menjerit-jerit, sepertinya dia sangat marah 'makanan'nya sudah diambil dengan paksa.

"Kelereng bukan untuk dimakan, Sayang. Kookie tidak bisa makan itu—"

"HUWAAA!" Jungkook memotong ucapan ayahnya dengan lengkingan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"Aiguu~ apa kau bercita-cita jadi penyanyi, huh? Nada tinggimu benar-benar menakjubkan," gurau Rapmon padahal dalam hati dia bingung harus melakukan apa pada anaknya yang kini mulai menggeliat brutal di gendongannya mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Ayo, kita cari sesuatu untuk dimakan." Rapmon memeluk Jungkook dengan lebih erat, mengakibatkan bayi tersebut menjerit lebih marah. "Kau mau kue? Ayo, kita cari kue. Kue ada dimana~"

Mendengar ada yang menyebut 'kue' membuat telinga Taehyung berdiri, sekejab dia bangkit dari duduk dan mengikuti langkah ayahnya menuju dapur. Di belakang bocah itu mengekor Hoseok serta Namjoon.

"Kue mana kue~" ujar Rapmon sembari menimang-nimang Jungkook dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lain meraih toples berisi kue susu kering buatan sang ibu yang diletakkan di rak atas almari persediaan. Rapmon meletakkan satu keping kue di tangan mungil bayinya, berhasil membuat Jungkook berhenti menangis sejenak. Mata bulat tersebut mengamati benda di tangannya sebentar dan begitu dia mengenalinya, langsung kue itu dimasukkan ke dalam mulut.

"Kau lapar, huh?" Rapmon menyeringai melihat maknae kemudian mengemuti kue hingga hancur dan mengunyahnya pelan dengan gigi seri yang baru tumbuh empat biji.

"Papa, kue~" suara Hoseok terdengar dari arah bawah dan Rapmon terkejut, sama sekali tidak sadar jika ternyata sudah ada tiga tuyul yang mengikutinya hingga dapur. Taehyung bahkan sudah menengadahkan kedua tangan dan memasang mata memelas.

"Tuteyoo~" pinta Taehyung, ditirukan oleh Namjoon yang juga menengadahkan tangan kemudian.

"Juseyoo~" serempak si kembar ikut memohon dan Rapmon tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain tersenyum. Apa boleh buat, anak-anaknya sangat menggemaskan.

"Ini. Satu untuk Hobie, Joonie, dan Taehyung. Jangan berebut ya." Rapmon memberikan satu keping kue pada masing-masing anak dijawab 'ne' patuh oleh mereka.

"Telima kasih, Papa," ucap Hoseok sambil menundukkan badan diikuti oleh Namjoon sementara Taehyung sudah lebih dulu berlari kembali ke ruang duduk. Melihat anaknya sudah bisa mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkukkan badan membuat Rapmon cukup terkejut sebab seingatnya terakhir kali dia di rumah sebelum memulai proyek di luar negeri, dia masih melihat Seokjin berkali-kali mengingatkan si kembar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saat diberi sesuatu.

"Papa, kue—" Jimin menyambut kedatangan ayahnya di ruang duduk dengan mata menagih dan langsung diam begitu melihat Rapmon menyodorkan apa yang dia minta.

"Bilang apa, Jiminie?" lelaki itu mencoba bertanya.

"Telima kacih, Papa," jawab Jimin sembari meletakkan tangan di depan perut lalu membungkukkan badan.

 _Wow, Jimin juga?_ Batin Rapmon menyimpan rasa bangga. Istrinya benar-benar hebat.

Sebentar kemudian Yoongi mendekat untuk mengambil jatah kue dan—kembali—Rapmon berhasil membuatnya berterima kasih sambil membungkukkan badan.

Sejenak suasana tenang. Hoseok dan Namjoon melanjutkan imajinasi mereka bermain robot dengan Taehyung yang menjadi supporter, di sisi lain Yoongi tekun mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolah menulis huruf hangul dengan Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang mewarnai buku bergambar. Perlahan Rapmon menurunkan Jungkook ke atas karpet, si bayi tidak berpindah kemana-mana hanya duduk sambil sibuk mengunyah kue di tangannya.

 _This is life,_ batin Rapmon lega, dengan santai menggeliatkan badan tepat ketika Jimin berteriak.

"Ande!" (Andwe!) disusul oleh isakannya, "Hiks—" dan dia pun menangis.

" _Ah, whyyy_ , Jiminie?" suara Rapmon terdengar frustasi, baru juga dia menikmati kebebasan selama semenit. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia mendekati Jimin setelah memastikan Jungkook masih berada di tempatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rapmon ketika melihat Jimin dari dekat dan tidak melihat ada luka di badan anak itu maupun tanda-tanda dia dinakali saudaranya. Jimin tersedu, tangan gemuknya menunjukkan kue yang tinggal separuh sebab setengahnya telah patah dan kini tergeletak di atas meja, mengotori buku yang sedang dia warnai.

"Kau mau kue lagi? Tapi itu masih." Rapmon tidak mengerti.

"Ande. Patah..." Jimin terisak sambil terus memperlihatkan kue yang tinggal separuh di tangannya, dia nampak begitu sedih seolah hatinya ikut patah menjadi dua dan hal tersebut membuat sang ayah bengong seketika.

"Kau menangis karena kuenya patah?" desis Rapmon tidak percaya. Tapi melihat ekspresi si papa yang terlihat sama sekali tidak menaruh simpati, tangisan Jimin meledak lagi.

"Huwaaa~"

Rapmon kelabakan. "Tidak apa-apa kuenya patah, ini masih bisa dimakan—"

"Ande, ande, ande!" (Andwe, andwe, andwe!) Jimin menggelengkan kepala, memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke meja, dan menangis semakin keras.

"Jiminie, kue yang patah tidak akan mengubah rasanya. Rasanya sama saja. Coba makan," bujuk Rapmon sembari mengambil potongan kue dari atas meja dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Jimin, namun bocah itu kembali menggelengkan kepala dan bahkan bergerak mundur menjauhi meja sekaligus tangan sang ayah sambil tetap menangis.

Rapmon menghela napas. "Kim Jimin—"

Mendadak Yoongi menyodorkan kue pada Jimin. Adiknya berhenti menangis sejenak, memandang kuenya sendiri yang tinggal setengah dan kue Yoongi yang lebih besar karena baru digigit satu kali. Jimin mengambil kue kakaknya dan Yoongi mengambil kuenya. Kemudian dengan kalem bocah dua tahun tersebut memakan kue Yoongi sementara Hyung-nya memegang kue Jimin sambil kembali meraih pensil. Melihat pemandangan itu Rapmon hanya dapat tercengang, dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya dia memandang Yoongi yang kembali menulis hangul di buku.

"Kim Yoongi," panggil Rapmon membuat si sulung mendongakkan kepala. Dua acungan ibu jari tangan telah menunggunya.

"Kau hebat. Kau jagoan," puji Rapmon dibalas oleh kedipan mata tidak mengerti dari anaknya dan lelaki itu hanya tertawa. Dia memberikan bagian lain kue Jimin yang patah dan diterima tanpa banyak protes oleh Yoongi.

"Enak?" tanya Rapmon dibalas anggukan putranya sebab dia sedang mengunyah kue yang membuatnya tidak dapat menjawab. Dengan bangga Rapmon mengacak rambut hitam Yoongi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Jimin menangis?" Seokjin muncul di ruang duduk. Aroma sabun menguar dari tubuhnya dan wajah ibu muda tersebut nampak segar. Agaknya wanita itu baru selesai mandi. Memang mandi pagi adalah hal yang hampir tidak pernah bisa dilakukan Seokjin kecuali kalau suaminya berada di rumah. Sebab keenam anaknya sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggalkan tanpa pengawasan.

" _Nothing, everything is undercontrol now,_ " jawab Rapmon sembari menyandarkan punggung ke kaki sofa di sebelah Jungkook yang masih tekun mengemuti kue.

Seokjin mengerutkan alis mendengar kalimat suaminya namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia mengambil piring yang diletakkan Rapmon di atas televisi dan sekejab nampak terkejut.

"Yeobo," panggil Seokjin dibalas 'hm' pendek oleh suaminya yang sedang menggoda Jungkook, membuat bayi itu terkekeh.

"Habis?" Seokjin memperlihatkan piring yang sudah kosong pada Rapmon. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Kau tidak memakannya sendiri 'kan?"

"Yah~" Rapmon merengut, tidak terima dituduh seperti itu. "Aku mana doyan makanan manis," desisnya.

"Tapi ini?" Seokjin kembali menunjukkan piring yang kosong pada Rapmon.

"Itu senjata rahasia." Lelaki tersebut menjawab sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Seokjin hanya mencibir lalu membawa piring tersebut ke dapur untuk dicuci.

"Itu senjata rahasia~" gumam Rapmon sembari mengangkat Jungkook dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan. "Rahasia antar laki-laki. Benar 'kan, Jungkook-ah?" dan bayinya terkekeh menjawab.

Selesai mencuci piring, Seokjin kembali ke ruang duduk. Sepasang mata indahnya memandang berkeliling, melihat kesibukan keenam buah hatinya lalu tersenyum. Wanita tersebut merebahkan pinggul di sofa di sebelah Rapmon, menyodorkan kedua tangan pada Jungkook.

"Kookie-ya, ikut Mama?" Seokjin menawarkan diri.

"Main sama Mama? Jungkookie mau main sama Mama?" Rapmon menyahut. Jungkook hanya memandang ibunya sekilas lalu kembali menatap kue yang sudah berkurang separuh di tangan dan lebih memilih melanjutkan makan.

"Oke, baiklah, mainlah dengan Papamu." Seokjin mendengus melihat penolakan tersebut. Setelah ditinggalkan Taehyung, sekarang Jungkook pun cuek padanya. "Kalian selalu jadi anak Papa setiap kali Papa kalian pulang."

Mendengar omelan sang istri, Rapmon hanya dapat tertawa merayakan kemenangan, menuai cubitan kesal Seokjin yang mana malah membuat tawa suaminya makin keras.

"Kim Yoongi, _how's school_?" celetuk Rapmon langsung membuat wajah Yoongi terangkat dan untuk beberapa detik dia terdiam. Sepasang mata kecilnya kemudian beralih pada Seokjin yang nampak sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" wanita tersebut menerjemahkan, segera membuat anaknya tersenyum seolah bilang 'Oh, itu maksudnya.'

" _Great_!" jawab Yoongi.

" _That's relieved._ " Rapmon mengangguk-angguk. " _But, I heard you did saying English with your friends don't understand it well. Are you okay?_ "

Kembali Yoongi memandang Seokjin, meminta bantuan untuk memahami kalimat sang ayah.

"Papa dengar kau bicara bahasa Inggris dengan teman-temanmu yang belum lancar memahaminya. Apa tidak ada masalah (dengan itu)?"

"Eumm..." Yoongi mengedipkan mata. " _That's a bit..._ "

Rapmon tersenyum, menurunkan tubuh Jungkook ke karpet kemudian dia mengulurkan kedua tangan. " _Come here, Baby._ "

Si sulung bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menyambut lengan sang ayah dan ganti duduk di pangkuan Rapmon menghadap papanya. Jimin yang melihat si kakak beranjak, ikut berdiri lalu mendekati Seokjin yang masih duduk di atas sofa, mengangkat kedua tangan, meminta untuk dipangku juga.

"Bukankah Papa dan Mama sudah bilang padamu, _don't speak English except with us, right?_ " Rapmon menyentil ujung hidung Yoongi.

"Tapi ibu guru bicara _English, so do I._ Papa bilang, _answer English with English,_ " jawab Yoongi, kedua alisnya mengerut tanda jika dia tidak akan mau menyerah begitu saja mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Di sofa, Seokjin perlahan menghela napas, menahan diri untuk tidak menyela pembicaraan kedua namja itu. Rapmon memang sudah memintanya bicara dengan Yoongi mengenai kebiasaan anak tersebut yang bicara bahasa asing pada teman sekolahnya, yang membuat dia dijauhi sebab tidak ada anak seusianya di sekolah dapat bicara Inggris sebaik Yoongi. Bukan hal buruk memang mampu berbahasa asing sejak dini, namun jika hal itu berdampak pada tidak adanya teman Seokjin khawatir di masa depan Yoongi akan memiliki kesulitan bersosialisasi.

" _Did your friends speak English too?_ " tanya Rapmon dibalas diam sejenak oleh putranya yang kemudian menjawab ' _no_ '.

Pria muda tersebut tersenyum, mengusap rambut hitam Yoongi dan merapikan potongan poninya. " _Answer English with English didn't mean you can speak English to someone doesn't do it,_ " ujar Rapmon hati-hati, mengatakan kata demi kata kalimatnya dengan artikulasi jelas, membiarkan otak muda Yoongi memproses sendiri makna dari ucapannya.

" _Remember, someone DOESN'T DO IT,_ " ulang Rapmon.

Yoongi terdiam, perlahan kedua matanya bersinar. "Jadi, Yoongi hanya boleh _speaking English with Papa and Mama because you both speak English too?_ " tanyanya kemudian.

" _Of course! Challenge us!_ " jawab Rapmon memunculkan senyuman lebar anaknya.

"Sama bu guru juga boleh? _She speaks English too,_ " Yoongi nampak berharap.

" _You can try it,_ Yoongi-ya," sahut Seokjin, sudah tersenyum melihat si sulung ternyata dapat mengerti jauh lebih mudah dari yang dia cemaskan.

"Sama Papa Sehun?" tanya anak tertua lagi.

"Papa Sehun? _Who's he?_ " alis Rapmon mengerut.

"Mungkin maksudnya Kris-ssi," celetuk Seokjin disambut tolehan tidak mengerti dari suaminya.

" _Who the hell is that?_ " desis Rapmon.

"Suami Suho-ssi. Kris memang jarang menjemput anaknya ke sekolah, lebih seringnya Suho. Kau ingat? Wanita mungil yang kau bilang ' _has a sweet smile just like_ Bunda Maria'?"

Rapmon ber-ah pendek. "Yang punya anak kembar beda warna kulit itu? Siapa namanya—"

"Jongin dan Sehun!" sela Yoongi menyuarakan nama teman sekelasnya.

"Ah, iya. Jongin, Sehun." Rapmon mengangguk-angguk. "Ayahnya bule? Wow, aku malah tidak tahu."

"Itu karena kau jarang ke sekolah." Seokjin tersenyum. "Aku dengar Kris juga seorang foto model."

"Oh ya? Harusnya aku malah kenal dia dong, aku tahu semua orang yang sudah beranak di dunia hiburan," kata Rapmon kaget. "Apa dia menyembunyikan keluarganya?"

"Eyy, kenapa kau menuduhnya seperti itu?" Seokjin mengibaskan tangan merasa kurang senang dengan kalimat asal ceplos sang suami.

"Eyy, siapa tahu 'kan? Buktinya aku tidak kenal. _FYI,_ sesama namja yang sudah berkeluarga biasanya lebih gampang bergaul daripada mereka yang single," balas Rapmon.

"Karena merasa senasib seperjuangan?" tebak Seokjin geli.

"Yeah-" Rapmon mengangguk lesu.

"Mama, Mama," suara kecil Jimin menyela perdebatan orang tuanya, membuat Seokjin menunduk memandang seraut wajah mungil yang nampak penasaran. "Englet itu apa?"

Sang ibu tersenyum. " _English_ itu _I love you,_ " jawabnya dengan sederhana.

"Ai lop yu?" ulang Jimin dengan suara menggantung, memproses lambat pengetahuan yang baru dia dapatkan dengan otak hijaunya yang masih berusia dua tahun.

"AI LOP YU!" tiba-tiba Taehyung berteriak, mengagetkan semua orang yang mendengarnya termasuk Jungkook yang sudah hampir menghabiskan kue di tangannya.

"AI LOP YU! TAETAE AI LOP YU! TAETAE ENGLET!" Taehyung berteriak-teriak sambil berlarian memutari sofa lalu jatuh menubruk lengan Rapmon, tanpa sengaja tangannya mengeplak wajah Yoongi membuat kakaknya berteriak.

"SAKIT!" plak! Dengan beringas Yoongi balas memukul tangan si adik namun Taehyung hanya tertawa-tawa.

"Ai lop yu! Ai lop yu! Ai lop yu!" Taehyung mengulang-ulang kalimat itu, diikuti oleh Jimin. Di sisi lain, Jungkook yang mendengar ada irama di sekitarnya mendadak jadi menggerakkan badan seolah sedang menari sambil tergelak riang. Melihat itu semua, Rapmon dan Seokjin tertawa bersama.

"Ai lop yu kenapa? Siapa ai lop yu?" tanya Hoseok yang datang sedikit terlambat, memandang kehebohan adik-adiknya dengan mata kebingungan.

"Ai lop yu! Ai lop yu!" namun berbeda dengan Hoseok, Namjoon nampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dan lebih memilih langsung melompat-lompat sesuai nada suaranya sendiri.

Melihat ada yang melakukan hal mengasyikkan, Taehyung melepaskan diri dari lengan ayahnya dan bergabung dengan Namjoon yang masih melompat-lompat sambil terus mengatakan 'ai lop yu'.

"Yah, yah, yah, _don't jump._ Nanti kalian terpeleset," ujar Rapmon memperingatkan.

"Namjoonie, Taehyungie, jangan melompat-lompat," imbuh Seokjin memandang penuh khawatir pada dua buah hatinya sebab di sekitar mereka sekarang ada banyak mainan yang berserakan.

"Yah, _you two! Sit down!_ " Rapmon hilang kesabaran, tanpa tahu jika kalimatnya barusan membuat sepasang mata Yoongi bersinar.

" _SHIT down?_ "

.

 _What?_

 **-END-**

* * *

Terakhir update 5 September 2015, betapa bahagia akhirnya bisa netesin satu draft ini juga *bersit ingus*  
Sejatinya chapter ini udah lamaaa banget ketulis tapi ada beberapa bagian yg kurang sreg, males edit dan akhirnya malah bablas entah kemana  
Maapkan TT_TT

Ada yang kangen sama Baby Baby? Siapa yg paling dikangenin?  
Myka: yang pasti bukan bapaknya :v


	5. Chapter 5

**[Special Chapter]**

Bagaimana kira-kira kalau karakter para bayi unyu di Baby Baby sudah tumbuh besar?  
Ini secuil kisah mereka saat remaja.  
Yoongi 18thn / NamHope 17thn / VMin 16thn / Jungkook 14thn

#namjin #bts #t #gs

 **Baby Baby  
5**

Tik tok tik tok...

Suara detikan jam—

Tuk tuk tuk...

Terdengar seiring dengan ketukan sisi tajam pisau di atas telenan kayu—

Blup blup blup...

Bersamaan dengan gumam mendidih air di dalam panci.

Seokjin menyatukan potongan wortel yang barusan selesai dia cacah dan menumpahkannya ke dalam panci yang mengepulkan asap putih, sebentar kemudian dia juga memasukkan potongan daun bawang serta seledri. Wanita itu memandang sekilas ke jam dinding yang menggantung di atas lemari es. Pukul setengah enam. Sudah waktunya anak-anaknya bangun.

Seokjin mengambil pengaduk sayur dan penutup panci.

Teng teng teng! Dia memukulkan kedua benda tersebut hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring.

"Bangun! Waktunya sekolah!" seru Seokjin, lalu terdiam sejenak, mencermati keheningan hingga akhirnya...

"Ne..." sebuah jawaban menggema malas dari arah luar dapur segera membuat wanita itu tersenyum, kembali meletakkan tutup ke atas panci dan melanjutkan kesibukannya memasak sarapan.

"Mama, selamat pagi..." sebuah suara serak menyapa, seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan dan mata besar yang masih terbuka separuh muncul di mulut pintu. Dia menguap lebar, menyeret kedua kakinya untuk mendekati Seokjin. Tluk, lantas menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja di pundak ibunya dari belakang.

Seokjin terkekeh. "Selamat pagi juga, Jungkook-ah. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Jungkook mengesah, dengan mengantuk melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang ibunya dan menyandarkan badan ke punggung wanita itu.

"Berat~" tegur Seokjin. "Bangunkan Hyung-mu sana."

"Andwe~~" Jungkook merajuk, menggelengkan kepala sekaligus mengusapkan minyak di hidungnya ke pakaian sang ibu. "Aku tidak mau membangunkan mereka. Hobie Hyung saja—"

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku saja?" sahut seseorang dengan tiba-tiba. Sesosok pemuda lain masuk ke dalam dapur dengan tangan mengusapkan tisu ke wajahnya untuk menyerap minyak dan sesekali merapikan rambut coklat yang telah tumbuh panjang dibentuk belahan tepat di tengah.

"Kook-ah, rambutmu—" Hoseok menahan tawa melihat kepala adiknya saat ini seperti sedang memakai mahkota raja dengan rambut berantakan dan mencuat ke sana-kemari. "Kyeo~" dia berakhir dengan memuji, mengusap lembut kepala si adik.

"Mereka sangat sulit dibangunkan, ahh sireoo~" Jungkook menyembunyikan wajah di punggung Seokjin.

"Kawi bawi bok!" mendadak Hoseok mengeluarkan kertas dan dalam sekejab Jungkook kalah dengan batunya.

"Kau yang pergi," ucap siswa yang baru saja naik kelas dua SMA itu dengan santai, berkebalikan dengan Jungkook yang hanya dapat mengatakan 'andwe' panjang namun tetap saja pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku SMP tersebut beranjak dari ibunya, keluar dapur sambil menyeret kaki.

"Kenapa dia selalu saja begitu?" desis Hoseok dengan ujung bibir menyimpan senyum. Dibuangnya tisu ke dalam tempat sampah. "Setiap hari bilang tidak mau membangunkan Hyung. Apa dia tidak bosan?"

"Mungkin itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya sekarang." Seokjin terkekeh.

"Akan bagus kalau dia bisa mengulangi rutinitas ini setiap hari dan benar-benar jadi kebiasaan. Rengekannya itu kyeo sekali. Benar 'kan, Mama?" ujar Hoseok sambil meraih kain lap di atas lemari es. Dia beranjak untuk membersihkan meja makan.

"Hoseok-ah, dimana Jiminie? Apa dia belum bangun?" tanya Seokjin.

"WC. Bangun tidur dia langsung bilang perutnya sakit," jawab Hoseok. "Aku bantu menata piringnya nanti, Mama. Aku selesaikan dulu ini."

"Ne, terima kasih, Hoseok-ah~"

Jungkook menghentikan langkah kaki di depan dua pintu kamar yang sama-sama sudah terbuka dan seketika dia menghela napas panjang melihat ada seonggok manusia yang masih terkapar tak bergerak di kasur bawah tempat tidur susun serta dua buntelan lagi di kamar sebelahnya.

"Aish, sireoo~" Jungkook mengeluh kesal meski begitu, tetap saja kakinya beranjak menuju kamar yang tinggal menyisakan satu orang terlebih dulu.

"Hyung, bangun." Pemuda tersebut menggoyangkan tubuh berkulit tan yang hanya memakai celana pendek serta kaos oblong sebagai piyamanya.

"Namjoonie Hyung~" panggil Jungkook lagi, menggoyangkan kaki kakaknya dengan keras. Terlihat sepasang alis namja yang lebih tua mengerut, sebentar kemudian dia menggeliat dan mulai membuka mata.

"Sudah pagi, Hyung," ujar Jungkook menunggu balasan 'Hm' pendek lantas baru berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon yang kembali menggeliat merenggangkan kedua kaki serta tangannya hingga melebihi batas kasur. Jungkook berpindah ke kamar sebelah.

"Yoongi Hyung, bangun." Dengan hati-hati dia menepuk bahu yang tertutupi selimut hingga ke kepala. "Hyungnim," panggilnya sekali lagi dan kali ini berhasil membuat manusia yang melingkarkan diri di kasur hangat bergerak. Sebuah dengusan napas terdengar, segera membuat Jungkook mundur beberapa langkah dan dengan cepat beralih ke ranjang di sebelahnya.

"Tae Hyung, bangun." Pemuda itu menggoyangkan tubuh panjang yang keseluruhannya dibalut oleh selimut serupa dengan lumpia. "Hyung!" berbeda dengan saat dia membangunkan kedua kakak sebelumnya, kali ini Jungkook mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menggoyangkan serta mengeplak buntelan selimut tersebut.

Tak ada respon.

"Yah!" Jungkook berseru tertahan, sebab di ranjang seberang Yoongi—kakak tertuanya—masih terlihat setengah sadar menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Tae Hyung, bangun!" siswa SMP sekaligus yang menjadi Maknae keluarga itu nampak hilang kesabaran. Dia memukulkan telapak tangannya berkali-kali ke badan kakaknya namun masih tidak berpengaruh apa-apa seolah yang sedang dia bangunkan adalah seonggok mayat. Di ranjang sebelah, Yoongi hanya melemparkan pandangan tanpa minat pada kedua adiknya, dia berbalik, menaikkan selimut dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Jungkook mendengus. Dia beranjak ke ujung kasur Taehyung, mencengkeram selimut lalu menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Selimut enyah dalam sekejab, mempertontonkan tubuh tan yang hanya memakai selembar bokser. Ah, Taehyung pasti melepas bajunya lagi di tengah malam. Kebiasaan yang buruk.

"Bangun atau aku akan memukulmu," ancam Jungkook dan plak! Tanpa menunggu telapak tangannya sudah mendarat di lengan Taehyung membuat kakaknya berjingat kaget. Pemuda itu mengeluh, menggumamkan sesuatu sembari mengusap bekas pukulan Jungkook barusan. Dia bergerak, membalikkan badan, lalu diam.

"Jangan tidur lagi!" Jungkook menahan kesal. Inilah hal yang paling dia benci setiap kali diminta membangunkan kakak-kakaknya. Mereka semua sangat sulit bangun!

"Tae Hyung, ayo bangun. Aku tidak mau keduluan Hobie Hyung ke kamar mandi!" Jungkook menggoyangkan badan Taehyung, menarik-narik tangannya, menjewer telinganya, bahkan memelorotkan celananya hingga terlihat sebuah bulatan bokong lengkap dengan belahannya.

"Bangun!" plak! Kembali Jungkook mendaratkan pukulan, kali ini di pantat Taehyung.

"Aduh!" si pemilik bokong berseru kaget, melayangkan tangan untuk mengusap-usap bagian belakang badannya. "Sakit, Kook-ah~" keluh Taehyung, wajahnya merengut seperti anak kecil mau menangis.

"Makanya bangun!" Jungkook mendelikkan mata galak.

Taehyung cemberut, kedua matanya masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, akan ku makan jatah sarapanmu." Maknae mengancam lalu berbalik keluar dari kamar Taehyung yang dihuni berbarengan dengan Yoongi serta Jungkook sendiri setelah sebelumnya mengulangi kalimat 'Yoongi Hyung, bangun!'.

Yoongi bangkit duduk di atas kasurnya, merenggangkan tangan ke atas baru kemudian menggosok mata dan merapikan rambut hitam yang kusut. Dia menguap, turun dari tempat tidur dengan tangan memegang sebuah bantal.

"Bangun, dasar tukang tidur," desisnya ketika melewati ranjang Taehyung sembari melemparkan bantal yang tepat mengenai kepala adiknya yang sedang memakai baju.

"Yoongi-ya, selamat pagi~" sapa Seokjin ketika melihat putra sulungnya masuk ke dapur yang sekaligus menjadi ruang makan mereka. Yoongi segera mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ditata berjejer tiga, berhadapan dengan tiga kursi lain di seberang meja.

"Menunya sup," ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni sembari meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi di hadapan Yoongi. "Sup sup sup~" nyanyi Jimin dengan riang, ganti meletakkan mangkuk nasi lain di sebelah Yoongi dan seterusnya.

Tak lama sosok Taehyung muncul di pintu, menguap lebar dan berjalan malas ke kursi di samping kakak tertuanya.

"Bajumu terbalik," tegur Yoongi.

"Ne?" Taehyung melebarkan mata, tidak terlalu mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Bajumu terbalik," ulang Yoongi sedikit lebih keras, membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam dapur menoleh. Taehyung memandang kaos yang dia kenakan dan baru sadar jika jahitannya berada di luar.

Jimin yang pertama kali tertawa, disusul oleh Hoseok.

"Apa kau bodoh?" namja itu masih menertawakan saudara kembarnya. "Yah, buka dulu matamu sebelum pakai baju!"

"Diam kau," gumam Taehyung menggerutu, melepas bajunya di tempat dan membaliknya lantas memakainya lagi.

Seokjin yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mengulum senyum. Tak lama kemudian sosok Jungkook masuk ke dalam dapur diikuti oleh Namjoon, wajah mereka basah, sepertinya habis cuci muka.

"Sudah lengkap semuanya?" tanya Seokjin sembari mendudukkan diri di ujung meja. Nampak Jimin mengedarkan pandangan dengan bibir menggumam 'satu, dua, tiga...'

"Ne~" Hoseok menjawab lebih cepat.

"Kalau begitu makanlah," ujar sang ibu.

"Selamat makan~" koor semuanya berbarengan.

"Ah sial, aku malas sekali ke sekolah," desis Yoongi dengan tangan mulai mengambil lauk dan memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Di sebelahnya Taehyung dan Namjoon juga melakukan hal yang sama, pun dengan tiga orang lain yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Semalam Mama lihat ada yang masih bangun sekitar jam satu. Siapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Kim Yoongi," jawab kakak tertua. "Aku mengerjakan tugas sampai jam dua."

"Siapa yang ke dapur sekitar jam tiga? Ada suara orang membuka lemari es," lanjut Seokjin. Keenam anaknya terdiam, saling berpandangan dengan mulut masih mengunyah makanan.

"Jiminie—" kalimat Hoseok terpotong.

"Aniya!" Jimin mengibaskan tangan. "Aku sama sekali tidak bangun tadi malam. Badanku sangat capek karena latihan baseball kemarin jadi aku tidak bangun. Aku bahkan tidak bermimpi."

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Seokjin. "Jungkookie? Namjoonie?"

"Tidak mungkin Namjoonie," sergah Yoongi. "Semalam dia tidur sangat nyenyak sampai suara ngoroknya terdengar dari kamar sebelah."

"Itu benar!" Hoseok mengiyakan, ada rasa dendam di suaranya. "Semalaman orang ini mendengkur sangat keras seperti suara rombongan tank tentara mau ke medan perang. Jiminie malah bisa tidur seperti orang mati. Aku yang tersiksa sendiri!"

"Mian," cetus Namjoon. "Kalau kau memang terganggu seharusnya kau membalik badanku—"

"Aku sudah melakukannya!" tuding Hoseok. "Tapi kau kembali lagi ke posisimu semula dan mengorok lagi. Tanya saja Yoongi Hyung."

Namjoon memandang Yoongi.

"Aku sudah ke kamarmu dua kali." Yoongi menatap tajam, seketika membuat adiknya kicep dan menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf," desis Namjoon memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulut dan mengunyah dalam diam.

"Aku juga tidak merasa aku bangun tadi malam," celetuk Jungkook.

"Jadi?" Seokjin menelengkan kepala. "Masa iya lemari esnya terbuka sendiri? Mama mendengar suara langkah kaki lho."

"Mungkin Taehyung," ujar Taehyung, sekejab seluruh mata tertuju padanya. "Semalam rasanya gerah, sepertinya aku juga bangun untuk mencari minum. Tapi aku tidak terlalu jelas mengingatnya."

"Kau pasti jalan sambil setengah tidur lagi," tebak Jimin.

"Itu sudah pasti." Hoseok mengarahkan ujung sumpit ke adiknya. "Yang semalam bangun dan membuka lemari es untuk minum adalah Kim Taehyung. Case closed!"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Makanya, kalau ada waktu istirahat di siang hari, istirahatlah. Gunakan juga untuk mengerjakan tugas atau yang lain. Jangan sampai kalian terlalu menyibukkan diri terus baru mengerjakan tugas di malam hari sampai begadang dan besoknya bilang malas ke sekolah karena mengantuk—"

Yoongi menundukkan kepala.

"Atau tidur dengan badan yang terlalu capek—"

Jimin meringis malu.

"Bahkan sampai berjalan sambil tidur. Itu semua tanda kalau waktu istirahat kalian kurang. Boleh saja kalian pergi bermain, tapi Mama minta jangan terlalu sering. Masih ada hari Sabtu dan Minggu untuk kalian main sepuasnya. Jadi di hari-hari biasa, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Ne?" nasehat Seokjin dibalas 'ne' kompak dari keenam anaknya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Mama, ngomong-ngomong soal hari Minggu, apa Papa akan pulang Sabtu ini?" Taehyung menoleh.

"Mama, suruh Papa untuk pulang. Dia masih berhutang balapan sepeda dengan kami," timpal Hoseok.

"Kenapa menyuruh Mama? Bilang saja ke Papa kalian sendiri." Seokjin mengedipkan mata keheranan.

"Papa tidak pernah mau mengangkat telpon kami," dengus Jungkook.

"Dia selalu kabur setiap kali ditagih balapan ataupun pertandingan," imbuh Jimin diiyakan oleh saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Makanya jangan menakut-nakuti Papa, sudah tahu Papa tidak pintar olahraga tapi masih saja menantang ini itu. Mana bisa Papa menandingi kemampuan kalian semua yang jauh lebih muda," ujar Seokjin.

"Papa 'kan juga masuk ke tim kami." Hoseok sewot. "Malah Papa yang paling bebas memilih tim dibanding kami yang harus kawi bawi bok untuk membagi diri."

"Papa juga selalu ikut di tim yang ada Jungkook, Hoseok, atau keduanya." Namjoon menimpali dari ujung.

"Papa selalu memilih tim yang kuat," imbuh Yoongi.

"Sudah diberi keringanan begitu dia masih saja melarikan diri. Memang dasarnya Papa kabur," cibir Jungkook.

" _Old man_ ~" timpal Namjoon.

"HAHAHA!" sisanya tergelak dalam tawa.

"Mama, telpon Papa. Suruh Papa pulang~" pinta Hoseok sesaat setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Benar, kalau Mama yang telpon Papa pasti mau pulang. Bilang saja kutu Jungkook sakit, pasti Papa langsung pulang hari itu juga," ujar Jimin yang langsung mendapat pekikan protes dari adiknya.

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA KUTU!"

"Aku mau saja bilang anjing, tapi kita tidak punya anjing," Jimin membela diri, melebarkan kedua matanya dengan polos.

"Iya iya, nanti Mama telpon Papa dan memintanya pulang. Kalau Papa tidak ada pekerjaan dia pasti akan pulang," Seokjin menengahi.

"Assa!" sorak anak-anaknya dengan riang.

"Kau bilang 'sakit', mendadak perutku jadi sakit," desis Namjoon mengundang perhatian semua orang. "Aku ke WC dulu." Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi perut diiringi oleh teriakan semua orang.

"YAH!" Yoongi menusukkan kedua sumpitnya ke tengah-tengah mangkuk nasi. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan WC waktu makan, KIM NAMJOON!?" serunya sangat keras hingga saudaranya yang sudah masuk ke dalam toilet masih bisa mendengar dan segera menyahut 'maaf!'

"Aduh, perutku juga sakit." Taehyung ikut merunduk lalu segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"AISH!" umpat semua orang.

"Hyuuung! Cepat sedikit, Hyung!" terdengar suara berat Taehyung dari arah lorong tempat kamar mandi dan toilet berada.

"Sebentar, aku baru mulai!" balas Namjoon dari dalam.

"Hyuuung! Lebih cepat, Hyung! Sudah di ujung!" Taehyung menggedor-gedor pintu WC.

"Sebentar! Baru keluar sepotong!" Namjoon terdengar kesal.

Namun mereka yang mendengar percakapan itu dari ruang makan masih jauh lebih geram. "YAH, KIM TAEHYUNG! KIM NAMJOON! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SOPAN!"

-o-

"Mama, pokoknya jangan lupa telpon Papa, ya!" Jimin mengingatkan begitu keluar kamar sudah memakai seragam sekolah lengkap dengan blazer dan dasi di badannya yang terbilang mungil untuk anak SMA, sedikit berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya, Taehyung, yang tumbuh lebih tinggi dan tegap.

"Iya," jawab Seokjin sabar, tersenyum sambil menyelesaikan kesibukannya mencuci alat makan.

"Mama, lakukan apapun untuk membujuk Papa. Aku yakin dia tidak akan mau begitu saja pulang dan menghadapi kami," sahut Hoseok menghentikan kaki di depan cermin yang tergantung di ruang duduk. Segera ketika dia sedang merapikan kerah kemeja, Yoongi mendorongnya pergi dan ganti menguasai cermin untuk memasang dasi.

"Siapa yang ada di rumah sore ini?" terdengar suara Jungkook dari arah lorong.

"Wae?" Taehyung melongokkan kepala keluar pintu, dasi menggantung tak terikat di lehernya, menunggu antrian Yoongi yang sudah hampir selesai.

"Sore nanti aku jadwal mencuci baju, tapi aku ada latihan beladiri di sekolah. Siapa yang mau aku ajak gantian?" Jungkook menunjuk white board yang digambari tabel dan terbagi atas enam nama hari dengan enam nama mereka semua, masing-masing kolom memiliki tulisan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang berbeda tiap harinya.

"Kim Namjoon," celetuk kakak kedua.

"Kalau begitu gantikan aku mencuci baju sore nanti ya, Hyung. Aku akan mengerjakan bagianmu besok," ujar Jungkook riang.

"Hm," balas Namjoon kalem.

"Jungkook-ah, sekalian kerjakan tugasku. Besok aku ada diskusi untuk presentasi sampai malam," sahut Yoongi.

" _His next course's on Saturday night_ , Hyung," celetuk Hoseok.

" _Who?_ " balas Yoongi.

"Jungkookie."

"Hyung, kalau kau tidak mengambil bagianmu besok jadwalmu akan diganti hari Sabtu." Jungkook muncul dari pintu ruang duduk. "Kau yakin?"

" _Of course NOT!_ " tukas Namjoon dari depan cermin, berdesakan dengan Taehyung yang sedang berusaha mengikatkan dasi. "Yoongi Hyung pasti punya kencan di hari Sabtu—"

"Oke," di luar dugaan Yoongi malah menganggukkan kepala.

"Eh?" mengundang tatapan seluruh adiknya.

"Aku bisa membatalkannya," ucap pemuda itu dengan santai, membuat saudaranya melongo dan sedetik kemudian mereka berteriak kompak.

"Yah, Hyung!"

"Waeee? Kenapa kau melakukan itu!?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membatalkan kencan secara sepihak hanya untuk menyetrika baju?"

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu?"

"Dia pasti sudah mengerahkan seluruh hidup matinya untuk mengajakmu kencan dan sekarang kau mau membatalkannya begitu saja. _BAD BOY!_ " seru Namjoon tidak terima.

"Eoh." Yoongi tidak mengelak. " _I am. Wanna fight?_ " tantangnya balik dibalas dengus napas bersamaan kelima adiknya.

"Yoongi Oppa jahaat~ Oppa nappeun namjaa~" ujar Jimin dengan suara sengaja dikecilkan meniru yeoja.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian tidak segera berangkat sekolah dan malah berkumpul di sini?" Seokjin muncul di pintu dengan celemek masih di badan dan sinar heran menguar dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Mama~ dengarkan aku. Masa' Yoongi Hyung—" Hoseok mencoba untuk mengadu tapi umpatan Taehyung yang tidak sengaja memandang ke arah jam dinding menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Setengah tujuh! _Shit!_ " pemuda itu segera menyambar tas diikuti oleh saudaranya yang lain. "Mama, _BRB (be right back)!_ " Taehyung mencium pipi ibunya dengan kilat lalu berlari ke beranda.

"Mama, aku ceritakan nanti. _Bye!_ " Hoseok ikut mengecup sebelah pipi Seokjin lainnya dan menyusul Taehyung.

"Hyung, tunggu! Aku kebelet pipis!" seru Jimin mendadak.

"HAISSHH!" koor yang lainnya dengan kompak.

"TUNGGU! CUMA SEBENTAR! TUNGGU!" teriak Jimin buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi sementara kelima namja lain sudah berada di beranda, bahkan Jungkook yang tiba paling akhir telah selesai mengikat tali sepatu.

"Anak itu kenapa selalu begini? Membuat terlambat saja," gerutu Namjoon.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Yoongi memandang jam tangannya. "Kalau kalian mau menunggunya, tunggu saja. Aku duluan." Dia beranjak membuka pintu.

"Ah, Hyung~ bagaimana kau bisa pergi duluan?" suara Hoseok terdengar mengeluh.

"Kalau menunggu Jiminie Hyung yang ada kita akan terlambat, Hyung. Aku juga mau duluan," ujar Jungkook segera melewati badan kakaknya dan menyusul Yoongi yang sudah berjalan menuju lift. Namjoon menghela napas, namun kemudian juga beranjak.

"Yah!" seru Hoseok. "Aish, terserah. Aku juga bisa terlambat kalau seperti ini. Taehyung-ah, ayo pergi. Jimin pasti bisa mengejar nanti."

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Seokjin. "Tapi Jimin masih di kamar mandi."

"Kami akan terlambat kalau menunggunya, Mama. Lagipula dia selalu seperti ini, tidak pernah kapok. Bilang saja padanya untuk menyusul," ujar Hoseok lantas berjalan keluar pintu apartemen diikuti oleh Taehyung.

Sejenak kemudian suara Jimin terdengar, sosoknya muncul dengan tangan masih sibuk membenahi ikat pinggang.

"Mama, yang lain mana?" tanya Jimin seolah sadar jika dia sudah ditinggalkan.

"Sudah berangkat," cicit Seokjin dan benar saja anaknya langsung menanggapi dengan rengekan panjang.

"JAHAT! KALIAN MENINGGALKAN AKU! JAHAAATTT!" Jimin melesat menuju pintu, memasukkan kaki ke dalam sepatu dan tanpa mau repot mengikat talinya dia segera berlari keluar. Di koridor teriakannya terdengar menggema hingga menembus dinding.

"HYUNG, TUNGGU! HYUNG—aduh, sepatuku lepas! HYUUUNGG!"

Sementara itu di depan ruang duduk, Seokjin hanya dapat menahan tawa. Rutinitas kecil seperti ini selalu terulang hampir setiap hari di dalam rumah apartemennya yang luas—yang mana akan terasa lebih sempit jika keenam anak tersebut berada lengkap di sana—namun tetap saja, jika kembali melihatnya lagi mau tak mau wanita tersebut akan tertawa geli. Obrolan anak-anaknya, suara tawa mereka, pertengkaran, dan semua keceriaan melebur menjadi satu seperti sebuah musik yang mengalun riang memenuhi hingga ke tiap sudut ruangan. Siapa sangka keenam bayinya yang dulu begitu lucu, menggemaskan, yang masih bicara cadel bahkan untuk makan saja harus disuapi, sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang bisa mengurus diri sendiri dan menentukan keputusannya dengan tegas.

Seokjin tersenyum, memelukkan tangan ke tubuhnya sembari mendengarkan keheningan yang kini bernaung melingkupi luas rumahnya. Seperti sebuah keajaiban, baru semenit lalu tempat tersebut begitu riuh dan ramai namun sekarang langsung berubah sepi layaknya tak berpenghuni. Tak apa, sunyi ini tak akan bertahan lama. Begitu anak-anak itu sudah pulang, rumah ini akan kembali hidup dan berwarna.

Seokjin kembali tersenyum.

"Kalian tumbuh dengan sangat baik, Sayang..." desisnya.

 **-END-**

* * *

Mendadak ketabrak sama ide ini XD  
Serumah isi 6 orang, mana cowok semua, berasa tinggal di asrama atau kos-kosan dg Seokjin sebagai ibu kosnya XD

Ada yg pernah review minta Baby Baby versi gede gak sih?  
Seinget Myka ada deh, atau Myka bacanya di FF sebelah? Wkwkwk

 **It is NOT THE END yaaa~  
Serial Baby Baby akan tetap BERLANJUT, Myka cuma iseng bikin satu chapter versi gedenya  
Maybe next chap mereka bakal menyusut jadi bayi lagi XD**

Yang pasti bikin cerita ini tuh antara kebayang rame sama ribet  
Rame karena banyak orangnya, seru, ngakaknya keras  
Tapi ribet buat membagi jatah dialog sama nulis adegan :'v  
Kayaknya Seokjin yg bagiannya paling dikit di sini, wkwkwk

Gak mau deh bikin versi gedenya mereka lagi, udah pada bisa ngomong, bisa ngebantah, bisa ngerusuh, jatah kalimatnya panjang-panjang :"  
Mending nulis bayinya, masih banyak bengong, cuma ketawa aja, unyuh :v


	6. Chapter 6

Yoongi membuat adiknya menangis.

#namjin #monjin #bts #t #gs

 **Baby Baby  
6**

Yoongi mendongak, sepasang matanya berkedip memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Bocah itu beralih melihat sekeliling, ke ruang duduk yang lengang yang hanya berisi dia serta Jimin—salah satu adiknya—yang nampak mengerutkan kening tengah serius melakukan sesuatu. Yoongi meletakkan pensil di atas buku tulis yang telah penuh oleh coretan huruf hangul yang sama, hasil pekerjaannya mencontoh tulisan Seokjin karena memang dia sedang belajar membaca dan menghapal hangul. Bocah tersebut melongokkan kepala ke samping, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan adiknya.

Jimin tengah sibuk mewarnai, mencengkeram krayon dengan jari-jemarinya yang gemuk dan menggoreskan ujung benda warna-warni itu bergantian ke setiap tempat putih di buku bergambar kesayangannya. Dia masih belum mengerti soal perbedaan warna, hanya diajari cara mengisi gambar dengan rapi dan tidak sampai keluar garis hitam tebal yang terkadang malah menjadikan hasil karyanya perpaduan antara cute dan menggelikan.

Ya bayangkan saja, Jimin seringkali mewarnai sesuatu dengan tidak seharusnya. Gambar bunga sederhana dengan hanya lima buah kelopak mekar dia beri warna berbeda untuk setiap lingkaran mahkotanya, membuat bunga itu jadi lebih mirip permen dengan lima pilihan rasa.

Di lain waktu dia juga memberikan warna pelangi untuk gambar seekor kelinci; merah untuk kepalanya, kuning untuk badannya, biru untuk kaki depannya, coklat untuk kaki belakangnya, merah muda untuk ekornya, dan oranye untuk telinganya. Jimin bahkan pernah total mewarnai hitam pada gambar seorang badut, hanya rambutnya saja yang terlihat cerah dengan warna kuning. Ketika Seokjin bertanya kenapa anaknya mewarnai sang badut sampai hitam legam, si balita menjawab polos "Papa! Ini!" sambil dia memegang rambutnya sendiri, membuat sang ibu langsung tertawa sampai sakit perut. Seokjin tidak menyangka jika selama ini Jimin melihat Rapmon sebagai seseorang yang serba gelap dengan rambut kuning.

Melihat adiknya begitu tenang dan tekun mewarnai, membuat Yoongi bosan. Sekali lagi dia memandang ke arah jam dinding, cuma berlalu tiga menit dari terakhir kali bocah itu menatapnya. Yoongi merengut. Dia merasa bosan dan kesepian.

Rapmon pergi sekitar sejam lalu untuk membeli sesuatu sambil mengajak si kembar Hoseok dan Namjoon serta Maknae Jungkook—orang-orang yang biasa meramaikan suasana rumah dan menjadi teman bermain Yoongi nomor satu—Bocah tersebut masih ingat papanya bilang akan pulang saat jarum pendek jam berada di angka empat.

Seokjin sedang di toilet, menemani Taehyung yang buang air. Entah sudah berapa lama dia di sana, Yoongi tidak menghitungnya. Yang pasti mamanya telah sangat lama pergi ke kamar mandi dan belum juga kembali. Taehyung memang selalu lama kalau buang air, kebiasaan buruknya adalah dia akan duduk di kloset sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki dan mengoceh—terkadang malah bernyanyi—seolah dirinya sedang berada di bangku kereta menikmati pemandangan dari jendela. Taehyung tidak bisa dipaksa kalau sedang buang air, jika kemudian orang yang menungguinya tidak sabar dan langsung memakaikan dia celana, dia pasti akan berak di dalam pampers. Hyosang sering mengalami kejadian buruk itu tapi yang paling sering tetap saja Rapmon.

Yoongi bangkit berdiri, melangkahkan kaki pendeknya ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencari Seokjin, meninggalkan Jimin yang memberikan tatapan bimbang antara ingin mengikutinya atau menyelesaikan gambar yang tinggal sedikit. Lalu balita tersebut memutuskan untuk mewarnai bukunya lebih dulu baru kemudian menyusul sang kakak yang sosok mungilnya telah menghilang di lorong rumah.

Yoongi menghentikan kaki di depan pintu toilet namun segera mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi ke balik tembok begitu mencium bau tidak sedap keluar dari dalam kamar mandi rumahnya.

"Mama," panggil bocah itu dengan sebelah tangan menutup hidung. Seokjin segera menoleh, sedikit memundurkan badan dari depan kloset menunggui Taehyung—yang memang paling takut kalau ke toilet sendirian—supaya dapat melihat sosok yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Yoongi?" balas Seokjin. Sebuah kepala berambut hitam menyembul separuh sebagai balasan.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Di sini bau ya?" Seokjin mengulum senyum geli melihat bagaimana alis anaknya mengerut dan tangan kecilnya berusaha menutupi hidung.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Mama, susu," pintanya yang kemudian langsung membuat sang ibu terkejut.

"Ah, Yoongi belum minum susu ya tadi?" seketika Seokjin teringat, dijawab anggukan lagi oleh putranya.

"Taetae mau tutu," celetuk Taehyung yang masih duduk di atas kloset.

"Memang Taetae sudah selesai pup?" tanya Seokjin.

Si balita menggeleng lalu terkekeh polos, mengundang cemberut lucu bibir mamanya yang pura-pura marah.

"Taetae selesaikan dulu pupnya, Mama akan membuatkan susu untuk Yoongi Hyung."

"Andee~" Taehyung seketika merengek, meraih pakaian Seokjin dan menariknya.

"Tapi Yoongi Hyung belum minum susu." Sang ibu mencoba memberikan penjelasan.

"Ande ande ande!" Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kedua kakinya terayun ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Mama hanya pergi sebentar." Seokjin mencoba membujuk. "Mama hanya pergi waktu Taetae menutup mata dan kembali ke sini sebelum kau membuka mata. Bagaimana?"

Taehyung mengerjab.

"Hm?" Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya. "Otte?"

Si anak kembali berkedip tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. "Ne!" angguknya riang, merasa itu akan menjadi sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan.

"Nah, sekarang Taetae tutup mata!" ucap Seokjin bersamaan dengan si balita melepaskan tangan dari kain bajunya untuk kemudian meletakkan telapak kecil itu di depan matanya sendiri.

"Jangan mengintip ya," ujar sang ibu.

"Ne~" balas Taehyung. "Mama dimana~" ucapnya kemudian seolah dia sedang main petak umpet.

"Mama belum selesai~ Taetae belum boleh buka mata~" Seokjin segera bangkit, mendekati Yoongi yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu toilet.

"Ayo cepat, ayo cepat, ayo cepat," bisik wanita muda itu sembari menepuk pelan bokong kecil anaknya. Setengah berlari, si sulung terkekeh menuju dapur diikuti oleh sang ibu.

"Yoongi belum minum susu, ah Mama lupa. Maafkan Mama, Yoongi-ya," ujar Seokjin sembari membuka bipet dapur bagian atas dan mengambil sebuah susu kotak instan. Di belakangnya, si anaknya telah naik ke salah satu kursi tinggi bayi lantas mendudukkan diri dengan pintar di sana, Yoongi mengusapkan lengan ke permukaan meja, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Mama dimana~" terdengar lagi suara Taehyung dari arah toilet.

"Ne~ Mama belum selesai~ Taetae jangan mengintip ya~" balas Seokjin mengeraskan suara, dengan cekatan kedua tangannya mengambil cangkir Kumamon kesayangan Yoongi, membuka kotak susu lantas menuangkan isi ke dalamnya hingga habis. Wanita muda itu membuang kotak kosong ke tempat sampah dan memberikan cangkir yang langsung diterima putranya dengan antusias.

"Dihabiskan ya, Sayang," pesan Seokjin dibalas anggukan pendek kepala Yoongi, lantas dia meninggalkan balita usia empat tahun tersebut untuk kembali ke kamar mandi, melanjutkan menemani Taehyung yang memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

"Mama dimana~"

"Ne~ Mama sudah selesai. Taetae bisa membuka mata sekarang," jawab Seokjin mendudukkan diri di depan kloset. Taehyung melepas tangan dari depan matanya, dia langsung bersorak begitu melihat sosok ibunya masih (telah) ada di hadapannya.

"Mama!" lalu balita itu terkekeh riang, dibalas senyuman lembut sang mama.

Di dapur, Yoongi menghabiskan tegukan terakhir susunya bersamaan dengan Jimin melangkahkan kaki masuk. Balita bertubuh chubby dengan perut menyembul sehat tersebut mengedarkan pandangan mata, mencari sosok Seokjin yang sepertinya tadi dia lihat masuk ke dapur bersama dengan sang kakak.

"Yun (Hyung), Mama?" tanya Jimin, sepasang mata coklatnya mengikuti gerakan Yoongi yang perlahan-lahan turun dari atas kursi, membawa cangkir kosong di kedua tangan dan bergerak mendekati westafel. Bocah itu menaiki satu per satu anak tangga pendek yang diletakkan dengan sengaja di bawah westafel untuk mempermudah para balita mencapai tinggi tempat cucian piring supaya mereka dapat belajar membereskan sendiri alat makannya di sana, sama seperti yang dilakukan Yoongi sekarang, meletakkan cangkir Kumamon-nya di bawah kran lantas baru turun untuk mendekati Jimin.

"Mama di toilet sama Taetae. Taetae pup," jawab Yoongi. Mendengar jawaban itu, Jimin bergegas balik badan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi menghentikan langkah kecil kaki adiknya. Anak yang lebih muda berhenti berjalan, menoleh dengan mata polos.

"Mama," jawab Jimin singkat.

"Di sana bau. Tunggu Mama saja sambil belajar," ujar kakak tertua.

"Bau?" mata Jimin membulat.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Bau sekali. Uekk~" dia menutupkan tangan ke hidungnya, ditirukan oleh Jimin.

"Chimin tidak cuka bau." Balita usia dua tahun tersebut menggelengkan kepala.

"Makanya tunggu Mama saja. Ayo," Yoongi mengulurkan tangan, segera disambut oleh adiknya. Berdua mereka berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Yun (Hyung), Papa?" tanya Jimin begitu sudah mendudukkan diri di dekat meja, menghadap lagi buku gambarnya yang baru setengah diwarnai.

"Papa pergi dengan Hobie, Joonie, dan Kookie," jawab Yoongi.

"Kemana?"

"Molla." Sang kakak duduk di dekat adiknya, mengambil lagi pensil tulis yang ada di atas buku. "Kau belum selesai mewarnai itu?" tunjuk Yoongi pada gambar Jimin.

"Huh?" Jimin menoleh memandang Hyung-nya. "Cudah," cetusnya begitu saja.

"Belum~" koreksi sang kakak. "Kau belum mewarnai pohonnya." Dengan telunjuk chubby dia mengetuk bagian pohon yang masih berwarna putih.

"Ah!" Jimin tersadar. "Iya, beyum ceyecai (belum selesai). Hehehe," dia terkekeh membuat kedua matanya tenggelam ke dalam segaris eye smile lucu.

"Pohon warnanya hijau," ujar Yoongi.

"Hidau? Apa itu, Yun (Hyung)?" Jimin balik bertanya. Yoongi tidak menjawab, hanya mengedarkan mata mencari warna hijau dari banyak krayon yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Hijau itu—" Yoongi mengulurkan tangan. "—yang ini." Dia mengambil krayon warna daun dan membawanya pada gambar Jimin, sementara adiknya cuma menatap tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Baru kemudian saat bocah yang lebih tua menggoreskan warna tersebut pada kertas gambarnya, Jimin menjerit histeris.

"Andeee! Ande, ande, ande!" balita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, memukulkan tangan ke meja, lalu pecahlah tangisannya. "HUWAAA!"

Yoongi mematung, menatap Jimin dengan terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka adiknya akan menangis. Dia merasa dia tidak melakukan hal yang nakal ataupun menyakiti anak itu, oleh karenanya Yoongi hanya dapat duduk di sana memandang adiknya berteriak memanggil sang Mama tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Mamaa!"

"Wae, wae, wae?" sosok Seokjin muncul tergoboh di pintu ruang duduk dengan Taehyung di gendongannya. Wanita tersebut menurunkan Taehyung ke lantai baru kemudian mendekati Jimin yang masih menangis menjerit-jerit.

"MAMAAA!" Jimin berdiri dan berlari menubruk ibunya, memeluk kaki Seokjin sambil terus menangis.

"Ada apa, Chimchim? Yoongi, kenapa dengan Jimin?" tanya Seokjin yang dijawab gelengan tidak mengerti dari si sulung. Sang ibu duduk jongkok, memeluk salah satu anak termudanya yang memang paling cengeng di antara semua saudaranya, mengusap lembut punggung balita tersebut sambil tidak berhenti membisikkan kalimat bujukan.

"Ssst, cup cup cup." Seokjin mengusap pelan rambut hitam Jimin, mencoba membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Ada apa, Sayang? Kenapa Chimin menangis? Bilang ke Mama," pintanya.

"Mama, Timin kenapa?" mendadak Taehyung mendekat, suaranya terdengar kecil dan kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Melihat saudara kembarnya menangis, membuat dia ikut merasa sedih juga.

"Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung-ah. Jimin tidak kenapa-kenapa. Dia hanya ingin dipeluk Mama sebentar. Kau tidak perlu sedih, ne?" jawab Seokjin sembari tersenyum, dilayangkannya sebelah tangan untuk mengusap pipi Taehyung sementara di dekapannya Jimin mengusapkan air mata dan ingus pada bajunya.

"I—hiks... tu... hiks hiks—" Jimin sesenggukan menunjuk ke arah meja yang masih berantakan oleh buku, pensil, dan krayon. "Yoongi—hiks... Yu—hiks—uun..." Jimin bicara sepotong-sepotong membuat ibunya mengerutkan kening mencoba untuk mengerti ucapannya. Wanita tersebut menolehkan kepala pada meja tempat biasa anak-anaknya belajar, pada buku serta alat gambar yang berantakan, pada Yoongi yang hanya duduk diam menatapnya bingung, kembali memandang Jimin, dan menatap ke meja lagi. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Seokjin untuk memahami situasi lalu...

"Oh, astaga!" ibu muda itu tertawa.

"Huweee..." Jimin kembali menangis melihat mamanya tidak bersedih untuk dia dan malah tergelak. "Mamaaa..." ratapnya pilu membuat sang ibu kembali mendekap dengan lebih erat sambil berusaha keras menahan tawa walau Seokjin sadari hal itu sangat sulit sebab situasi yang dia temukan sekarang terlalu konyol untuk terjadi.

"Yoongi-ya," panggil Seokjin. "Apa kau mewarnai gambar Jimin dengan warna hijau?" tanyanya.

Yoongi menatap krayon hijau yang masih dia pegang lantas mengangguk. "Ne."

"Jangan pakai itu." Sang ibu berusaha keras menahan suara tawanya. "Jimin tidak suka warna hijau. Dia akan menangis kalau kau menggunakannya."

Mata Yoongi membulat, masih belum mengerti dengan alasan yang dikatakan oleh sang ibu namun bocah tersebut tetap melepaskan krayon dari tangannya dan kembali menatap Seokjin, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kau bisa memperbaiki gambar Jimin?" tanya sang Mama kemudian membuat buah hatinya tersentak, segera Yoongi mengedarkan mata ke seluruh permukaan meja, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu dengan otaknya yang masih muda dan sederhana. Beberapa detik terdiam, bocah itu kemudian meraih krayon warna coklat dan mulai mewarnai ulang gambar Jimin, menindih warna hijau yang tadi dia goreskan dengan warna coklat.

"Hyaa Jimin-ah, coba lihat. Lihat itu~" Seokjin mengalihkan perhatian anaknya yang menangis pada Yoongi yang sedang mewarnai gambarnya dengan tekun. "Yoongi Hyung tidak mewarnai pohonnya jadi hijau. Coba lihat."

Jimin menoleh, diam melihat Hyung-nya yang memang tidak menggunakan krayon hijau yang dia benci untuk mewarnai, tapi...

"Huweee..." Jimin kembali menangis.

"Yah, kenapa lagi?" desis Seokjin. "Ada apa? Yoongi Hyung tidak mewarnai pohonnya hijau—"

"Po—hiks—hon tidak a-ada begi—hiks—tu—hiks, huwaaa..." isak Jimin.

Seokjin termangu lalu tertawa pelan, tidak kuasa mengatakan bujukan apa-apa lagi dan hanya kembali memeluk Jimin yang tetap menangis.

"Timin kenapa nanit teyut (Jimin kenapa nangis terus)?" tangan kecil Taehyung terulur mengusap lengan saudaranya, mukanya sendiri sudah terlipat jelek bersiap untuk menangis. "Mama, Timin kenapa nanit—huks... huhuhu..." air mata Taehyung jatuh.

"Astaga..." desis Seokjin, senyuman terbias di wajahnya, antara lelah, pasrah, dan merasa geli. Diraihnya Taehyung yang menangis, memeluknya bersisian dengan Jimin yang tetap mendengung terisak.

"Sudah selesai! Jiminie, sudah selesai!" seru Yoongi tiba-tiba, tangan kecilnya menyodorkan kertas gambar pada Seokjin.

"Wah, Yoongi Hyung sudah selesai mewarnai pohonnya! Jimin-ah, coba lihat ini. Bagus sekali! Lihatlah, coba lihat," ujar Seokjin mencoba membuat anaknya tertarik pada hasil karya kakaknya. Jimin memandang kertas gambar di tangan Seokjin, dengan patah hati dia menunjuk daun dan batang pohon yang diwarnai Yoongi menjadi coklat lantas kembali menangis.

"Jangan menangis dulu, kita tanya ke Hyungnim kenapa warnanya coklat," bujuk Seokjin. "Yoongi Hyung, kenapa warna daunnya coklat?"

Yoongi terdiam, menatap lurus mata yang Seokjin kemudian berkedip penuh kode padanya, dengan isyarat meminta dia mengatakan kebohongan apapun untuk mengalihkan perhatian adik-adiknya. Balita empat tahun itu balas mengerjabkan mata polos.

"Daunnya coklat—" kalimat si kecil terhenti. "—karena sedang musim gugur."

"Ah, benar!" seru Seokjin memasang ekspresi wajah terkejut. "Kalau musim gugur warna daun jadi coklat. Jimin ulang tahun waktu musim gugur 'kan? Daun-daun warnanya coklat, batang pohon coklat, terbang ke sana-sini dengan angin, lalu jatuh ke kolam dan ke jalan. Benar 'kan?"

"Daun coklat ada baaanyak di jalan," sahut Yoongi.

"Benar sekali itu, Hyungnim! Ada baaanyak daun coklat di jalan!" sang ibu mengimbuhi dengan penuh semangat. "Daun coklat ada banyak di jalan, di sungai, di halaman. Jimin ingat?" dengan lembut Seokjin menyeka air mata di kedua pipi gembul Jimin, menyusul Taehyung yang juga ikut berhenti menangis.

Jimin diam menatap kertas gambarnya. Perlahan tangan gemuknya terangkat dan kembali menunjuk pada gambar pohon.

"Daun gugun," gumamnya tidak lagi merasa sedih. "Ini apa?" balita tersebut mengarahkan ujung jari pada warna hitam di tengah-tengah pohon bekas warna hijau yang ditindih krayon coklat oleh Yoongi

Yoongi tercenung.

Seokjin ikut terdiam. Mengedipkan mata sambil memutar otak berusaha menemukan jawaban yang pas.

"Mama?" namun Jimin seolah tidak mau menunggu dan menuntut jawaban sekarang juga.

"Eung, ituuu..." Seokjin menggumam kehabisan ide.

"Tayang yebah (sarang lebah)?" celetuk Taehyung.

"Huh?" Seokjin memandang anaknya, pun dengan Yoongi dan saudara kembarnya.

"Tayang yebah di taman. Temayin. Main boya (sarang lebah di taman. Kemarin. Main bola)." Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan, menatap lekat ibunya mencoba membuat Seokjin mengerti tanpa harus dia menggunakan lebih banyak kata.

"Ah!" seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang ibu, Seokjin segera menangkap maksud potongan-potongan kata buah hatinya yang serupa puzzle. "Seperti sarang lebah di taman waktu itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk antusias.

"Cayang yebah..." desis Jimin masih belum paham. "...mana?"

"Kau ingat? Waktu sedang bermain dengan Papa di taman, Papa melempar bola terlalu tinggi sampai mengenai sarang lebah di atas pohon," cerita Seokjin.

"Sarang lebah yang itu!" Yoongi berteriak ingat. "Yang besuarr dan lebahnya buanyakk!" dia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, mencoba mendeskripsikan betapa besar dan banyak binatang penyengat yang tidak sengaja Rapmon porak-porandakan istana mereka hingga jatuh berantakan ke tanah, menimbulkan kekacauan serta kepanikan besar yang sama sekali tidak terbayangkan.

"Ne, yang itu!" Seokjin menjentikkan jari. "Sarangnya jatuh dan Papa langsung berteriak 'LARIII! LARI SEMUANYA, LARIII!'. Terus Papa menggendong Jimin dan Taehyung," lanjut Seokjin.

"Yoongi lari sendiri!" Yoongi memprotes. "Yoongi lari, huh hah huh hah." Dia memperagakan gerakan tangan dan kakinya saat mencoba kabur dari kejaran lebah hari itu. "Yoongi lari dengan Joonie dan Hobie tapi Hobie jatuh."

"Hobie Yun datuh dan menanit," sela Jimin sepertinya sudah ingat dengan kejadian yang tengah diobrolkan saudara-saudaranya.

Yoongi mengangguk lantas melanjutkan dengan penuh semangat. "Hobie menangis terus Joonie datang dan menarik tangannya. Yoongi juga menarik tangannya. Lalu kami lari bersama-sama!"

Seokjin bertepuk tangan, tawanya berderai dengan begitu renyah, antara merasa terhibur oleh celotehan riang para buah hatinya dan merasa lega karena sekarang Jimin maupun Taehyung sudah berhenti menangis.

"Tayang yebahnya betaaal (sarang lebahnya besaaar)!" celetuk Taehyung sambil merentangkan tangan nyaris mengenai wajah Seokjin yang masih memangkunya dari belakang.

"Cayang yebahnya cebecal pohon (sarang lebahnya sebesar pohon)!" Jimin ikut bersorak.

"Pohonnya penuh lebah, nanti kalau ke sana bisa digigit," ujar Yoongi.

"Chimin tidak mau ke cana. Chimin takut yebah." Jimin menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi wajah horor.

"Kenapa takut? Nanti yebahnya dipukul tata (saja), buk buk buk gitu!" ujar Taehyung sambil menggerakkan kedua lengannya seperti seorang petinju.

"Tapi yebah ceyam, kayo digigit cakit (tapi lebah seram, kalo digigit sakit)!" Jimin kembali protes dan ocehan demi ocehan semakin lancar mengalir meramaikan suasana, membuat Seokjin semakin tergelak akan keceriaan anak-anaknya. Dengan sayang diusapnya kepala si kembar dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Nah, cerialah seperti ini. Jangan menangis. Mama sedih kalau kalian menangis," ujar Seokjin dan entah mengerti atau tidak, ketiga putranya serempak menjatuhkan tatapan padanya, memandang dengan mata polos, lantas bergerak memeluknya. Yoongi yang pertama. Dia melompat lalu merangkulkan tangan pada leher ibunya dari belakang. Di susul Jimin yang bangkit berdiri dan menjatuhkan diri pada Seokjin nyaris bersamaan Taehyung.

"Mamaaa~" ujar ketiga balita dengan mesra, kembali membuat ibu mereka menyunggingkan tawa.

"Aigoo aigoo aigoo~ anak Mama neomu kyeopta~" wanita tersebut mencoba mengelus satu per satu kepala buah hatinya.

Klek, mendadak terdengar pintu terbuka disusul oleh sapaan berat suara Rapmon yang segera dikalahkan teriakan melengking Hoseok.

"Kami pula—"

"MAMAAA! MAMA, COBA LIHAT INI! INIII!" drap drap drap, sepasang kaki mungil tersebut nyaris terjerembab ketika dengan tidak sabar dia melepas sepatunya di beranda. Di belakang Hoseok, menyusul Namjoon yang mencoba menyamakan kecepatan dengan saudara kembarnya yang memang sangat pecicilan dan tidak bisa diam.

"Yah, Kim Hoseok! _I try to say greeting here, don't cut me!_ (Papa sedang memberi salam di sini, jangan memotong seenaknya!) _"_ seru Rapmon, Jungkook menggeliat di gendongannya. Bayi tujuh bulan itu nampak baru bangun dari tidur, mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dan membawanya merenggang ke atas sambil menguap.

Hoseok menoleh, memandang papanya sekilas lalu tersenyum lebar sembari mencicitkan kata _"Sorry"_ dan kembali berlari menuju Seokjin yang menunggu.

"Mama, lihat Hobie beli apa. Lem pink! Hobie mau membuat taman bunga yang besaaal untuk Mama!" Hoseok merangsek ke pangkuan Seokjin, di tangannya ada sebuah botol dengan isi berwarna pink cerah. Bocah tersebut menempatkan dirinya pada celah sempit di antara Jimin serta Taehyung yang masih memeluk sang ibu.

"Wah, benarkah?" Seokjin membulatkan mata. "Hobie mau membuatkan Mama taman bunga? Aii terima kasih~ Hobie baik sekali~" wanita tersebut menangkupkan kedua tangan ke pipi chubby Hoseok, membiarkan anaknya mengerti bagaimana dia sangat bahagia akan diberi sebuah taman bunga.

"Ehehehe," si balita terkekeh, merasa senang karena sudah membuat ibunya tersenyum.

 _"_ _He tried hard to find the right pink color he wants. We're at the glue shop almost an hour and I just wanna give up but this little boy didn't lemme,_ (Dia berusaha keras menemukan warna pink yang benar-benar pink seperti keinginannya. Kami sudah berputar-putar di toko lem selama hampir sejam dan aku memintanya untuk mengambil warna pink yang ada tapi dia tidak mau,) _"_ celetuk Rapmon, dengan gemas menjatuhkan jitakan pelan pada Hoseok yang langsung tertawa dan menubrukkan wajah ke dada sang ibu yang menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Hobie kyeowo~" puji Seokjin sekali lagi. Di belakang, Rapmon bersungut-sungut, 'kyeowo darimananya!'

Rapmon duduk perlahan di atas lantai, di tengah-tengah mainan Taehyung yang bertebaran. Dia melepaskan kaitan gendong di badannya, menggumamkan 'sebentar, sabar dulu' pada Jungkook yang sudah menggerak-gerakkan kaki serta kedua tangan, ingin segera lepas dari kungkungan selimut dan merangkak bebas.

"Kookie-ya~ Kookie Kookie," panggil Taehyung mendekati adik bayinya, duduk menunggu sang ayah yang nampak kerepotan melepaskan gendongan.

"Kyaahahaha~" Jungkook tertawa senang bisa melihat lagi Hyung-nya, kedua tangan gemuknya terulur berusaha meraih pakaian Taehyung dan begitu dia akhirnya terlepas dari kain gendong, bayi tersebut segera merangkak untuk memeluk kakaknya.

"Aemamamaa," Jungkook mengoceh, memukul-mukulkan tangan pada badan Taehyung dan sesekali pada mukanya.

"Aii, ande Kookie-ya, takit~ ehehehe," namun Taehyung justru hanya terkekeh menerima perlakuan adiknya, membuat Jungkook menjerit senang dan makin merangsek pada sang kakak. Satu kali pegangannya luput dari baju Taehyung, membuatnya jatuh membenturkan wajah di dada anak yang lebih tua tapi bayi itu tidak menangis, malah tertawa dan melanjutkan candaan mereka dengan saling memeluk serta berguling-guling di karpet.

"Mama," terdengar suara kecil Namjoon memanggil. Seokjin menoleh dan segera menemukan balita tersebut tengah berdiri dengan sebuah botol berwarna hijau di dekapannya.

"Joonie mau buat padang lumput yang besal," ujar Namjoon, di sebelahnya Hoseok dengan cepat menyahut.

"Kenapa mau buat padang lumput? Taman bunga lebih indah." Bocah itu mengerutkan alis tidak setuju.

"Tapi padang lumput juga indah," bela Namjoon.

"Indah dalimana? Walnanya cuma hijau," bantah Hoseok.

"Eyy, padang rumput juga indah lho." Seokjin menengahi, mengulurkan kedua tangan meminta Namjoon untuk mendekat. "Tempatnya luas, rumputnya banyak, bisa untuk lari-lari dan main bola. Kadang juga ada sapi dan kambing makan di sana."

"Sapi?" mata Namjoon seketika berbinar.

"Ne, sapi. Namjoonie mau melihat sapi?" tanya Seokjin sambil tersenyum, mengusapkan tangan pada kedua pipi salah satu anaknya yang memiliki wajah paling mirip dengan sang ayah.

Namjoon mengangguk antusias. "Sapi itu... sapi itu yang mooo itu 'kan, Mama?"

"Aigoo kyeoo~" Seokjin gemas berlebihan. "Benar, Sayang. Sapi itu yang moo~ coba ulangi," pintanya.

Dengan polos Namjoon mengikuti kata-kata sang ibu. "Mooo~"

Dan satu hal kecil tersebut berhasil membuat Seokjin kegirangan. "Aaa kyeooo~" dia memeluk erat tubuh mungil anaknya sebagai ganti. Dari arah belakang Namjoon, mendekat Jimin dengan langkah-langkah cekak kaki kecilnya.

"Mama, gamban Chimin cudah ceyecai," lapor balita itu dengan senang, di tangannya ada kertas gambar yang berdua dia warnai dengan Yoongi.

"Oh, benarkah? Mana mana? Bawa ke sini. Mama mau melihatnya," tanya Seokjin penasaran. Namjoon bergeser sedikit untuk memberi tempat bagi adiknya mendekat pada sang Mama, namun mendadak langkah kaki Jimin berhenti. Dia menatap Namjoon lekat.

"Ada apa, Jiminie?" Seokjin heran melihat buah hatinya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak.

Jimin masih melihat Namjoon tanpa bicara, memandang pada botol lem berwarna hijau di pelukannya, dan...

"Hiks, huweee..." dia menangis. Sang ibu pun hanya dapat membulatkan mata kaget.

 **-END-**

* * *

Ciyee kena japlak  
Ciyee Baby Baby digandakan tanpa ijin  
Ciyeee~ wkwkwk

Myka speechless-lah ya waktu dapat kabar kalau **Baby Baby diplagiat** dan di-repost ke wattpad padahal Myka gak punya akun wattpad  
Gercep Myka menuju TKP setelah sebelumnya beribet ria instal WP sama bikin akun, sampai di sana langsung yg "...apa ini...?"  
Cara repost-nya lucu sih, gak di-copy paste mentah-mentah. FF nya ditulis ulang pakai gaya penulisan sendiri dan ada penggantian tokoh sama penghapusan beberapa alur. Tapi tetep saja diksi, percakapan, dan lain-lain itu sama  
Tahu gak? Sakitnya tuh di sini~ *nunjuk popok bekas Jungkook*

Myka gak akan bilang siapa orangnya, hanya saja **untuk kamu yg punya niatan plagiat FF author manaaa aja, please pikirin lagi. Kita bikin ff begini gak instan sekali jadi kayak bikin mie ramen lho. Kadang buat nyari ide aja harus nongkrong di WC berjam-jam, belum nyusun alurnya, nulisnya disempet-sempetin di tengah kesibukan RL, ngedit yg gak kalah ribet, posting kudu nyari koneksi internet sama kuota. Author juga manusia, masa tega buat nyakitin sesama manusia?**

Myka bukannya pengen bersikap dramatis, lebay, atau apa. Jujur, waktu dapet kabar itu Myka seketika berpikir buat delete story Baby Baby. Tapi terus Myka mikir lagi, yg salah kan cuma satu org kenapa harus ada banyak org yg dikorbankan? Akhirnya Myka putuskan buat keep FF ini, meski mungkin untuk beberapa bulan ke depan Baby Baby bakal hiatus.  
Asli lah Myka trauma anjay, wkwkwk

Buat kalian kalau seandainya baca FF di mana aja (wattpad terutama, krn ini tempat terkenal utk repost FF plagiat) dan menemukan ada kesamaan dg FF di situs lain, langsung hubungi author pertamanya dan minta konfirmasi. **Jangan nunggu konfirmasi dari org tersangka plagiat,** tanya author-nya lebih dulu untuk menghindari fitnah.  
Apalah daya para author tanpa reader kesayangan :*

Terima kasih buat kamu yg ngasih kabar penting ini ke Myka, mohon kerja samanya lagi di masa depan^^  
Dan kalau ada yg nemu akun **mykareien** di wattpad, itu aku XD  
tapi Myka gak bakal post apa-apa di sana, cukup di FFN aja sama kalian-kalian yg kesayangan, mwah mwah :***

Maaf ya jadi curhat :*

4 Oktober 2016  
Regard,

 _Myka Reien_


	7. Chapter 7

Jangan lupa tidur siang :*

#namjin #monjin #bts #gs #t

 **Baby Baby  
7**

 **Rapmon:** ** _Peek-a-boo!_** **(Ci luk ba!)**

 **Rapmon: (stiker)**

 **Rapmon:** ** _Wanna some?_** **(Mau?)**

 **Rapmon: (foto sebuah toko kue yang berseberangan dengan salon kecantikan)**

 **Seokjin:** ** _Muffins. Chocolate, fruit, cheese milk. And donuts. Same as muffins. Gimme strawberry jam and grape too. Don't forget 'bout white breads and cookies._** **(Muffin. Rasa coklat, buah, dan susu keju. Donat juga. Rasanya sama seperti muffin. Beli juga selai strawberry dan anggur. Jangan lupa roti tawar dan cookies-nya.)**

 **Rapmon:** ** _That's all kiddos' favorites. Something for you?_** **(Itu semua kesukaan anak-anak. Kau tidak mau sesuatu?)**

 **Seokjin:** ** _Shampoo. From the salon beside it. The strawberry fragnant._** **(Sampo. Dari salon di sebelah toko roti itu. Yang wangi strawberry, ya.)**

 **Rapmon:** ** _Strawberry?_**

 **Seokjin:** ** _Taehyung loves it so much._** **(Taehyung sangat menyukai baunya.)**

 **Rapmon:** ** _But I love rose more._** **(Tapi aku suka yang mawar.)**

 **Seokjin:** ** _Strawberry one please._** **(Yang strawberry saja.)**

 **Rapmon:** ** _But you're more suitable with glamour fragnant._** **(Tapi kau paling cocok dengan wangi glamor seperti mawar.)**

 **Seokjin:** ** _Babe._** **(Yeobeo.)**

 **Rapmon: Hmph =(**

 **Seokjin:** ** _Take the rose if you still have some left over._** **(Beli mawar kalau masih ada uang.)**

 **Rapmon: ASSA! XD XD XD**

 **Rapmon: (stiker)**

 **Rapmon: (stiker)**

 **Rapmon: (stiker)**

Seokjin mengulum senyum, tidak lagi membalas pesan suaminya dan memilih untuk mematikan ponsel lantas meletakkannya di atas sofa. Dia mengedarkan pandangan, menatap keadaan ruang duduk yang seperti kapal pecah. Kembali wanita itu tersenyum. Sepasang mata bulatnya bergerak mengarah pada jam dinding, baru menyadari jika hari semakin siang yang berarti sudah waktunya bagi anak-anak untuk tidur. Ibu muda itu sekali lagi mengedarkan tatapan.

Di meja, seperti biasa, nampak Yoongi sedang tekun menulis di buku tulisnya yang sudah terisi separuh. Kemarin Seokjin mendengar si sulung tersebut minta dibelikan buku baru pada ayahnya dan Rapmon menjanjikan mereka akan membeli buku ditambah Yoongi boleh memilih sampul bergambar robot yang dia sukai jika buku tulisnya yang sekarang sudah penuh serta dia bisa menghafal lima huruf hangul.

Yoongi sangat senang mendengar dia boleh memilih buku yang dia sukai dan karena itu semangat belajarnya menjadi berkali lipat sekarang. Sejak pagi bocah tersebut sudah berisik minta ibunya menuliskan contoh huruf hangul untuk dia tiru hari itu dan sampai siang Seokjin tidak melihat Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menulis dengan tekun, dia bahkan tidak meladeni teriakan Hoseok yang mengajaknya bermain. Benar-benar anak yang punya kemauan kuat.

Di sebelah Yoongi berserakan buku bergambar serta krayon warna-warni Jimin sementara pemiliknya telah asyik bergabung dengan Taehyung untuk menjadi penonton duel kebangsaan antara Namjoon dan Hoseok yang bermain robot. Seokjin menggeser arah pandangannya dan langsung bisa menemukan sosok berpopok Jungkook tengah merangkak masuk ke dalam kardus besar tempat menyimpan mainan yang sudah digulingkan. Dengan sepasang tangan mungilnya, si Maknae mengacak-acak sisa mainan yang masih ada di dalam kardus. Dia meraih kantong berisi kelereng, memukul-mukulkannya ke lantai, mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan begitu tahu benda tersebut tidak terbuka apalagi muat di dalam mulutnya, dengan kesal dia langsung membuangnya begitu saja.

Sejak insiden Jungkook memasukkan kelereng ke dalam mulut, Seokjin memang menyimpan seluruh kelereng ke dalam kantong yang terikat kuat. Dia sudah memberitahu buah hatinya yang lain untuk tidak bermain benda tersebut ketika Jungkook terbangun dan untung saja hampir semua anak-anaknya mengerti (hanya Yoongi yang memahami pesan Seokjin sedangkan adiknya yang lain tidak bermain kelereng karena mereka tidak ingat jika punya kelereng sebab sang ibu selalu menyimpannya di dalam kantong berwarna hitam, tidak mencolok, serta tidak pernah dibuka sehingga para balita kemudian lupa begitu saja).

Merasa tidak menemukan mainan yang menarik membuat Jungkook semakin penasaran, dia bergerak semakin masuk ke dalam kardus dan menduduki salah satu sisinya, menjadikan bayi tersebut terlihat begitu kecil berkebalikan dengan lebar kardus yang membingkainya.

Seokjin mengulum senyum, menyadari jika keenam anaknya masih begitu bersemangat bermain yang sama artinya dengan akan sulit untuk mengajak mereka tidur siang. Namun, jika para balita tersebut tidak beristirahat sekarang, Seokjin takut menjelang sore anak-anaknya akan kelelahan dan tertidur sebelum sempat mandi serta makan malam.

"Sayang, tidur yuk~" ajak Seokjin tanpa menyebut nama. Hanya Yoongi dan Taehyung yang merespon. Yoongi mengangkat wajah sebentar dari permukaan bukunya untuk memandang Seokjin lalu kembali menunduk melanjutkan menulis, sementara Taehyung menoleh dan langsung mengerutkan kening.

"Ande," tolaknya singkat lantas segera mengembalikan perhatian pada ronde ke sekian perang robot antara Namjoon serta Hoseok yang sebenarnya tidak pernah berbeda dari hari ke hari, tapi Seokjin tetap tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana mereka tidak sekali pun merasa bosan mengulanginya. Imajinasi anak-anak memang hebat.

Perlahan sang ibu menghela napas panjang. Tak mau menyerah begitu saja, Seokjin mengalihkan mata menatap Jungkook yang sedang menggigiti sebuah boneka kuda bersayap.

"Jungkook-ah~" panggil Seokjin berhasil membuat bayinya menoleh. "Ayo tidur. Bobok," wanita itu menggunakan gestur orang tidur berbantalkan tangan untuk mempermudah buah hatinya memahami kata-katanya.

Jungkook mengedipkan mata lebar yang menurun dari sang ibu, kemudian dia bergerak memutar badan membelakangi Seokjin dan melanjutkan menggigiti boneka. Bahu Mamanya seketika turun.

"Ayolah kalian semua tidur, nanti kalian kecapekan," keluh Seokjin.

Tak ada tanggapan. Keenam balita masih asyik dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Waktu berlalu, anak-anak tetap bermain, sebaliknya malah Seokjin yang perlahan merasa mengantuk. Dia meraih ponsel, hendak mengirim pesan pada Rapmon saat tiba-tiba suara Hoseok melengking.

"KOOKIE-YA!"

Sang ibu langsung menoleh, pun dengan Yoongi yang sampai terjengat kaget di tempatnya duduk. Terlihat Hoseok sudah berdiri, sebelah tangannya memegang robot kesayangan yang dia beri nama Optimus Plime. Balita tersebut berjalan dengan langkah menghentak mendekati adik bayinya yang masih duduk di dalam kotak dengan ekor boneka kuda di antara gigi depannya dan mata bundar mengerjab polos, tidak mengerti kenapa mendadak sang kakak meneriakkan namanya.

"Itu punya Hobie!" Hoseok menunjuk boneka yang tengah digigit Jungkook.

"Itu punya Hobie!" ulangnya sambil mengulurkan tangan meraih kepala boneka kuda, Seokjin segera berdiri bermaksud untuk menghentikan anaknya jikalau tidak sengaja dia menarik benda tersebut dan membuat gigi adiknya yang baru saja tumbuh menjadi terkoyak. Namun Hoseok tidak menarik boneka tersebut—untungnya—dia hanya memegangnya.

"Punya Hobie, jangan digigit," pinta Hoseok, kedua alisnya mengerut dan mulutnya cemberut.

Jungkook masih terdiam, mendongak dan menatap sang Hyung sambil berkedip beberapa kali.

"Kembalikan!" kali ini Hoseok menarik bonekanya, tidak keras, tapi cukup membuat Maknae terkejut dan reflek melayangkan tangan untuk memegangi benda yang kemudian dia lepaskan dari mulutnya. Dengan kuat Jungkook mencengkeram boneka kuda bersayap yang ekornya sudah basah oleh air liurnya.

"Amaa!" si bayi nampak tidak ingin memberikan mainan yang menurutnya paling menarik di antara berbagai macam mainan yang dia temukan di ruang duduk.

"Ini punya Hobie, lepaskan!" Hoseok tidak mau mengalah, mencoba menarik bonekanya namun pegangan Jungkook ternyata sangat kuat. Bayi tersebut bahkan balik menyentak tangan Hoseok hampir membuat kakaknya terjerembab ke depan.

"MMA!" Jungkook memekik, kedua matanya tajam dengan alis mengerut, dia masih menarik boneka yang di waktu bersamaan juga ditarik oleh Hoseok.

"Ini punya Hobie! Kuda Hobie!" Hoseok berteriak.

"Mamama! MAAA!" Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mencoba menepis Hyung-nya tapi Hoseok lebih kukuh.

"KOOKIE!"

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" suara Seokjin mengalun lembut, tangannya memegang boneka kuda yang tengah diperebutkan oleh dua anaknya.

"Mama, ini kuda Hobie." Hoseok mengadu.

"Kookie hanya pinjam sebentar, Hoseokie. Nanti juga dia kembalikan, jadi pinjamkan sebentar ya. Sebentaaar saja." Seokjin mencoba membujuk.

"ANDWE! INI PUNYA HOBIE!" Hoseok menghentakkan kaki kesal dan hal tersebut membuat ibunya melebarkan mata terkejut. Seokjin kaget sebab tidak biasanya saudara kembar Namjoon itu bersikap egois seperti ini. Berkebalikan dengan Yoongi yang kadang galak dan enggan berbagi, Hoseok adalah anak yang sangat ramah dan suka memberikan sebagian yang dia punya pada orang lain. Dia juga tidak segan-segan akan meminjamkan mainannya pada anak yang baru dia kenal sehingga kehilangan mainan bukanlah hal yang baru untuk seorang Kim Hoseok.

Namun sekarang bocah itu bersikap sebaliknya. Jangankan meminjamkan, Jungkook hanya memegang bonekanya saja sudah membuat dia berteriak. Padahal yang melakukannya adalah adiknya sendiri dan Seokjin sangat tahu jika Hoseok termasuk dalam kategori anak yang dapat menjaga serta mengasuh balita yang lebih muda dari usianya, sama seperti Taehyung yang meski baru berumur dua tahun dia sudah bisa mengajak Jungkook bermain tanpa membuatnya menangis.

"Sayang," Seokjin mengusap kepala Hoseok dengan lembut. "Jungkook hanya pinjam sebentar, nanti Mama akan bilang padanya supaya cepat mengembalikan boneka ini padamu. Ne?"

"Ande!" Hoseok masih berteriak. "Punya Hobie!" dia kembali menarik boneka dari tangan Jungkook namun gagal, adik bayinya benar-benar sangat kuat mencengkeram benda itu.

"AMA!" agaknya Jungkook sudah sangat marah. Dia menyentak boneka sekuat tenaga hingga terlepas dari tangan kakaknya lalu balik melemparnya sampai mengenai muka Hoseok. Lemparannya tidak terlalu keras namun tetap membuat Hyung-nya terkejut, lebih-lebih Seokjin.

"HUWAAAA!" sekejab Hoseok menangis.

"Jungkookie..." Seokjin tidak kuasa mengatakan apa-apa, dengan cepat ia meraih Hoseok yang meraung lalu membawanya ke dekapan.

"Sstt, cup cup cup sayang..." wanita tersebut mengusap punggung kecil putranya tapi saudara kembar Namjoon itu malah semakin keras menangis. Dia bahkan memukuli dada Seokjin dengan kepalan mungil tangannya dan kedua kakinya menghentak-hentak ke lantai sebagai wujud dari rasa marahnya.

Terlihat jika Hoseok benar-benar kaget sudah dilempari boneka oleh adiknya sendiri. Rasa terkejut, rasa kesal, dan rasa sedihnya karena dinakali oleh Jungkook jauh lebih besar daripada rasa sakit di wajah yang kena lemparan boneka. Itulah alasan kenapa dia semakin mengamuk.

"Hobie..." Seokjin masih mencoba membujuk buah hatinya. "Kookie tidak sengaja melakukannya. Dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Anak Mama ini 'kan pintar. Anak Mama sabar, jadi kalau menangis tidak akan lama-lama. Sabar ya Sayang, cup cup cup," buai sang ibu dengan tetap memeluk tubuh kecil Hoseok.

Seolah mengerti perlahan isakan si balita mereda, tinggal menyisakan sedu-sedan, dan Seokjin pun melepaskan dekapannya. Wanita itu menatap wajah chubby Hoseok yang basah oleh air mata, dengan lembut dia mengusap kedua pipi bakpao tersebut bergantian.

"Kookie tidak bermaksud nakal. Kookie sayang Hobie Hyung. Kookie hanya ingin mengembalikan boneka Hyungnim. Kau tidak perlu menangis," jelas Seokjin dengan suara lembut, senyuman terukir manis di bibirnya. "Jadi Hyung jangan menangis lagi. Ne?"

Hoseok diam memandang sang Mama, masih terisak. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali merengek.

"Huweee," dia menangis dengan kedua tangan memeluk ibunya dan jari jemari gemuk mencengkeram kuat kain baju wanita muda tersebut.

"Mungkin kau mengantuk." Seokjin menghela napas, mengangkat kedua ketiak Hoseok lantas meletakkannya di gendongan. Perlahan dia berdiri.

"Yoongi Hyung," panggil sang Mama pada anak tertua yang hanya memandang pertengkaran adik-adiknya dari meja. Yoongi menatap Seokjin.

"Tolong temani Dongsaeng, Mama mau membuatkan susu untuk Hobie," pinta Seokjin. Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Yoongi segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati keempat adiknya yang masih berada di tempat, mendongak memandang Hoseok yang menangis di gendongan Seokjin. Mendadak Namjoon bergerak.

"Mama, Hobie... Hobie sakit?" tanya saudara kembar Hoseok tersebut, kedua matanya menyorotkan rasa cemas. Tak lama kemudian mendekat juga Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Mama, Obi Yun enapa? Obi Yun cakit? (Mama, Hobie Hyung kenapa? Hobie Hyung sakit?)" tanya Jimin.

"Obi Yun menanit. Obi Yun danan menanit. Tup tup tup (Hobie Hyung menangis. Hobie Hyung jangan menangis. Cup cup cup)," sambung Taehyung, dia berjinjit di ujung kakinya untuk bisa meraih kaki Hoseok yang menggantung di pinggang Seokjin lantas menepuk-nepuknya.

Seokjin tersenyum, merasakan isi hatinya meleleh melihat anak-anaknya punya kekhawatiran dan kasih sayang yang begitu besar pada saudara mereka. Mereka pasti terlalu terkejut akan suara tangis Hoseok sebelumnya sehingga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan begitu kakaknya mulai berhenti merengek, barulah para balita tersebut berani bertanya.

"Hobie Hyung baik-baik saja." Seokjin sedikit merendahkan badan untuk mengusap bergantian kepala Namjoon, Jimin, dan Taehyung. "Sepertinya Hyungnim sedikit capek jadi Mama akan mengajaknya tidur."

"Joonie juga," celetuk Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Joonie juga mau tidur?" tanya Seokjin.

"Ne," angguk Namjoon. "Joonie sama Hobie," sambungnya.

"Ah, Joonie mau menemani Hobie?"

Kembali si balita mengangguk. "Hobie menangis. Hobie takut. Joonie mau sama Hobie. Jadi Hobie tidak menangis," jelasnya.

"Aigoo Joonie baik sekali," puji Seokjin. "Kalau begitu simpan Bumblebee, ya. Lalu bersihkan tangan dengan tisu. Mama akan membuatkan susumu."

Namjoon segera berbalik, setengah berlari untuk mengambil robot mainannya yang tertinggal di lantai lantas membawanya ke rak yang berada di sebelah kardus mainan. Bocah itu sedikit berjinjit guna meletakkan robot di rak yang cukup tinggi. Setelah berhasil, dia kembali untuk mengambil robot milik Hoseok yang juga ditinggalkan begitu saja di lantai, membawanya ke rak yang sama lantas meletakkannya di samping robot kepunyaannya sendiri. Seokjin tersenyum melihat kecekatan putranya, dia beranjak menuju dapur dengan masih menggendong Hoseok bersamaan dengan Namjoon mengambil tempat tisu basah di meja.

Glodak! Satu kali tangan Namjoon luput memegang tempat tisu berbentuk tabung, membuatnya jatuh di lantai dan menggelinding. Sambil mengulurkan tangan bocah tersebut kemudian mengejar tempat tisu.

"Kookie nakal," cetus Yoongi, membuat adik bayinya menoleh.

"Membuat Hyung menangis, itu tidak baik." Dia menyambung.

"Yun, Obi Yun teyiak. Tadet. Kookie mayah (Hyung, Hobie Hyung teriak. Kaget. Kookie marah)." Taehyung mencoba membela adiknya.

"Tetap saja Kookie tidak boleh melempar barang begitu." Yoongi menegaskan suaranya. Dia beranjak mengambil boneka kuda yang ada di lantai, membawanya pada Taehyung lantas memukulkannya ke wajah si adik. Taehyung memekik, segera menutupkan tangan pada mukanya.

"YUN!" Jimin yang berteriak kaget, reflek dia hampir memukul Yoongi sebagai pembelaan atas saudara kembarnya namun sang kakak jauh lebih cepat membuat boneka juga mendarat mengenai hidung peseknya.

"Yuuun...hiks..." Jimin merengek.

"Huhu..." Taehyung mulai terisak.

"Sakit 'kan? Rasanya sakit, makanya jangan memukul," ujar Yoongi seketika membuat kedua adiknya berhenti menangis. Taehyung mengusap kedua matanya yang basah, di sebelahnya Jimin sesenggukan sambil menghirup ingus dalam-dalam, berdua mereka menundukkan kepala.

"Kookie juga." Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian pada Maknae yang sedari tadi hanya memandang kakaknya bergantian dengan mata bundar menyorot polos.

"Tidak boleh melempar barang." Sang kakak mendekati adik bayinya, melakukan hal yang sama yang dia lakukan pada si kembar. Jungkook terkejut ketika merasakan boneka mengenai wajahnya, dia segera menutupkan telapak tangan mungil pada kedua matanya.

"Mmaaa!" bayi tersebut berteriak marah, merangkak mendekati Yoongi dan bermaksud balas memukulnya namun begitu matanya berbenturan pandang dengan mata kecil si Hyungnim yang menyorot tajam, dia terdiam.

"Jangan nakal," ujar Yoongi. "Jangan membuat Hyung menangis."

Jungkook memajukan mulut, mendudukkan bokong kecilnya di lantai lalu menunduk sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Yoongi dengan tatapan mata merajuk antara ingin memperlihatkan dia sedang marah dan mencoba meminta maaf pada kakaknya. Yoongi meletakkan boneka kuda ke lantai.

"Hyung sayang Kookie. Hobie juga sayang Kookie. Jadi jangan membuat Hyung menangis. Ne?" tanya kakak tertua seraya mendekatkan diri pada adiknya lalu memeluk Jungkook.

"Mian sudah memukulmu." Yoongi sedikit menarik diri lantas mengecupkan bibirnya pada milik Jungkook yang seketika menyunggingkan senyuman lebar.

"Ehehehe." Si bayi langsung terkekeh, tangannya memegang baju sang kakak dengan senang.

"Mian sudah memukul kalian." Yoongi beralih pada si kembar Jimin dan Taehyung, memeluk mereka bergantian lalu juga memberikan kecupan seperti yang selalu diajarkan oleh Seokjin setiap kali membuat keenam bersaudara tersebut berbaikan setelah bertengkar. Jimin bahkan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya tidak sabar menunggu giliran Yoongi memberinya kecupan.

"Hyung," panggil Namjoon yang mendadak datang mendekat, di tangannya ada bola kecil tisu basah. "Tisunya kelual semua." Dia melapor sembari menunjuk pada tabung yang sudah terbuka tutupnya di atas meja. Ada banyak helaian tisu basah berceceran di sekitarnya, agaknya ketika Namjoon mencoba untuk mengambil satu tisu tanpa sengaja dia membuat tutup tempatnya terlepas lalu menumpahkan nyaris semua isinya.

"Yah!" Yoongi berteriak. "Babo-ya!"

"Eh eh, ada apa? Kenapa Hyungnim berteriak?" tegur Seokjin yang baru muncul dari dapur. Hoseok sudah tenang di gendongannya, bekas putih susu masih nampak pada sudut bibirnya yang mengatup mengantuk. Wanita itu memberikan gelas berisi susu pada Namjoon yang segera mendudukkan diri di lantai.

"Joonie menumpahkan tisunya, Mama," adu Yoongi sambil menunjuk meja yang kotor. Seokjin menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tisu baunya harum, itu membuat mejanya jadi harum. Benar 'kan?" dengan sabar dia mengusap rambut hitam putra sulungnya.

"Tapi kotor..." Yoongi cemberut.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau masing-masing dari kalian mengambil tisu itu untuk mencuci tangan? Lalu kita ke kamar dan tidur. Otte?" Seokjin memberikan penawaran.

"Yoongi tidak mau tidur." Si sulung semakin merengut, disusul oleh Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Baiklah, bersihkan saja tangan kalian." Sang ibu kembali mengalah, dengan itu si kembar serta Yoongi berlari untuk meraih tisu basah yang berceceran di atas meja.

Namjoon sudah selesai meminum susunya, memberikan gelas kosong pada Seokjin lantas berjalan menuju kamar. Dia terbiasa tidur siang tanpa harus ditemani. Jika memang dia sudah merasa mengantuk, dia akan pergi ke kamar dengan sendirinya lalu berbaring di kasur, berguling-guling sampai bosan dan akhirnya tertidur.

Seokjin keluar dapur setelah meletakkan gelas Namjoon di westafel dengan Hoseok yang sudah terlelap di gendongannya, dia melihat sejenak empat anaknya yang lain masih bermain di ruang duduk—Yoongi kembali menulis, Jimin dan Taehyung mewarnai gambar, Jungkook mengganggu kakak-kakaknya—baru kemudian ibu muda itu berjalan menuju kamar anak-anak. Bibir wanita tersebut langsung menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat Namjoon sudah pulas di atas kasurnya dengan selimut menutupi sebagian kaki. Sepertinya si kecil terlalu lelah sehingga memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu padahal sebelumnya dia bilang dia akan menemani Hoseok.

Seokjin membaringkan Hoseok di sebelah saudaranya, membagi selimut Namjoon untuk menutupi perut gendut yang menggembung layaknya gunung kecil, lantas berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar.

Ibu muda itu membelalakkan mata saat kembali ke ruang duduk dan melihat si kembar Jimin-Taehyung sudah berbaring di atas karpet, menutup mata, bernapas dengan teratur. Dia menahan tawa ketika sadar Yoongi juga mulai terkantuk-kantuk di tempatnya duduk. Tangan bocah itu masih memegang pensil namun matanya sudah setengah tertutup. Dengan pelan Seokjin berjalan mendekati anak pertamanya, duduk di sebelah si balita dan menepuk perlahan membuai punggung kecilnya. Gerakan Seokjin membuat Yoongi semakin tidak kuasa menahan kantuk, kepalanya mulai menunduk dan begitu badannya oleng, dengan sigap sang Mama menangkapnya.

"Siapa yang tadi bilang tidak mau tidur, hm?" gumam Seokjin sembari menggendong Yoongi, menimangnya sebentar untuk membuat buah hatinya semakin pulas baru kemudian beranjak ke kamar setelah memastikan Jungkook kembali merangkak mendekati kardus mainan dan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Wanita tersebut masuk lagi ke ruang duduk guna memindahkan Jimin dan Taehyung bergantian. Begitu semua Hyung sudah tidur manis di dalam kamar, Seokjin pun mendekati Maknae.

"Tung tung~" Seokjin mengetukkan moncong boneka kuda pada sebelah pipi gembul Jungkook yang tengah asyik bermain bola karet. Seketika bayi tersebut menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar melihat sang Mama yang membalasnya dengan hal sama.

"Aauaa!" Jungkook memekik senang, melepaskan bola karet dari tangannya dan bergerak mendekati Seokjin, mencoba meraih boneka yang dia pegang. Dengan lembut ibunya menempatkan tubuh kecil itu di pangkuan.

"Kookie-ya, membuat Hyung menangis itu tidak baik," ujar Seokjin, kedua matanya teduh memandang sepasang mata bulat yang terdongak menatapnya. "Hyungnim sangat sayang padamu, jadi bermainlah bersama mereka. Jangan membuat Hyung menangis. Ne?"

"Ehe~" Jungkook terkekeh, mengangkat kedua tangannya mencoba meraih boneka yang masih dipegang Seokjin di atas kepalanya.

"Aemamamama." Bayi itu mengoceh, tiba-tiba menggosok kedua mata dengan genggaman mungil tangannya lantas menguap.

"Mamamamam." Jungkook kemudian mengusel-uselkan wajah pada dada ibunya. "Aemamama." Dia menarik-narik kemeja Seokjin.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya sang ibu, meletakkan boneka ke lantai dan segera membuka kancing bajunya. Dengan semangat Jungkook melahap puting susu Seokjin, menghisapnya dengan kuat dan perlahan bayi tersebut memejamkan mata.

Seokjin tersenyum, memperbaiki posisi tidur anaknya, membawanya berdiri dan menimangnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

.

Rapmon menutup pintu, melepas sepatu, dan berjalan memasuki rumah sambil bersiul-siul. Dua tangannya nampak penuh menenteng tas plastik besar bergambar logo toko roti. Langkah namja itu terhenti di depan ruang duduk, kepala pirangnya melongok dan dapat dia lihat seseorang tengah duduk di dekat kardus besar, memasukkan mainan satu per satu ke dalamnya.

 _"_ _Whatcha' doin', Babe?_ (Apa yang kau lakukan, Sayang?) _"_

Seokjin segera menoleh, menyunggingkan senyum manis melihat suaminya yang baru pulang dari kantor. Dia mengulurkan tangan yang langsung membuat Rapmon bergerak mendekat.

"Selamat datang." Seokjin mengecup bibir prianya dengan hangat. "Istirahatlah dulu, aku mau menyelesaikan ini. Kau lapar?"

 _"_ _It's fine, I ate_ (Tidak, aku sudah makan) _,"_ jawab Rapmon sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kamar tidur anak. _"Where're kiddos?_ (Dimana anak-anak?) _"_

 _"_ _Napping_ (Tidur siang) _,"_ jawab Seokjin singkat. Rapmon mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, beranjak menuju dapur untuk meletakkan seluruh belanjaannya dan masuk ke kamar tidurnya bersama Seokjin untuk menanggalkan tas serta mantel. Lelaki tersebut kembali ke ruang duduk dengan lengan kemeja sudah tergulung sesiku.

"Istirahatlah, biar aku yang selesaikan," ujar Rapmon, dia berjongkok di sebelah istrinya, mengambil mainan dengan cepat dan melemparkannya masuk ke dalam kardus.

"Tidak, kau saja yang istirahat. Kau pasti sangat capek 'kan semalaman di studio," tolak Seokjin, tangannya mencoba menahan gerakan Rapmon namun pria itu malah berdecak keras. Tangannya melayang mendaratkan sebuah cubitan pelan di kulit Seokjin. Istrinya mengaduh kaget.

"Sakit?" tanya Rapmon, Seokjin hanya mendelikkan mata. "Kau tahu dicubit rasanya sakit, makanya jangan melawan. Kalau aku bilang istirahat, kau harus istirahat." Dipandangnya ibu dari anak-anaknya dengan tajam.

"Berikan itu padaku." Dengan gusar Rapmon merebut mainan yang masih dipegang sang istri. Seokjin mengulum senyum, beberapa saat dia masih bergeming memandang kesibukan pria berambut pirang di sebelahnya baru kemudian bangkit berdiri menuruti permintaan suaminya dan berjalan menuju sofa. Wanita itu melenguh lega ketika akhirnya bisa merasakan punggung berbaring nyaman setelah setengah hari penuh dia duduk dan berlari ke sana-kemari mengurus para buah hatinya.

"Yeobeo, apa ini?" Rapmon mengacungkan sebuah boneka kuda yang memiliki sayap.

"Itu punya Hoseok, masukkan saja," jawab Seokjin.

"Buang saja, dia 'kan tidak pernah bermain ini lagi."

"Jangan, dia kadang masih mencarinya," tukas Seokjin.

Rapmon merengut. "Tapi ini kotor," dia mendesis jijik sambil menunjukkan ekor boneka yang basah berwarna gelap bekas diemuti oleh Jungkook.

"Masukkan saja. Kau itu seperti Yoongi, sok tidak mau berkotor-kotor," seloroh Seokjin.

"Tapi ini memang kotor," ringis Rapmon, memegang boneka dengan ujung jarinya dan segera melempar benda tersebut masuk kardus dengan sekali gerakan.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak-anak hari ini, Yeobeo?" tanya Rapmon seraya melanjutkan membereskan mainan. "Apa mereka bertengkar? Mereka menghabiskan sarapannya?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Rapmon menoleh, mencari wajah Seokjin dan seketika dia bergeming. Agak lama kemudian segaris senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Di sofa, nampak Seokjin berbaring dengan mata terpejam dan napas keluar masuk teratur menunjukkan betapa pulas dia tidur. Poni rambutnya sedikit tersibak dengan wajah cantik mengguratkan kelelahan.

Masih dengan menyimpan senyum, Rapmon melanjutkan pekerjaannya membereskan sisa mainan yang berceceran. Dia juga memasukkan seluruh krayon Jimin kembali ke tempatnya, menumpuk buku bergambar anak itu bersama dengan buku tulis Yoongi setelah sebelumnya Rapmon melihat dulu hasil pekerjaan putranya dan kembali tersenyum bangga pada goresan hangul Yoongi yang semakin hari semakin bagus dan rapi. Rapmon juga mengumpulkan helaian tisu basah yang berjatuhan di bawah meja. Dipandanginya tisu yang masih terlihat bersih itu. Kepala pirang tersebut meneleng.

 _Kok bisa tisu jatuh sebanyak ini?_ Batinnya heran.

 **-END-**

* * *

Untuk kalian para reader kesayangan yg udah ngasih support ke Myka, terima kasih banyak~ :***  
Ah, kalian emang yg tercinta *kecup atuatu*

Ada yg bilang pas tanggal 4 Oktober (waktu chapter 6 update) ada yg lagi ulang tahun ya? Waah, selamat ulang tahun~ *telat oy XD  
Seneng hati Myka tahu ff gaje ini dianggap hadiah :"  
Buat yg hari ini ultah juga, met ultah ya~ :*

Yang nanya akun fb, punyaku **Myka Reien** (PP warna putih)  
Sosmed lain kayak instagram, wattpad, twitter juga pakenya sama: **mykareien**  
Myka ga suka yg ribet2 XD

Dan,  
Myka belum nikah, apalagi punya anak ._.)  
Pacar aja ga ada...  
Hiks ='(


	8. Special Chap: Baby Baby ft Stars' Lights

SPECIAL EDITION "HARI IBU"

Menampilkan cameo **Stars' Lights (VIXX Family/LeoN)**

Enjoy~

.

.

.

 **Baby Baby++**

Sore terlihat cerah dengan langit biru bersih dan matahari berada di permulaan ufuk barat, menyinarkan cahaya sejuknya yang menimpa badan lantas membentuk bayang-bayang dan perlahan mulai memanjang berlarian di tengah lapangan empuk lapis rumput memperebutkan sebuah bola plastik yang memang dibiarkan menggelinding kesana-kemari terkena tendangan ujung sepatu mungil warna-warni.

"Lebih cepat, lebih cepat! Gawangnya sedikit lagi! Di depan! Lari! Lari!" seru Rapmon dengan heboh menyamai seorang supporter, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sabar ke sebuah gawang kecil di tengah lapangan sementara kedua matanya tak lepas memperhatikan tubuh-tubuh unyil yang berlari, saling mengejar, dan berdesakan mencoba untuk mengambil bola dari kaki sebelahnya.

"Ande!" Taehyung memekik ketika bola yang sudah digiring manis di depan kakinya mendadak hilang berpindah ke hadapan Hoseok.

"Papa, Hobie Yun menambil boya Taetae (Papa, Hobie Hyung mengambil bola Taetae)!" adu Taehyung sambil menunjuk kakaknya yang sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang tidak kalah ngotot ingin merebut benda bulat tersebut.

"Kenapa kau malah melapor!?" Rapmon frustasi. "Kalau diambil ya rebut lagi! Ambil lagi dari Hoseok! Cepat!"

"Eung..." jawab Taehyung, menggaruk kepalanya sebentar lantas kembali berlari menyusul saudara-saudaranya yang masih bergerombol di sekitar bola plastik yang tidak jelas sedang dimiliki siapa.

"Kyaa! Aemamama!"

Rapmon menundukkan kepala, melihat makhluk unyil lain yang bergerak merangkak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Nampak Jungkook sepertinya sedang mencoba menyusul para Hyung menuju tengah lapangan dengan kecepatannya sendiri. Rapmon memang sengaja tidak melibatkan bayi itu langsung di dalam permainan anak-anaknya yang lebih tua. Selain takut jika nanti Jungkook tidak sengaja ditendang maupun terinjak, begini saja—duduk di atas rerumputan, bermain tanah, dan merangkak bebas kesana-kemari—sudah membuat Maknae tersebut senang.

Sambil menyusul ke tempat Taehyung dan kakak-kakaknya, sesekali Jungkook akan berhenti untuk melihat telapak tangan mungilnya yang kotor dan basah oleh embun, mencoba mengusapkannya ke baju lantas memekik lalu kembali melanjutkan merangkak. Di dekatnya, sang ayah hanya tersenyum seraya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik bayi itu, melangkah sejengkal demi sejengkal mengikuti pergerakan Jungkook.

Anak-anak masih saling berlarian berebut bola namun mendadak salah satu di antaranya berhenti.

"Ada apa, Namjoon-ah?" tegur Rapmon pada Namjoon yang hanya berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah. Rambut poninya nampak lengket ke dahi dan kulit lehernya mengkilat kecoklatan terkena terpaan sinar matahari.

Namjoon menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kau capek?" tanya sang ayah yang dijawab anggukan oleh putranya.

"Mau minum?" Rapmon menawari dan dengan segera Namjoon berlari mendekat. Tangan bocah itu terulur ke atas bahkan sebelum papanya selesai mengambil botol yang diikat di sabuk celana.

"Kau sangat haus, eoh?" Rapmon terkekeh melihat anaknya yang nampak tidak sabaran menerima botol bening berisi air putih.

"Duduk dulu," pinta Rapmon segera dipatuhi oleh Namjoon, dia langsung merebahkan pantatnya ke atas rumput lalu menghisap air dari dalam botol melalui sedotan yang terpasang di bawah tutupnya.

"Papa, Yoongi." Mendadak mendekat si sulung, berdiri terengah-engah di samping sang adik menunggu giliran untuk minum. Yoongi duduk jongkok tanpa harus disuruh, menerima botol air dari tangan Namjoon, memperhatikan adiknya itu berdiri begitu rasa dahaganya menghilang sementara dia ganti mengisikan cairan ke badannya dengan rakus.

"Siapa yang bawa bolanya tadi?" tanya Rapmon begitu menerima botol minum dari tangan berkeringat Yoongi.

"Taetae," jawab si bocah, mengusap rambut poninya yang lengket menyebalkan di atas alis. "Tapi tadi diambil Hobie." Dia melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak mau merebutnya dan mencetak gol?" tanya Rapmon.

"Mau!" jawab anaknya dengan lantang, alis hitam tersebut mengerut dan kedua mata kecilnya berkilat penuh rasa persaingan.

"Kalau begitu ambil bolanya, rebut, dan cetak gol. OK?" sang ayah memberi semangat.

"OK!" Yoongi mengacungkan ibu jari dengan senyum lebar tersungging, merasa senang karena sudah diberi dukungan.

"Kim Yoongi, _fighting_!" seru Rapmon mengiringi kaki pendek putranya yang berlari kembali ke tengah lapangan dengan Jungkook yang juga ikut berteriak riang mempercepat gerakan merangkak mencoba menyusul sang kakak.

Yoongi kembali masuk ke lingkaran permainan setelah menikmati _time out_ pribadinya dan langsung disuguhi pergulatan panas antara Hoseok yang tidak mau menyerahkan bola pada Taehyung.

"Taetae! Puna Taetae! Ah, Yuuun! (Taetae! Punya Taetae! Ah, Hyuuung!)" erang Taehyung sambil berusaha mengambil bola dari kungkungan kaki Hoseok.

"Andwe! Bola Hobie!" sang kakak tidak mau mengalah dan mendadak dari arah samping muncul Namjoon dengan kaki kanannya melayang. Duk! Si bola terpental lepas dari tengah-tengah Hoseok dan Taehyung akibat tendangan Namjoon, menggelinding ke arah Jimin yang tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengambilnya dengan kedua tangan lalu berlari pergi.

"Jangan dibawa lari!" Yoongi berteriak. "Jangan dipegang pakai tangan!"

"Hahaha!" Rapmon tergelak geli melihat bagaimana para kakak menyusul Jimin lalu memarahinya, mengambil bola dari bocah itu yang hanya dapat mengerjabkan mata tidak mengerti.

Yoongi melempar bola kembali ke lapangan, tiga meter di depan gawang dan segera disambut cepat oleh Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah, oper ke Namjoon! Dia sendirian! Tidak ada yang menjaga!" Rapmon memberi komando, suara beratnya menggema lantang di sekitar lapangan dan taman yang mulai ditinggalkan satu per satu pengunjung untuk pulang sebab sore memang sudah mulai menuruni cakrawala.

Hoseok menoleh memandang Namjoon yang berdiri agak jauh darinya, memberinya pandangan _blank_ dan sama sekali tidak terlihat meyakinkan untuk menerima operan bola. Di saat Hoseok kebingungan akan memberikan bola pada saudara kembarnya atau tidak, dengan gesit kaki Yoongi merebut benda bulat itu tepat di hadapannya lantas membawanya kabur.

"Hyuuung!" teriak Hoseok. "Kembalikan! Andweee~" dikejarnya Yoongi.

"Berikan ke Taehyung, Yoongi-ya! Taehyung-ah, bersiaplah menendang! Gawang di depanmu!" lagi-lagi Rapmon berteriak-teriak layaknya seorang pelatih, dia bahkan sampai melompat menahan gemas menyaksikan permainan kecil anak-anaknya.

Taehyung berdiri gugup menunggu Yoongi di depan gawang.

Duk! Sang kakak sudah menendang bola, melepaskannya dengan mulus ke arah gawang dan tinggal diteruskan oleh Taehyung—

Pluk~ ujung sepatu si adik mengenai tepi bola, membuatnya berbalik arah dan menggelinding menuju samping gawang.

"Heol!" Rapmon speechless.

"GOOOL!" namun Jimin bersorak keras, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sambil melompat-lompat. Melihat saudaranya berseru senang, Taehyung ikut tersenyum lebar.

"GOL!" dia melompat. "Gol! Gol! Gol!" bersama, kedua saudara kembar tersebut heboh sendiri.

"Gol apanya, Babo-ya!" teriak Yoongi kesal. "Bolanya tidak masuk gawang, bagaimana bisa gol!?"

"Ah, Taetae...!" Rapmon ikut frustasi. "Gawangnya tepat di depan, bagaimana kau bisa...!?" dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tidak gol! YEEAY!" Hoseok yang ganti bersorak riang. "Joonie, tidak gol! Kita belum kalah!" dia berlari ke arah Namjoon yang masih berdiri bengong.

"Pokoknya kali ini harus gol, aku tidak mau tahu!" Yoongi sudah memeluk bola yang menggelinding menjauhi gawang. Kaos pendeknya nampak kotor oleh tanah, pun dengan kedua tangan dan pipi chubby-nya, tak beda jauh dengan keadaan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Taetae dan Jimin!" dia menunjuk pasangan kembar yang jadi rekan satu timnya. "Kita tidak boleh kalah dari mereka!" Yoongi balik mengarahkan tangan pada Hoseok serta Namjoon.

"Andwe!" Hoseok membantah keras. "Kami yang akan menang, Hyung!"

"Auwaaa!" Jungkook menengahi dari pinggir lapangan, jaraknya dengan para Hyung sudah semakin dekat.

"Kami satu tim dengan Kookie, kami akan menang!" Hoseok mengatakan apapun yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

 _"Okay, okay, stop arguing! Let's start the game again, Kiddos!_ (Oke, oke, berhenti bertengkar! Ayo mulai lagi permainannya, anak-anak!) _"_ Rapmon menghentikan perdebatan.

"Menyebar, kembali ke posisi kalian masing-masing! Hyungnim, lempar bolanya masuk ke lapangan. _Be sure to make it perfectly landing in the center of the yard, okay?_ (Pastikan bolanya jatuh tepat di tengah lapangan, oke?) _"_ dia melanjutkan memberi komando, diikuti dengan baik oleh kelima putranya yang segera mengambil posisi berjauhan di depan gawang. Yoongi yang berdiri paling sudut bersiap melempar bola dengan kedua tangan ke atas. Tanpa melihat kanan-kiri, dia langsung melepaskan benda tersebut tepat di tengah-tengah posisi adik-adiknya yang segera menyambut dengan beringas.

"Puna Taetae! (Punya Taetae!)" Taehyung ngotot menjepit bola dengan kedua kakinya.

"Andwe!" sementara di dekatnya ada Hoseok mencoba mengambil menggunakan sebelah kaki yang berusaha menyelip di antara kedua betis si adik.

Dari belakang, dengan kalem Jimin memasukkan badan mungilnya di celah antara Taehyung serta Hoseok untuk sedikit membungkuk, mengulurkan tangan lalu menarik sekuat tenaga bola dari kaki saudara kembarnya. Segera kemudian Jimin mendesak kabur diiringi oleh teriakan keras kakak-kakaknya lagi.

"Chimchim, jangan dipegang pakai tangan!" seru Hoseok.

"Jiminie, kembalikan!" Yoongi tidak kalah lantang.

"HAHAHA!" dan di pinggir lapangan Rapmon hanya dapat tertawa sampai jatuh berlutut, memukulkan tangan pada tanah demi melihat sosok Jimin yang sama bulatnya dengan bola berusaha berlari ke gawang secepat mungkin.

"Aigoo kyeowoo~ aish, jinjja! _I can handle it no more!_ Hahaha!" pria tersebut tergelak hingga merasa menitikkan air mata.

"Chimchim!" Hoseok mengejar Jimin, pun dengan anak-anak lain.

"Timin, matuk gawan! (Jimin, masuk gawang!)" seru Taehyung sangat bersemangat, berlari secepat yang dia bisa hingga tanpa sadar bocah itu sudah mendahului ketiga kakaknya.

"Huh hah huh hah—" Jimin berlari sambil bernapas cepat, dia memeluk bola dengan erat dan hanya memandang gawang yang berada tepat di depannya.

"JIMINIE, AWAS!"

BRUK!

Terlambat Rapmon berteriak, sebab anaknya sudah lebih dulu menabrak Jungkook yang sedang duduk di depan gawang. Wajah Jungkook terkena bola yang dipegang Jimin, kemudian terdorong oleh kakaknya dan berakhir dengan ambruk telentang ke belakang. Jimin sendiri tersungkur ke depan dengan muka lebih dulu membentur rerumputan. Untung tempat mereka bermain sudah dipilihkan Rapmon berada di area lapangan dengan lapisan rumput yang tinggi dan tebal sehingga saat para bocah tersebut jatuh, mereka tidak akan membenturkan badan terlalu keras ke tanah. Meski begitu, tetap saja rasa kaget dan sakit tidak dapat dihindari.

"HUWAAA!" serempak Jungkook dan Jimin menangis keras. Rapmon bergegas berlari menyongsong kedua putranya, memeriksa kalau anak-anak itu terluka atau berdarah dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika tahu mereka baik-baik saja. Jungkook bahkan tidak memberikan tanda-tanda mimisan meski hidungnya baru saja terkena bola.

"Ssst, cup cup cup~ jatuhnya sudah tadi, sudah ya jangan menangis lagi. Aduduh, Sayang~" Rapmon meraih Jungkook dari atas rumput lantas memeluknya, dia mengulurkan sebelah tangan pada Jimin yang langsung bangkit dibantu oleh Yoongi dan tersedu ke dekapannya.

Rapmon mendudukkan diri di rerumputan, Taehyung berdiri di dekatnya, meletakkan tangan pada Jimin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Makanya kalau main bola jangan pakai tangan. Kau jadi tidak bisa melihat depan 'kan, Jiminie?" tanya Rapmon sembari mengusap kepala Jimin. Anaknya tidak menjawab, cuma terisak dan semakin erat memeluk sang ayah.

"Kau juga, kenapa berhenti di tengah jalan?" Rapmon beralih pada Jungkook yang masih menangis. "Kau mau jadi kiper, huh?" tanyanya pada sang bayi yang kemudian dibalas dengan pekikan marah. Jungkook menggeliat, berontak di pelukan papanya, menendangkan kaki sehingga tidak sengaja mengenai Jimin dan membuat kakaknya tersebut kembali menangis keras, padahal sebelumnya Jimin sudah mau sedikit tenang.

"Astaga..." Rapmon mendekap kuat badan Jungkook, memegang kedua kakinya membuat bayi tersebut menjerit-jerit sementara di dekatnya, anak yang lebih tua juga semakin tersedu pilu.

"Papaaa...huwaaa...!"

Rapmon menghela napas panjang. Menutup mata. Terdiam sejenak.

"Papa, Timin nanit..." Taehyung melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Papa tahu, Taehyung-ah. Jimin menangis." Rapmon mengangguk-angguk. Kembali dia menghela napas.

 _Seokjin-ah, I need you now..._

"Papa..." Hoseok memanggil, suaranya sudah sengau bersiap untuk terisak juga.

 _Oh my God..._

Rapmon memutar otak dengan cepat.

"OKAY!" dan mendadak dia berseru, mengagetkan keenam anaknya. "Berhenti menangis. Jatuhnya sudah tadi, sakitnya sudah hilang. Sini Papa sembuhkan, mwah mwah mwah!" pria itu mengecup satu per satu kepala putranya.

"Sekarang, semuanya baik-baik saja." Dia tersenyum. "Gwaen-cha-na. Gwaen-cha-na. Gwaen-chana," ucapnya sembari menimang badan Jungkook dan Jimin mengikuti irama kalimat.

"Hyungnim, ayo ikut bilang gwaenchana," ajak Rapmon pada Yoongi yang menanggapi dengan senyuman, memamerkan gusi merah muda di atas deretan gigi susu.

"Gwaen-cha-na. Gwaen-cha-na. Gwaen-cha-na!" Yoongi bahkan bertepuk tangan, diikuti Namjoon dan Hoseok, lalu Taehyung. Perlahan Jimin berhenti menangis, sambil cegukan dia menatap satu per satu saudaranya yang tersenyum serta menghiburnya.

"Gwaenchana, Jimin-ah." Rapmon mencium pipi basah anaknya. "Sakitnya sudah hilang. Sekarang pergilah ke Hyung, mereka akan memelukmu dan menyembuhkanmu." Namja tersebut menuntun bocah gembul di pelukannya untuk mendekat pada Yoongi.

"Hyungnim, peluk Jimin juseyo~ Chimin masih sedih~" pinta Rapmon. Yoongi segera mengulurkan kedua tangan, menyambut adiknya ke dekapan.

"Gwaenchana, Jiminie. Sudah tidak sakit. Cup cup," ucap Yoongi meniru apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh Seokjin ketika sang Mama sedang menenangkan adik-adiknya yang menangis.

"Chimchim, gwaenchana," sambung Hoseok, ikut memeluk Jimin yang sudah dipeluk Yoongi dan sebentar kemudian Namjoon serta Taehyung menyusul. Kelima bersaudara tersebut saling memeluk yang membuat ayah mereka menyunggingkan senyum.

Jungkook yang menggeliat mengingatkan Rapmon pada sisa masalahnya. Segera pria itu mengambil botol air dari ikat pinggang dan membuka tutupnya.

"Ini, coba minum," ujar Rapmon, mendekatkan ujung sedotan ke mulut Jungkook dan sekejab bayi tersebut berhenti menangis. Jungkook membuka mulut lebar-lebar, memasukkan sedotan lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tekstur sedotan sedikit berbeda dengan dot yang selama ini dia gunakan namun balita tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat kesulitan meminum air dari dalam botol. Di dekatnya, Rapmon mengusap lembut air mata yang merata membasahi pipi gemuk si bayi.

"Papa..." Jimin yang sudah berhenti menangis kembali mendekati Rapmon lalu menjatuhkan badan ke pelukannya, menguselkan wajah di dada sang ayah, dan membiarkan dirinya bersandar di sana begitu saja. Rapmon mengusap sayang rambut hitam anaknya.

"Yoongi-ya, tolong ambil bolanya," pinta sang ayah begitu melihat anak-anak tidak lagi punya keinginan untuk melanjutkan permainan. Yoongi berlari ke tengah lapangan, mengambil bola plastik yang terlepas waktu Jimin bertabrakan dengan Jungkook sementara Rapmon memperbaiki posisi duduk sebab sekarang para buah hatinya seolah kompak menjadikan badannya sebagai tempat sandaran melepas capek. Taehyung bahkan sudah membaringkan diri di atas tulang kering papanya, memegangnya erat seolah dia sedang memeluk sebuah guling, membuat Rapmon terkekeh.

"Papa, Mama mana?" celetuk Hoseok yang sudah duduk manis di tengah-tengah kaki Rapmon, di dekat Jimin yang memeluk erat pria tersebut dan Namjoon yang tengkurap di rerumputan dengan kaki ayahnya dibiarkan melintang di bawah perut, entah apa maksud anak itu.

"Mama pelgi." Namjoon yang menjawab. "Ke salon," sambungnya.

"Oh!? Kau mengingatnya?" Rapmon nampak terkejut.

"Papa, Mama pelgi ke salon?" Hoseok mendongak mencari wajah ayahnya dan mendapat sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Salon itu apa?" tanya si balita kemudian.

"Salon itu tempat untuk berdandan," jawab Rapmon mencoba menggunakan kalimat paling sederhana yang dimengerti oleh anak-anaknya.

"Dandan?" ulang Hoseok.

"Mama dandan. Pakai bedak. Tuk tuk tuk." Dengan polos Namjoon menirukan cara Seokjin menepukkan spons bedak ke wajah dan karenanya Rapmon tertawa, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika si anak akan mengingat kebiasaan kecil sang ibu yang satu itu.

"Mama kalau pakai bedak seperti itu?" tanya Rapmon dijawab anggukan oleh Namjoon.

"Tuk tuk tuk~" dia mengulangi sekali lagi dan kembali ayahnya tergelak.

"Aigoo _so cute~"_ Rapmon mengacak gemas rambut Namjoon.

"Mama kapan pulang?" tanya Yoongi yang sudah ikut duduk di rumput.

"Sebentar lagi Mama pulang. Kau merindukannya?" balas Rapmon sambil tersenyum. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Yindu~ (rindu~)" celetuk Taehyung dengan sengaja memonyongkan bibir mengikuti huruf U yang dia ucapkan.

"Apa kalimat untuk 'aku merindukanmu', Taehyung-ah?" tanya Rapmon.

"Bogotipo~ (bogoshipeo~)" sahut Taehyung langsung.

"Bogocipo—" Jimin menyambung. "Mama bogocipo," ujarnya.

 _"Ah ma gawd~ you guys really are cuteness overload~_ (Ya Tuhan~ kalian semua benar-benar sangat menggemaskan~)" sang ayah hanya dapat mengusap dada mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Auwaa," Jungkook mulai berceloteh, sudah merasa kenyang hanya dengan minum air dan mengeluarkan sedotan dari dalam mulut. Bayi tersebut memegang botol yang masih ada di genggaman Rapmon, menggoyang-goyangkannya, dan sepasang mata bundar itu seketika bersinar melihat air dapat bergerak-gerak menakjubkan di dalam lapisan bening.

"Oh!" Jungkook begitu terkesan. Dia mengulangi lagi menggoyangkan botol dan menjerit senang menyaksikan bagaimana air bergerak lalu terhentak, terkocok di dalamnya.

"Papa, puyaaang~ (pulang)" Taehyung merengek, menggeliatkan badan di atas rumput dan menguap.

"Kau sudah lelah?" Rapmon membulatkan mata kaget. Taehyung hanya menggosok kedua mata.

"Baiklah, ayo berdiri semuanya. Kita pulang—"

"ANAK-ANAK!" sebuah teriakan lantang menghentikan gerakan Rapmon yang hendak bangkit berdiri dan membuat keenam putranya menoleh bersamaan.

"YOONGI-YA! HOBIE! JOONIE! CHIMCHIM! TAETAE! KOOKIE!" dari kejauhan nampak seorang wanita melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman lebar menghias wajah cantiknya.

"MAMAAA!" sorak lima bersaudara bersamaan. Mereka langsung berdiri dan berlomba-lomba untuk sampai lebih dulu pada Seokjin yang berlutut membentangkan kedua tangan. Seperti dugaan, Taehyung menjadi yang pertama menubruk ibunya.

"Maaa! Amamama!" Jungkook ikut berteriak, menggeliat dari pelukan Rapmon, meminta turun ke tanah lalu merangkak ke tempat Seokjin.

"Kau tidak akan sampai-sampai kalau begini," gusar Rapmon yang kembali meraih bayinya. "Biar Papa sedikit membantumu." Lalu dia berjalan mendekati istrinya dengan Maknae tak berhenti berceloteh di gendongan.

"Kookie~" Seokjin menerima Jungkook dari tangan Rapmon, wanita itu langsung menciumi pipi bayinya bergantian sampai si buah hati tergelak geli. "Mama merindukanmu, Sayang~"

"Bukankah _treatment_ -nya sampai malam? Kenapa sudah pulang?" tanya Rapmon heran.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan di sana sampai malam hari tanpa anak-anakku?" Seokjin cemberut. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mereka. Aku sangat merindukan mereka." Wanita tersebut mengusap satu per satu kepala balita yang berdiri berkeliling, bahkan dia membalas pelukan Jimin yang kemudian terkalung manja di lehernya.

"Padahal aku sudah membayar mahal untuk paket salon itu," desis Rapmon tidak percaya.

"Uuh, anak-anak Mama bau kecut semuanya. Kalian main apa sama Papa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Kami main bola dan menendang ke gawang!" Hoseok yang menjawab, dia menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

"Woah, daebak!" sambut Seokjin dengan mata berbinar kagum. "Siapa yang berhasil menendang ke gawang?"

"Taetae!" Taehyung mengangkat tangan, senyuman lebar terpasang di wajah kucelnya.

"Anni!" hampir bersamaan Hoseok dan Yoongi membantah.

"Taetae tidak menendang bola ke gawang, Mama! Tatae menendang ke samping gawang!" ujar Yoongi.

"Wuah, sayang sekali," keluh Seokjin. "Apa Taetae terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa mau menendang kemana?" dia beralih pada Taehyung yang langsung dijawab anggukan antusias anak kembarnya.

"Taetae temangat! (Taetae semangat!)" Taehyung hanya menanggapi separuh kalimat ibunya dan hal tersebut membuat sang Mama tergelak. Rapmon yang melihat juga ikut tersenyum geli.

"Oh iya, Mama bawa teman baru untuk kalian," ujar Seokjin membuat hampir seluruh anaknya diam dengan mata berkedip polos dan bahkan ayahnya ikut terkejut.

"Teman?" tanya Rapmon dijawab anggukan oleh sang istri.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku lihat mereka sudah selesai turun dari mobil atau belum." Seokjin bangkit berdiri sambil masih menggendong Jungkook. Baru juga dia membalikkan badan, mendadak dari tikungan muncul seorang wanita dengan bayi yang tertidur di gendongannya dan bocah kecil menggandeng tangannya. Di belakang wanita tersebut menyusul seorang pria tinggi dengan masing-masing kedua tangan juga menggandeng seorang bocah.

"Hyung!" Rapmon yang menyapa pertama kali, senyuman segera menghiasi wajahnya begitu dia mengenali kedua sosok tersebut.

"Annyeong haseyo~" si wanita bicara dengan gaya kekanakan seolah sedang mengajak bocah di gandengannya untuk menyapa juga, meski yang terjadi malah anak itu beranjak bersembunyi ke belakang kaki ibunya ketika melihat Yoongi serta yang lain memandang heran kedatangan mereka.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Hyung. Apa kabar?" tanya Rapmon menjabat akrab pria jangkung yang kemudian juga membalas pelukannya.

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku dengar kau masih sering pergi Amerika untuk bekerja," balas Jung Taekwoon, namja tinggi yang menjadi suami dari Cha Hakyeon—teman Seokjin—sekaligus ayah keempat anak mereka; Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin, dan Sanghyuk.

"Iya Hyung, eotteoke~" Rapmon memasang wajah sedih. "Padahal aku sudah mengajukan permintaan pindah ke divisi lokal tapi aku masih tetap dimasukkan ke proyek internasional."

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Itulah resiko jadi orang penting."

"Rapmon-ah, suruh dia bicara dengan cermin." Hakyeon menyahut. "Sudah seminggu terakhir dia badmood karena dipaksa menjadi wakil rumah sakitnya untuk menghadiri seminar di Kanada. Dia sudah menolak tapi atasannya mengancam akan memindahkan dia ke Jepang kalau tetap tidak mau," ujar wanita muda bertubuh tinggi ramping dengan kulit tan eksotis itu.

Taekwoon berdecak menanggapi kalimat istrinya dan Hakyeon hanya mengedip-edipkan mata menggoda.

Rapmon tergelak. "Ternyata kita senasib, Hyung." Dengan senang diletakkannya lengan di atas pundak Taekwoon yang menghela napas panjang.

"Wah, kedengarannya keren sekali, menghadiri seminar kedokteran di luar negeri," ujar Seokjin.

"Yang menjadi pembicara adalah dokter ahli dan profesor dari seluruh dunia," timpal Hakyeon.

"Benarkah!?" mata Seokjin membulat dibalas anggukan wanita di depannya. "Oppa, kau harus menerimanya. Bukankah jarang-jarang bisa berkumpul dengan dokter hebat dari seluruh dunia di satu tempat?"

"Kalau dia bisa memutuskan semudah itu dia tidak akan uring-uringan seminggu penuh, Seokjin-ah," sela Hakyeon.

"Memang kenapa, Eonnie?"

"Akomodasi yang disediakan hanya untuk satu orang, dengan kata lain dia harus pergi sendiri—"

"Aku tidak bisa jauh dari anak-anak." Taekwoon melengkapi kalimat istrinya.

 _"That's it,"_ pungkas Hakyeon.

"Aku tahu rasanya, Hyung." Rapmon mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Aku tahu bagaimana sepinya tanpa anak-anak itu. Meski kalau bersama mereka, ponsel bahkan bisa hancur. Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada melewatkan hari dengan kebosanan." Dia memandang prihatin Taekwoon yang mengiyakan kalimatnya, membuat para wanita tergelak akan tingkah jenaka kedua namja tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Hyung dan Noona, Honey?" tanya Rapmon pada Seokjin.

"Justru aku dan Eonnie ingin bertanya, bagaimana kalian bisa memberi kami voucher perawatan di salon yang sama?" tuding sang istri balik dan suaminya hanya dapat ber-ah pendek.

"Jadi kau juga melihat iklan di internet soal voucher promosi salon itu, Hyung?" tanya Rapmon.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya dari salah satu perawatku. Karena aku pikir lumayan murah jadi aku membelinya," jawab Taekwoon yang memang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter.

"Kalian benar-benar terlalu _simple minded,"_ cibir Hakyeon. "Aku beritahu satu hal, promosi dan kemurahan itu hanya kedok untuk melariskan dagangan. Pelayanan yang enak dan terbaik tetap ada pada harga yang mahal."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk.

"Makanya aku buru-buru minta pulang," pungkas Hakyeon membuat Taekwoon menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Benarkah?" desis Rapmon. "Aku masih tetap mendapat perlakuan yang sama di tempat potong rambut meski harganya sedang diskon atau tidak."

Taekwoon menyenggol pria di sebelahnya dengan pelan, "Laki-laki dan perempuannya konteknya berbeda, Rapmon-ah."

Dan namja yang lebih muda hanya dapat membulatkan mulut.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu," celetuk Seokjin. "Kenapa anak-anak jadi tenang?" gumamnya lantas menunduk, membuat ketiga orang dewasa yang lain juga menurunkan pandangan dan sekejab terkekeh bersama melihat para buah hati mereka seperti terbagi dalam dua kubu, saling memandang dengan tatapan aneh. Yoongi bersama saudaranya berdiri di dekat kaki Seokjin sedangkan Jaehwan berdiam di belakang kaki jenjang Hakyeon dengan adik kembar yang mengekori.

"Yoongi-ya, kau tidak mau menyapa teman baru?" tanya Seokjin pada putra sulungnya yang hanya terdiam. Dia mencoba membuat Yoongi bergerak maju namun bocah itu menolak, berpegangan kuat pada rok ibunya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Jaejae tidak mau menyapa adik-adik?" Hakyeon bertanya pada anak pertamanya yang segera mendongak, menatap dengan sepasang mata besar berkedip polos.

"Mereka siapa, Mama?" balasnya dengan nada kekanakan yang menuai pujian 'kyeo~' dari Seokjin.

"Makanya bertanyalah. Bilang 'annyeong haseyo, namaku Jung Jaehwan' dan kau bisa bertanya nama mereka." Hakyeon mengajari.

Jaehwan terdiam, hanya menatap lurus mata ibunya.

"Cobalah," pinta Hakyeon namun si balita menggeleng, malah bergerak makin menyembunyikan diri di belakang kaki sang Mama membuat orang dewasa tersebut tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa dia jadi pemalu? Padahal di salon tadi dia sangat banyak bicara," ujar Seokjin merasa gemas pada tingkah Jaehwan.

"Biarkan saja, lama-lama dia nanti juga akan bicara sendiri dengan mereka," kata Hakyeon.

"Apa Yoongi seumuran dengan Jaehwan?" celetuk Rapmon.

"Jaehwan empat tahun." Taekwoon yang menjawab.

"Sama berarti. Uri Yoongi empat tahun, Hoseok dan Namjoon tiga tahun, Jimin dan Taehyung dua tahun, Jungkook di bawah setahun."

"Jaehwan empat tahun, Wonshik dan Hongbin dua tahun, dan Sanghyuk enam bulan."

"Ah, Wonshik dan Hongbin seumuran dengan Jimin dan Taehyung," gumam Seokjin. "Uri Jiminie sangat mudah menangis. Apa Hongbin juga?"

Hakyeon menggeleng. "Yang sering menangis adalah Jaehwan."

Seokjin terkekeh, "Kenapa aku tidak kaget? Jaehwanie neomu kyeowo~"

Di saat para orang tua asyik bercengkerama, sepasang mata bulat nampak sangat foku memperhatikan satu hal. Sejak tiba pertama kali di lapangan, Hongbin memang sudah tertarik pada bola milik Yoongi dan saudara-saudaranya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Maka ketika dia mendongak memandang Hakyeon yang masih meneruskan obrolan dengan Seokjin dan merasa jika ibunya terlalu sibuk untuk dimintai bantuan mengambil bola, bocah itu melepaskan pegangan dari kain celana jeans mamanya lalu berjalan mendekati bola Yoongi.

Hongbin mengambil bola yang sudah kotor oleh tanah dan basah karena embun dengan senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Dia lantas menjatuhkan benda itu hingga menggelinding lalu berlari mengikuti dan mengambilnya lagi. Kemudian kembali menjatuhkannya lagi dan mengambilnya. Sebentar saja Hongbin sudah asyik bermain sendiri.

"Puna Chimin."

Hongbin terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri ketika seseorang bicara dengannya dari belakang. Bocah tersebut menoleh dan segera menemukan sosok Jimin yang sudah berdiri dengan tangan terulur meminta bolanya. Hongbin tidak menjawab, memeluk erat bola di dekapannya sambil bergerak mundur.

"Boya puna Chimin," pinta Jimin lagi seraya melangkah maju mendekati Hongbin namun bocah di depannya malah semakin bergeser mundur. Berdua mereka saling menatap seperti dua ekor anak kucing yang sedang mengintimidasi satu dengan yang lain.

Jimin tidak sabar lagi, langsung meraih bola dari tangan Hongbin dan menariknya.

"Ande!" Hongbin mencoba mempertahankan bola yang sudah dia sukai dan tidak mau mengalah pada Jimin begitu saja. Plop, si bola luput dari tangan keduanya dan jatuh terpental ke samping sementara dua balita yang barusan memperebutkannya sama-sama terduduk ke belakang. Jimin yang lebih dulu bangkit, mengambil bola miliknya lalu memeluknya protektif. Hongbin yang kalah cepat hanya dapat menatap dengan mata menyorot sedih.

"Binnie pindam (Binnie pinjam)," gumam Hongbin. "Duteyo~ (juseyo~)" dia menengadahkan tangan, meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas tangan kiri.

"Ande," Jimin bergerak mundur, menyembunyikan bola di punggungnya.

"Main. Binnie. Duteyo~" Hongbin tidak mau menyerah, masih menengadahkan tangan memohon pada anak di depannya.

Mendadak Wonshik muncul di belakang Jimin tanpa disadari oleh bocah mungil itu, dia merebut bola yang coba disembunyikan Jimin lalu berlari pergi. Jimin yang terkejut hanya dapat melihat bolanya dibawa kabur oleh Wonshik dan sedetik kemudian pecahlah tangisannya.

"Mamaaa!" bocah itu meraung mengagetkan Seokjin dan Hakyeon.

Wonshik tidak mempedulikan Jimin, dia memberikan bola pada Hongbin yang menerimanya dengan kebingungan.

"Wontik nakan! (Wonshik nakal!)" Hongbin nampak kesal pada saudara kembarnya. Balita tersebut melepaskan bola yang dia terima lalu berlari mendekati Jimin.

"Dentana? Wontik nakan? Tup tup~ (Gwaenchana? Wonshik nakal? Cup cup~)" Hongbin mengusap kedua pipi Jimin namun bocah itu masih belum mau berhenti terisak.

"Tup tup tup~" Hongbin memeluk Jimin. "Dentana dentana, tup tup tup~ (gwaenchana gwaenchana, cup cup cup~)" hiburnya sembari mengusap punggung Jimin hingga perlahan anak yang seumuran menghentikan tangisannya.

Seokjin yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya dapat mengerjabkan mata kagum melihat Hongbin yang baru berumur dua tahun dapat menghibur serta menenangkan anak yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. Wanita tersebut menoleh pada Hakyeon yang hanya tersenyum mengetahui rasa takjubnya.

Sementara itu Wonshik yang sedang memegang bola yang dibuang Hongbin dikagetkan oleh Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memukul bola di pelukannya hingga terjatuh menggelinding di tanah. Wonshik sedikit lambat merespon dan si benda bulat sudah berpindah tangan ke Taehyung. Kedua bocah tersebut saling menatap. Baik Wonshik maupun Taehyung, keduanya sama-sama diam. Lalu mendadak Taehyung melempar bola ke arah Wonshik yang langsung ditendang dengan baik anak yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Taehyung tersenyum lebar, pun dengan Wonshik, dan kemudian mereka bersamaan berlari memperebutkan bola.

"Gawanna di tana! (Gawangnya di sana!)" Taehyung menunjuk ke arah gawang yang masih diletakkan di tengah lapangan.

"Bawa boya ke tana! Bawa boya ke tana! (Bawa bola ke sana! Bawa bola ke sana!)" sahut Wonshik sambil berlari, diikuti Taehyung yang memekik senang mendapat teman baru bermain bola.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Jaejae," tegur Jaehwan pada Hoseok yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hobie. Ini Joonie." Hoseok memperkenalkan Namjoon juga.

"Kau sudah sekolah?" tanya Jaehwan lagi.

Hoseok menggeleng. "Tapi Paman Hyosang pelnah mengajakku ke tempat yang ada bu gulunya," celoteh bocah itu menuturkan pengalaman dia dibawa ke PAUD oleh pamannya.

"Yoongi Hyung sudah sekolah," celetuk Hoseok kemudian.

"Yoongi?" ulang Jaehwan.

"Ne. Yoongi Hyungnim," angguk Hoseok membuat anak di depannya menoleh memandang Yoongi yang diam menatap obrolan mereka sedari tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaehwan mendekatinya.

"Namamu Yoongi?" tanyanya langsung, sedikit membuat anak yang seumuran mundur, merasa aneh dengan keakraban dari bocah yang belum pernah dia temui ini.

"Kau sudah sekolah? Di TK?" Jaehwan nampak penasaran. "Apa kau juga diajari bernyanyi dan menulis?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

Jaehwan tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka bernyanyi!" soraknya. "Twinkle twinkle little star~" dia mulai menyanyi.

"Aku suka menulis!" Yoongi buru-buru memotong. "Aku kalau sudah menghabiskan buku tulis nanti dibelikan yang baru sama Papa."

"Woah, kau sudah menghabiskan buku tulis?" Jaehwan nampak terkejut. "Jaejae suka menyanyi. Jaejae juga suka menulis tapi Jaejae suka menyanyi."

"Hobie suka menyanyi!" Hoseok ikut nimbrung.

"Menyanyi menyenangkan!" Jaehwan berseru riang. "Twinkle twinkle little star~ kau bisa menyanyi itu?"

Hoseok menggeleng.

"Jaejae akan mengajarimu," ujar Jaehwan lantas dia mulai bernyanyi dan Hoseok mengulangi setiap kata-kata serta nadanya diikuti oleh Namjoon. Dari samping, diam-diam Yoongi juga menggerakkan mulut menirukan.

"Anak-anak, siapa yang mau main bola?" seru Rapmon tiba-tiba, mengambil bola yang berhasil ditendang Wonshik masuk ke gawang lantas membawanya ke tengah lapangan.

"Binniee!" Hongbin berteriak paling kencang, membuat ayah dan ibunya tertawa. Dia berlari penuh semangat mengikuti Rapmon dengan kepala mendongak dan mata terpatri pada benda bulat yang dipegang pria itu.

"Binnie! Duteyo~" pinta si anak.

"Iya, Hongbinie mau ikut main bola?" dengan gemas Rapmon mengusap rambut hitam putra temannya.

"Ne!" Hongbin mengangguk antusias, di belakangnya datang Wonshik disusul oleh Taehyung lalu Jimin dan seluruh bocah yang tersisa.

"Baiklah, kita bagi jadi dua tim." Taekwoon menyingsingkan lengan kemeja hingga sebatas siku. "Kaptennya Yoongi dan Jaehwan. Kita akan mengacak anggota dan Papa yang menjaga gawang."

"Papa jaga gawan! Papa jaga gawan!" Taehyung bersorak, entah mengerti atau tidak dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Taekwoon terkekeh melihat tingkah aktif bocah tersebut.

Di saat anak yang lebih tua mulai asyik bermain di lapangan dengan ayah masing-masing, mendadak isi gendongan Hakyeon bergerak-gerak. Sanghyuk terbangun dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, menggeliat hingga wajah mungilnya memerah.

"Aigoo selamat pagi, Sanghyuk-ah~" sapa Seokjin. "Ujujuju kyeowo~" seketika wanita tersebut merasa gemas oleh sepasang mata monolid yang memandang asing padanya dan bibir tipis yang bisa terlihat begitu lucu cemberut seperti anak bebek.

Sanghyuk mengusap mata, kembali menggeliat, dan menguap seiring dengan Hakyeon melepaskan kain gendong dari badannya lalu membuat bayi tersebut duduk di pangkuan.

"Dia tidak menangis, Eonnie?" tanya Seokjin.

"Kalau langsung melihat ada orang di dekatnya biasanya dia tidak menangis meski baru bangun tidur," jawab Hakyeon, merapikan rambut bayinya yang berantakan.

Sanghyuk duduk dengan mata kosong memandang ke depan, belum sepenuhnya sadar dari bangun tidur, dan dia terlonjak kaget ketika mendadak ada seseorang menepuk kakinya dari samping. Bayi tersebut menoleh, langsung menatap heran pada Jungkook yang memandang penuh rasa penasaran padanya.

"Bilang halo sama Sanghyukie," ujar Seokjin. "Annyeong haseyo, Sanghyukie~ ini Kookie. Mari kita berteman~"

"Auwauwa maemamama," Jungkook mengulangi kalimat sang ibu dengan gayanya sendiri.

Sanghyuk hanya memandang diam anak di sebelahnya dengan mata menaksir-naksir lantas dia mendongak, mencari wajah sang ibu.

"Kookie, annyeong~ sapa dia, Hyuk-ah." Hakyeon membuat sebelah tangan buah hatinya melambai namun Sanghyuk segera menarik tangannya tersebut.

"Dia tidak mau." Hakyeon terkekeh. "Mungkin dia takut, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan bayi lain selama ini."

"Sama, Eonnie. Jungkook juga tidak pernah keluar rumah," ujar Seokjin. "Mungkin Sanghyuk berpikir 'siapa ini?', begitu."

Kedua ibu muda tersebut masih mencoba untuk mengakrabkan kedua bayi mereka sedangkan Sanghyuk dan Jungkook hanya saling menatap. Kedua pasang mata bulat yang masing-masing memiliki double eyelids dan hanya monolids bertukar pandangan seolah sedang mencoba untuk mengingat satu sama lain.

Perlahan Sanghyuk mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pipi Jungkook dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aigoo kau mulai menyukai Jungkookie?" Hakyeon menimang bayi laki-laki di pangkuannya.

Sanghyuk kembali memegang Jungkook, mengusap pipinya sedikit lebih lama namun tiba-tiba Jungkook berbalik menerkam tangannya dan menggigitnya.

"AAA!" Sanghyuk menjerit kaget, sama terkejutnya dengan Seokjin dan Hakyeon.

"Jungkook-ah...!" Seokjin mencoba melepaskan tangan Sanghyuk dari dalam mulut bayinya. "Dia tidak apa-apa, Eonnie?" tanya wanita tersebut begitu jari mungil Sanghyuk terlepas dan diperiksa oleh Hakyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa," wanita yang lebih tua menjawab.

"Kookie, jangan nakal," dengan pelan Seokjin mencubit gemas pipi gembul buah hatinya. Jungkook hanya diam, membalas tatapan Sanghyuk yang mengarah lurus pada dirinya.

"Mmaa!" mendadak Sanghyuk bergerak maju, memukulkan tangan mengenai kening Jungkook membuat bayi itu memekik kaget. Hampir di saat bersamaan Jungkook segera membalas, menarik lengan baju Sanghyuk dan mencoba mencakar wajahnya. Kedua bayi tersebut langsung terlibat pertengkaran yang membuat kedua ibu mereka kalang-kabut.

"Yah yah yah, kenapa kalian jadi begini?" Hakyeon panik.

"Kookie, jangan—" Seokjin mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Jungkook dari pakaian Sanghyuk yang malah membuat bayi itu menjerit marah dan semakin kuat menarik anak di depannya. Sanghyuk sendiri tidak mau kalah, balas menyentak Jungkook dan bermaksud untuk menjambak rambutnya.

"Kalian seharusnya menangis kalau dipukul tapi kenapa malah membalas, aigooo!"

"Yah, kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya para ayah yang masih berada di lapangan, melihat keheranan pada istri mereka yang nampak kepayahan melerai dua bayi yang sedang mengamuk.

"Ne, kami baik-baik saja!" balas Seokjin, kembali mencoba menjauhkan jangkauan tangan Jungkook dari Sanghyuk, pun dengan Hakyeon.

"AUWAMAMA!" Jungkook berteriak marah.

"MAMAMAMA!" Sanghyuk membalas dengan lebih berang.

 **-END-**

* * *

Bayi super emang -,-

BABY BABY PLUSPLUS (cara bacanya) alias SPECIAL EDITION AKHIRNYA BERTELORRR  
DUUUH MYKA BAHAGIA AKHIRNYA BISA NULIS DUA KELUARGA UNYU ITU KETEMUUU *emot mata lopelope*

Termasuknya ini late post ya karena hari Ibu udah kemarin, hehe

Buat yang belum kenal sama keluarga Papa Taekwoon dan Mama Hakyeon, silakan buka judul **Stars' Lights (VIXX LeoN)**

SELAMAT HARI IBU UNTUK SEMUA MAMA DI OTP DAN IDOL-GROUP-FAMILY-LIKE :***


	9. Chapter 9

Baby Baby versi remaja: Yoongi (18), NamSeok (17), VMin (16), Jungkook (14)

WARNING!  
\- Gaje (paling gaje dari semua series Baby Baby)  
\- Kata-kata gaul  
\- Maaf kalau mengecewakan, hiks

 **Baby Baby  
8**

Sreng! Seokjin membalik potongan-potongan sosis di teflon untuk terakhir kali sebelum mematikan api lantas mengangkatnya mendekati empat kotak bekal yang terbuka di atas meja. Sambil bersenandung pelan dia meletakkan sosis di sudut bekal yang masih kosong, meratakannya satu per satu sehingga setiap kotak memiliki jumlah yang sama.

 _"_ _Mama, my juice—_ (Mama, jusku—) _"_ ucapan Namjoon terhenti karena mendadak sebuah sosis yang dipotong menyerupai gurita kecil teracung di depan hidungnya, pemuda tersebut segera membuka mulut tanpa banyak tanya, melahap sosis sambil bergumam lirih 'panas~'.

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau ikut Hoseok ke Busan, Namjoon-ah?" tanya Seokjin, meletakkan teflon di westafel lalu membuka lemari es untuk mengambil sebuah botol ukuran tanggung berisi air berwarna oranye dan menyerahkannya pada Namjoon.

"Aku terlanjur ada janji dengan temanku." Suara Namjoon terdengar mengeluh. "Lagipula kenapa dia itu suka sekali memutuskan seenaknya tanpa tanya-tanya dulu? Dia juga suka membuat rencana yang mendadak. Apa dia pikir semua orang menganggur sepertinya?" remaja 17 tahun tersebut menggerutu, mencomot sepotong sosis dari salah satu kotak bekal.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mulailah membicarakan jadwal bersama-sama. Coba contoh Taehyung dan Jimin, mereka selalu memberitahu satu sama lain akan punya janji apa selama seminggu dan pergi main di saat keduanya senggang. Kau dan Hoseok tidak bisa bersama karena kau tidak mau memberitahu dia jadwalmu sementara dia enggan bertanya, nanti kau malah menuduhnya kepo."

Namjoon terdiam.

"MAAMAAA~" di waktu yang tepat sebuah suara menggema lantang membelah luas apartemen, melolong dengan nada tinggi layaknya penyanyi sopran, dan sebentar kemudian sosok yang menjadi pelantunnya muncul di mulut pintu.

 _"_ _Gotta go, Bro?_ (Mau pergi, Bro?) _"_ Hoseok menyapa Namjoon lebih dulu, kedua alisnya bergerak-gerak jenaka dengan bibir tersenyum memperlihatkan sepasang lesung pipi mungil di dekat mulut.

"Eoh," jawab Namjoon singkat. Hoseok berjalan masuk ke dapur dan seketika langsung memekik keras.

 _"_ _SAUSAGE!_ (SOSIS!) _"_ saudara kembarnya sampai menutup telinga mendengar lengkingan pemuda itu.

"Sosis gurita! Assa! Nyam nyam nyam~" Hoseok bersemangat, mencomot sepotong makanan kesukaannya lantas mengunyah sambil berdendang riang.

 _"_ _Thank you, Mama. Love you to the moon and back. Mwah!_ (Terima kasih, Mama. Aku saaangat menyayangimu. Mwah!) _"_

Seokjin tersenyum menerima kecupan anaknya di salah satu pipi.

"Kapan kau akan pergi ke Busan lagi, Hoseok-ah? Namjoon ingin ikut denganmu," celetuk Seokjin membuat dua bersaudara kembar di depannya sama-sama menoleh kaget.

 _"_ _Really? Joonie?_ (Benarkah? Joonie?) _"_ mata Hoseok melebar, dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya dia menatap kembarannya.

Seokjin mengiyakan. "Karena kau selalu punya rencana jalan-jalan di saat dia sibuk, jadi Namjoon berpikir akan mulai menyamakan jadwalnya denganmu dan akan ikut begitu dia senggang." Wanita tersebut mengedipkan sebelah mata membalas delikan Namjoon yang seolah menguarkan protes 'kapan aku bilang begitu, Mama!?'

 _"_ _Woahh! Of course, Bro!_ (Tentu saja, Bro!) _"_ Hoseok merangkulkan lengan ke leher Namjoon, mengusel ubun-ubun kepalanya dengan jitakan pelan dan baru melepaskan pemuda itu ketika sebuah makian terlontar atas namanya.

"Minggu depan aku ada rencana mau ke Jeju."

 _"_ _What for?_ (Untuk apa?) _"_ tanya Namjoon kaget. "Jauh sekali."

 _"_ _Trip._ (Jalan-jalan.) _"_ Hoseok menjawab simpel. "Jadi pagi-pagi kita berangkat, lalu memancing, membakar ikan, dan malamnya pulang. _It's gonna be a party, Man!_ (Kita akan berpesta!) _"_

"Membakar ikan? Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Wajah Seokjin cerah. "Mama boleh ikut?"

Namjoon menoleh memandang ibunya dengan wajah terkejut dua kali.

"Tentu saja!" Hoseok menjentikkan jari. _"There's always a place for a Princess._ (Selalu ada tempat untuk Tuan Putri.) _"_ Dia memeluk hangat Seokjin, menyandarkan kepala manja di pundak mamanya.

"Ayo ikut, Joonie! Ayo ikut, ayo ikut!" sedetik kemudian Hoseok kembali mericuhi kembarannya.

"Aku belum tahu." Namjoon menghela napas, menepis pelan namja seumuran yang menarik-narik bajunya. "Belum ada rencana untuk minggu depan—"

"Makanya tidak ada rencana, ayo ikut denganku. Jimin dan Taehyung juga akan ikut," sela Hoseok.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memutuskannya sekarang? Itu masih minggu depan, siapa yang tahu kalau nanti aku ada janji mendadak—"

"Tentu saja kau harus menolaknya!" kembali Hoseok menyanggah. "Kau sudah punya janji denganku, kalau ada orang lain yang ingin membuat janji lagi denganmu kau harus menolaknya dan bilang kalau kau sudah punya rencana."

"Aku tidak bisa membuat keputusan mendadak sepertimu," tunjuk Namjoon mulai kesal.

"Mendadak apanya?" suara Hoseok meninggi. "Ini rencana untuk minggu depan, sama artinya dengan H-7. Aku tidak pernah mendadak, aku selalu memberitahu semua orang kalau aku ada rencana pergi ke sini-sini-sini. Tapi kau hanya _'hm, okay'_ lalu membuat janji lain dan begitu aku siap pergi kau malah protes menuduhku tidak mengajakmu!"

"Kau memang tidak mengajakku—"

"Aku sudah mengumumkannya!" Hoseok menegaskan. "Kalau kau memang tertarik seharusnya kau yang menawarkan diri, toh aku tidak akan menolak juga. Semakin banyak orang yang ikut semakin bagus. Kalau aku mengajakmu nanti kau akan berpikir aku memaksamu. Nah, aku lagi yang salah." Mata coklat namja itu menyorot kesal. Di samping mereka, Seokjin hanya mengulum senyum memandang bergantian perdebatan satu dari dua pasangan kembar di keluarga Kim yang terkenal paling jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua karena kesibukan masing-masing, berbeda dengan adik mereka—Jimin dan Taehyung—yang bersikap layaknya saudara kembar; kompak serta banyak melakukan aktivitas bersama-sama.

Namjoon menghela napas. Terdiam. Menimang kata-kata Hoseok dan mengakui sebagian besar kalimat saudaranya itu ada benarnya. Hoseok selalu memberitahu seluruh anggota keluarga sebelum dia pergi berjalan-jalan lalu biasanya para Maknae akan berebutan untuk ikut, bahkan Yoongi yang terkenal paling malas menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah pun beberapa kali melibatkan diri, dan cuma dirinya—Namjoon—yang tidak menanggapi serius rencana Hoseok kemudian merasa ditinggal serta dikhianati ketika saudara-saudaranya pergi bersenang-senang tanpa dia.

 _"_ _Okay, I'll note it._ (Baiklah, aku akan mengingatnya.) _"_ Namjoon mengalah.

Sekejab kedua mata Hoseok berbinar. "Jinjja!?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Jeju minggu depan. Kalau ada yang mengajakku pergi aku akan menggantinya di lain hari."

"ASSA!" Hoseok kembali mengapit leher Namjoon di ketiaknya. _"That's my brother! Ululululu!"_ dengan gemas namja itu menjitaki kepala kembarannya sampai Namjoon berteriak-teriak dan mengumpat.

Seokjin tertawa. "Sudah, hentikan." Dia melerai.

"Joonie, kau mau bertemu temanmu jam berapa? Jangan membiarkan dia menunggu lama." Wanita tersebut mengingatkan, membuat putranya tersentak dan semakin terkejut begitu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan.

 _"_ _Shit, I'm late!_ (Sial, aku terlambat!) _"_ Namjoon menyalahkan Hoseok yang cuma menanggapi dengan tergelak dan berteriak _'have fun!_ (bersenang-senanglah!) _'_ mengiringi kepergiannya, yang mana langsung menuai seruan 'berisik!' dari arah ruang duduk.

"Kau juga, mau berangkat jam berapa? Nanti ketinggalan bus," tegur Seokjin pada salah satu kembar yang tertinggal di dapur. Wanita itu menutup kotak bekal yang makanannya sudah sedikit lebih dingin lalu menumpuk menjadi satu dan dimasukkan ke dalam ransel khusus.

"Sebentar lagi, Mama. Anak-anak itu kalau bersiap-siap lamanya bukan main." Hoseok menggumam, melangkah keluar dapur lantas kembali berteriak-teriak. "Jimin-ah! Taehyung-ah! Jungkookie! Cepat sedikit!"

"BERISIK WOY!" suara berat menggema sekali lagi dari arah ruang duduk, membuat Hoseok terlonjak lalu jalan berjinjit menuju ke sumber teriakan. Dia melongokkan kepala ke dalam ruangan, menempelkan diri di mulut pintu seperti cicak dan memasang cengiran lebar.

"Hai, Hyung~" Hoseok melambaikan tangan, menaik-naikkan alis membalas tatapan tajam Yoongi yang berbaring di sofa.

"Pergi sana! Berisik sekali!" si kakak tertua mendengus.

"Kami akan segera pergi." Hoseok masih nyengir, seolah tidak sakit hati menerima hardikan kasar barusan. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak mau ikut, Hyung?"

"Benar, Yoongi. Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke Busan? Kau juga tidak ada kegiatan 'kan?" suara Seokjin menyusul dari belakang, Hoseok hampir menambahi namun sebuah pekikan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hyung! Hobie Hyung! Ke sini sebentar!" itu suara Jimin.

"Apa!?" balas si kakak sama kerasnya.

 _"_ _Help me! Come here for a sec'!_ (Bantu aku! Kemarilah sebentar!) _"_

"Apa lagi yang dilakukan anak itu?" gerutu Hoseok kemudian beranjak menuju kamar tidur. _"'Kay, 'kay, I'm comin'!_ (Iya, sebentar. Aku datang!) _"_

"Kau yakin kau tidak ikut ke Busan?" tanya Seokjin memandang anak sulungnya yang berbaring dan memejamkan mata di sofa.

"Tidak," jawab Yoongi pendek sambil memperbaiki posisi kepala yang terpatri di bantal.

Seokjin terdiam, menyimpan khawatir di kedua matanya. Dia ingin bertanya lagi namun suara debam-debum banyak langkah kaki di lantai koridor membuat wanita tersebut menolehkan kepala ke pintu ruang tengah.

"Mama, bekal?" tagih Jimin, wajahnya nampak cerah dengan senyuman lebar menenggelamkan kedua mata, terhimpit oleh daging pipi chubby.

"Ada di dapur."

"Sosis? Aku dengar ada sosis? Benarkah?" Jungkook menyusul, kedua mata lebarnya nampak bersinar cemerlang. Seokjin mengangguk, dalam sekejab membuat bocah SMP tersebut bersorak girang. "Sosis sosis sosis! Sosis sosis sosis!" nyanyi Jungkook bahagia.

"Siapa yang bawa bekalnya?" Hoseok mulai mengecek perlengkapan.

"Chimchim!" Jimin mengangkat tangan lantas membalikkan badan memperlihatkan ransel berisi bekal dan air minum yang sudah menggantung manis di punggungnya.

"Yang membawa biaya bus dan akomodasi? Hobie." Hoseok mencentang dirinya sendiri. "Cemilan?"

"Taetae!" Taehyung muncul di koridor paling akhir, masih memperbaiki hodie yang dia pakai.

"Baju dan kamera?"

"Kookie! Kookie Kookie!" Jungkook menjawab berkali-kali. "Aku sudah memasukkan semua baju yang kalian berikan dan kamera." Dia menunjuk kamera DLSR yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Powerbank?" tanya Jimin membuat si bungsu menoleh.

"Bawa powerbank juga?" balas Jungkook.

"Tentu saja! Kau mau mengisi baterei di tempat pengisian umum sampai penuh? Sampai malam?" jawab si kakak gusar. Dengan segera Maknae berjalan kembali ke kamar.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa PB-nya." Taehyung menawarkan, menurunkan lagi tas yang sudah tersandang di punggung. "Ambil semuanya, Kook-ah! Punyamu, punyaku, Jiminie, Hobie Hyung, dan Hyungnim!"

"Kenapa punyaku juga?" suara Yoongi langsung terdengar penuh protes.

"Hyungnim tidak kemana-mana 'kan?" Taehyung membalas polos.

"Tsk, kau bahkan belum bertanya aku akan menggunakannya atau tidak."

"Hyung bilang tidak mau kemana-mana karena menunggu telpon dari perusahaan musik yang kemarin," ujar Taehyung. Mata Seokjin membulat mendengarnya.

 _Telpon dari perusahaan musik?_

Wanita itu menoleh menatap anak pertamanya.

"Oh, akhirnya mereka akan menelponmu, Hyung?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi hanya mengesah.

"Chukkae chukkae~" dendang Jimin. "Kalau diterima nanti traktir kami, Hyungnim!"

"Traktir kepalamu!" ketus Yoongi, segera membalikkan badan menghadap sandaran sofa, tidak ingin meladeni ocehan adik-adiknya lagi.

"Ini, Hyung." Jungkook datang dengan setumpuk powerbank di tangannya, langsung dimasukkan ke dalam tas oleh Taehyung.

"Mama, kami pergi dulu," pamit Hoseok, mendekati Seokjin dan mencium pipinya. Diikuti oleh ketiga adiknya.

"Berhati-hatilah," pesan sang ibu. "Jaga ponsel dan uang kalian baik-baik. Main airnya di pinggiran saja. Mama dengar ombak laut sedang tinggi akhir-akhir ini."

 _"_ _Yes, Ma'am!"_ serempak keempat anak tersebut menjawab.

 _"_ _Squad, let's go!"_ Hoseok memberi komando, berjalan lebih dulu keluar pintu apartemen diikuti Jimin dan Taehyung yang saling menunjuk kaki merasa sepatu mereka tertukar, lalu Jungkook menyusul di paling belakang.

"Yassa! Busan Busan Busan!" Maknae bernyanyi riang, mengikuti langkah kakak-kakaknya keluar rumah, dan blam! Pintu ditutup.

Sekejab suasana hening.

Seokjin tersenyum memandang koridor yang sudah kosong, merasa sedikit sedih oleh kesunyian yang kemudian melingkupi namun saat wanita itu menoleh, dia tahu dia tidak sendirian. Perlahan Seokjin beranjak, berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki pertamanya yang tengah berbaring tenang di sofa lantas dia mendudukkan diri, menyentuhkan tangan di kaki Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ya, kau tidur?" sapa sang ibu dengan suara lembut. Tak ada jawaban, namun desah napas yang terdengar cukup memberitahukan jika pemuda tersebut tidak sedang terlelap.

"Kau mengirim demo lagu ke perusahaan lagi?" tanya Seokjin hati-hati.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada jawaban, tapi kemudian 'ne' lirih terdengar.

"Papa yang merekomendasikan perusahaan itu," imbuh Yoongi.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ada kesempatan baru," ujarnya. "Lalu, bagaimana respon mereka?"

Terdengar decakan samar.

"Mereka belum menghubungimu?" wanita tersebut menarik tangan dari kaki Yoongi ketika putranya bergerak, duduk di sofa dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan dan wajah mengkilat karena minyak sebab dari bangun tidur yang dia lakukan hanya berbaring di tempat yang sama sambil bermain ponsel.

"Mereka sudah memberitahuku, mereka bilang lagunya bagus," desis Yoongi.

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu syukurlah, mereka menyukai lagumu." Mata Seokjin berbinar.

"Mereka bilang akan menemuiku hari ini untuk membahas instrumen tambahan yang mungkin bisa dimasukkan ke dalam musiknya, tapi—"

Seokjin menunggu, memperhatikan wajah Yoongi, mempelajari setiap perubahan ekspresi dan sorot kedua mata anaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka sejak kemarin." Yoongi memandang ibunya dengan redup. "Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan dan tidak ada yang dibaca. Aku bahkan sudah berkali-kali menelpon tapi tidak diangkat." Pemuda tersebut menggigit bibir, rasa cemas jelas terlihat di kedua mata kecilnya namun sama sekali tidak keluar kalimat rengekan dari mulutnya.

Yoongi memang seperti itu, tidak mudah untuknya menunjukkan rasa sedih, kecewa, cemas, dan berbagai ekspresi negatif lain. Apalagi sampai merengek dan mengatakan 'Mama, eotteokee~' seperti yang sering dilakukan adik-adiknya (terutama ketiga Maknae). Mungkin karena dipengaruhi kebiasaannya sedari kecil yang dituntut untuk menjadi anak tertua dan harus bisa mengasuh kelima adiknya, tanpa sadar Yoongi tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang mandiri dan enggan membagi masalahnya. Dia tidak bisa membuat orang lain terlibat dalam kesusahannya selagi dia masih bisa mengatasi semua hal sendirian.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Namun sang ibu tetap menjadi orang yang paling peka terhadap perubahan sikap Yoongi meski dia nyaris tidak pernah mengatakan apapun.

"Mungkin orang perusahaan sedang sibuk. Lagipula sekarang 'kan hari libur," imbuh wanita tersebut.

"Tapi mereka sudah janji, seharusnya mereka ingat itu." Alis hitam Yoongi mengerut kesal.

"Kau sudah mengirim pesan 'kan? Mereka pasti akan langsung menghubungimu kalau mereka membacanya." Seokjin mengusap sabar pundak lebar anaknya. "Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. "Padahal tidak mudah mencari perusahaan yang mau mendengarkan lagu anak SMA." Dia mendesis. "Sekalinya ketemu malah begini."

"Papa bilang apa waktu memberitahumu soal perusahaan itu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Papa bilang warna musikku akan cocok dengan selera perusahaannya. Aku juga sudah mencari tahu lagu-lagu yang pernah dirilis di sana dan memang kebanyakan genre-nya sama seperti laguku."

 _"_ _See?_ (Lihat?) _"_ Seokjin kembali tersenyum. _"At least_ mereka tidak menerimamu hanya untuk formalitas atau karena nama Papa—"

"Aku tidak bilang aku anak komposer Kim Rapmon," potong Yoongi.

 _"_ _Genius!"_ Seokjin menyentil ujung hidung anaknya dengan bangga. "Itu lebih membuktikan kalau kau sudah memenuhi standar dan hasil karyamu patut diacungi jempol. Jadi tenanglah, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi sebab kau sudah berusaha dengan keras."

Kembali Yoongi menghela napas. "Tapi mereka tidak meresponku lagi, Mama." Dipandangnya mata indah di depannya dengan sayu. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka batal menyukai laguku?"

Seokjin terdiam, namun kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. "Itu tandanya sedang ada kesempatan lain yang lebih besar yang menunggumu."

Yoongi tertegun.

"Tenanglah, tidak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini. Seperti saat kau jatuh waktu belajar naik sepeda, tapi akhirnya kau bisa naik sepeda dan pergi bermain ke sana-sini dengan bebas. Benar 'kan?" Seokjin tidak melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya, kedua mata menatap hangat sang buah hati yang terdiam dan sedetik kemudian segurat senyum muncul untuk pertama kali di bibir tipis Yoongi.

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk. "Ne."

"Bersemangatlah~ hwaiting, Yoongi Hyung~" Seokjin mengusap singkat pundak lebar anaknya.

"Sejujurnya, aku pikir Mama akan marah tadi," desis Yoongi.

"Wae? Marah untuk apa?" giliran ibunya yang nampak terkejut.

"Karena aku tidak memberitahu Mama kalau aku memasukkan lagu ke perusahaan dan berakhir gantung seperti ini. Aku pikir Mama akan kecewa dan menyalahkan aku karena kurang gigih." Suara remaja belasan tahun tersebut perlahan menghilang di ujung kalimat.

Hening sejenak, namun Seokjin kembali hanya tersenyum. "Hyungnim," panggilnya dengan nama yang kerap dia gunakan sejak Yoongi kecil. Berawal dari ingin mengajari adik-adiknya supaya juga memanggil 'Hyungnim' pada kakak tertua mereka, malah Seokjin keterusan menggunakannya hingga sekarang.

"Apa kau sendiri yang meminta Papa merekomendasikan perusahaan ataukah Papa yang menghubungimu pertama kali?" tanya wanita tersebut.

"Aku," jawab Yoongi.

"Apa kau yang pergi ke perusahaannya ataukah orang lain?"

"Aku."

"Apa kau sudah berusaha menghubungi mereka terus meski mereka tidak meresponmu?"

"Ne." Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Mama tidak punya alasan untuk marah padamu." Seokjin tersenyum cerah. "Soalnya Mama tahu kau tidak bermalas-malasan dan berusaha keras mengusahakan semuanya. Akan terasa tidak adil kalau Mama masih marah padamu, Sayang." Diusapnya sebelah pipi Yoongi.

Seokjin melanjutkan, "Meski—yaah, Mama sedikit kaget tadi waktu Taehyung bilang kau sudah memasukkan lagu ke perusahaan lagi dan Mama tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Mama? Apa Mama terlalu cerewet?" sang ibu cemberut, membuat bibir chubby-nya mengerucut dengan menggemaskan, sama sekali tidak menyiratkan dia punya enam anak yang sudah beranjak remaja.

"Sedikit." Yoongi terkekeh, merasa puas melihat ekspresi mamanya yang seketika terpana. _"I just kiddin', Mom. No, you absolutely aren't that annoying. Hoseok's still the most annoying person in this home._ (Aku hanya bercanda, Mama. Tentu saja tidak, Mama sama sekali tidak cerewet. Hoseok masih jadi yang paling bawel di rumah ini.) _"_ Koreksi Yoongi.

"Terus?" Seokjin tetap memasang wajah sedih.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul lebih dulu. _"There's no surprise without surprise._ (Tidak pernah ada kejutan tanpa kejutan.) _"_

Seokjin tertegun, namun sedetik kemudian senyuman lebar mekar di bibirnya. "Oh, Yoongi..." wanita itu tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memajukan badan dan meraih putranya ke dalam pelukan. Kedua mata lebarnya berkaca-kaca.

 _"_ _You're so sweet..."_ suara Seokjin parau menyimpan haru.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum, balas memeluk ibunya dan menyesap pelan bau sampo dari rambut wanita tersebut, kembali menemukan ketenangan, kenyamanan, serta kasih sayang yang sejak kecil dia rasakan tak pernah berubah dari sosok yang nyaris menjadi poros hidupnya selama 18 tahun ada di dunia. Bahkan para gadis muda yang sering dia temui di luar sana tidak ada yang dapat menyamai ibunya, kasih sayangnya, pengertiannya, semuanya.

Seokjin melepaskan dekapan, mengusap kepala Yoongi, merapikan rambut hitamnya, dan dia hanya dapat kembali tersenyum ketika dengan lembut jempol putranya mengusap jejak basah di sudut mata wanita itu.

 _"_ _You're really something, no wonder you've many admirers,_ (Kau benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak, tidak heran kau punya banyak fans,) _"_ ujar Seokjin dibalas gelengan oleh anaknya.

 _"_ _I ain't player._ (Aku tidak gampangan.) Lagipula aku tidak benar-benar suka para gadis itu. Mereka berisik dan caranya memanggilku 'Oppa, Oppa' terlihat begitu menakutkan seperti seorang psikopat."

Seokjin tergelak. _"Bad boy Yoongi,"_ kekehnya.

"Aku serius, Mama." Wajah Yoongi berubah sungguh-sungguh. "Para gadis itu sangat mengerikan. Mereka tidak segan saling dorong dan bahkan ada yang menarik bajuku. Kalau bukan di sekolah aku pasti sudah menghajar mereka satu per satu."

"Eyy, memukul wanita itu tidak etis, Sayang."

 _"_ _Just for you. No one else._ (Hanya untuk Mama, bukan yang lain.) _"_

Kembali Seokjin tertawa kecil. "Tapi tetap saja—"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi." Yoongi menyela, kedua tangan terangkat ke atas. "Mama pasti akan membela para gadis itu dan menyudutkanku, aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi. Topiknya selesai. Kkeut. _The end!"_

Seokjin tidak dapat menahan tawa. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Wanita tersebut mengalah. "Kau ingin lauk apa untuk makan siang? Karena cuma kita berdua, Mama akan memasak apapun yang kau mau."

Yoongi memutar mata, kilat jernih pupilnya nampak bersinar cerdas, dan pemuda itu menyeletuk. "Mama, aku punya rencana."

Seokjin mendelikkan mata kaget. "Apa itu?" dia hanya menanyakan soal makan siang lalu mendadak anaknya mengatakan soal rencana.

"Kemarin waktu ke perusahaan Papa, aku lihat ada toko merk pizza terkenal yang baru saja buka cabang di seberang jalan. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau—" Yoongi mengerlingkan sebelah mata penuh makna.

"Eyy, kau mau merampok Papamu?" Seokjin akhirnya mengerti maksud putranya.

"Bukan merampok namanya kalau cuma aku dan Mama. Mumpung yang lain tidak ada di sini, aku yakin Papa juga tidak akan menolak. Mama saja yang nanti menelpon Papa, Mama bilang kalau Mama yang mengajak dan bukan aku. Ne? Ne?"

"Apa kau sedang mengajari Mama untuk berbuat jahat?" Seokjin terkekeh geli.

"Ini bukan jahat." Yoongi merajuk. "Ini namanya 'memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan'. Ayolah, Mama~ ya ya ya? Aku ingin sekali makan pizza itu. Teman-teman bilang rasanya sangat enak. Ne? Ne? Ne?"

Sang ibu kembali terkekeh. "Kalau urusan begini saja manjamu keluar." Telapak tangan wanita tersebut menangkup hangat kedua pipi bulat Yoongi. "Ambilkan ponsel Mama di dapur," ujarnya yang seketika membuat si sulung melompat dari atas sofa dengan teriakan girang.

"ASSA!"

-o-

 **~Group chat** ** _"The Prince(s) : 6 members"~_**

 **Hyungnim:** *mengirim foto pizza*

 **Hyungnim:** *mengirim foto selca dengan Seokjin*

 **Hyungnim:** *mengirim foto Rapmon yang tengah memainkan ponsel*

 **Hyungnim:** *stiker tertawa*

 **Hyungnim:** *stiker tertawa*

 **Hobie:** _WHAT THE FU-_

 **Kookie:** _-CK!_

 **Taetae:** PIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Chimin:** AAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDDWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Chimin:** HHHHHYYYYUUUUUUNNNNGGGGGGG

 **Chimin:** MMMAAAAAUUUUUUUUU

 **Chimin:** AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH

 **Kookie:** PUUUUULLLLLAAAAAANNNNGGGGGGG

 **Kookie:** PULANGKAN AKUUUUUUUUU

 **Kookie:** HYUUUUUUUUUNGGGGGGGG

 **Kookie:** MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Kookie:** PAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Hobie:** CURANG MAKAN SENDIRIAN

 **Hobie:** TAK 'KAN 'KU MAAFKAN

 **Hobie:** AKU DOAKAN TERSEDAK

 **Hobie:** TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK TERSEDAK

 **Hyungnim:** WOY!

 **Taetae:** Hyuuuuuunnngggg TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Taetae:** Mau pizzaaaaaaaaa TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Taetae:** Juseyooooo TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Kookie:** TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Hyungnim:** Nanti waktu kalian pulang.

 **Chimin:** Benarkah? (*-*)

 **Hyungnim:** Kalau masih ada.

 **Chimin:** Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Chimin:** *stiker menangis*

 **Chimin:** *stiker menangis*

 **Taetae:** *stiker banjir air mata*

 **Taetae:** *stiker air mata ditampung dalam baskom*

 ** _(Kookie memulai panggilan grup)_**

 ** _(Hyungnim mengakhiri panggilan grup)_**

 ** _(Hobie memulai panggilan grup)_**

 ** _(Hyungnim mengakhiri panggilan grup)_**

 ** _(Hyungnim memblokir panggilan grup)_**

 **Hyungnim:** Kami masih di dalam restoran, jangan mengganggu.

 **Hobie:** JAHAAATTT

 **Hobie:** DIBILANG MENGGANGGUUUU

 **Hobie:** TEGAAANYAAAA

 **Hobie:** *stiker air mata ditampung dalam baskom*

 **Kookie:** HYUUUUUUUNGGGG TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Chimin:** POKOKNYA KAMI MAU PIZZA WAKTU KEMBALI KE RUMAH

 **Chimin:** TIDAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA HARUS ADA PIZZA

 **Hyungnim:** Bilang sendiri ke bos besar.

 ** _(Hyungnim mengundang KingRM ke dalam grup)_**

 ** _(KingRM bergabung dengan grup)_**

 **Kookie:** PAPAA

 **Chimin:** PAPA

 **Taetae:** PAPA

 **Chimin:** PIZZA

 **Kookie:** PIZZA

 **Hobie:** _KING!_

 **Hobie:** PIZZA JUSEYO

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Kookie:** HYUNG, JANGAN SPAM

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 **Taetae:** PIZZA

 ** _(Kookie mengeluarkan Taetae dari grup)_**

 **Chimin:** Anjir di- _kick_

 **Kookie:** _Just today_

 **Hobie:** *stiker jempol*

 **Hyungnim:** *stiker jempol*

 **Kookie:** PAPA, PIZZA JUSEYO

 **Kookie:** PAPA, PIZZA JUSEYO

 **Kookie:** PAPA, PIZZA JUSEYO

 **Kookie:** PAPA, PIZZA JUSEYO

 **Kookie:** PAPA, PIZZA JUSEYO

 **Kookie:** PAPA, PIZZA JUSEYO

 **Kookie:** PAPA, PIZZA JUSEYO

 **Chimin:** -_-

 **Kookie:** PAPA, PIZZA JUSEYO

 **Kookie:** PAPA, PIZZA JUSEYO

 **Kookie:** PAPA, PIZZA JUSEYO

 ** _(KingRM keluar dari grup)_**

 **Kookie:** PAPA, PIZZA JUSEYO

 **Chimin:** KOOKIE, _STOP! YOU MADE PAPA LEFT!_ (KOOKIE, BERHENTI! KAU MEMBUAT PAPA KELUAR GRUP!)

 ** _(Chimin mengeluarkan Kookie dari grup)_**

 ** _(Hobie mengundang Princess ke dalam grup)_**

 ** _(Princess bergabung dengan grup)_**

 **Hobie:** MAMA, PIIIZZAAAAAA

 **Chimin:** MAMA, _PLEASEEEEE_

 **Chimin:** *stiker air mata ditampung dalam baskom*

 **Hobie:** PIZZA _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_ PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA

 **Princess:** ^^;

 **Hobie:** SISA JUGA TIDAK APA-APA, MAMA

 **Hobie:** YANG PENTING PIZZA

 **Chimin:** IYA

 **Chimin:** PIZZA

 **Chimin:** JUSEYO

 **Chimin:** PLEASE

 **Chimin:** PLEASE

 **Chimin:** PLEASE

 **Hyungnim:** _Okay,_ cukup sampai di sini.

 **Hobie:** BELUM!

 **Hobie:** MAMA BELUM JAWAB!

 **Hobie:** PAPA!

 **Chimin:** Kasihanilah kamiii TT

 **Chimin:** Papaaaaaaaaaa

 **Chimin:** Mamaaaaaaaaa

 **Chimin:** Pizzaaaaaaaaaa

 ** _(Hyungnim mengeluarkan Princess dari grup)_**

 **Hobie:** HYUUUUUUUUNGGGGGGGGG

 ** _(Hyungnim keluar dari grup)_**

 **Hobie:** Anjir pinter, dia _left_

 ** _(Hobie mengundang Hyungnim ke dalam grup)_**

 ** _(Hobie mengundang Taetae ke dalam grup)_**

 ** _(Hobie mengundang Kookie ke dalam grup)_**

 ** _(Taetae bergabung dengan grup)_**

 ** _(Kookie bergabung dengan grup)_**

 **Taetae:** Hyungnim mana?

 **Taetae:** Papa mana?

 **Hobie:** _Left_

 **Chimin:** _Left_

 **Taetae:** Mama mana?

 **Hobie:** _Left_

 ** _(Kookie mengundang Princess ke dalam grup)_**

 ** _(Hyungnim bergabung dengan grup)_**

 ** _(Hyungnim membatalkan undangan Princess)_**

 ** _(Hyungnim keluar dari grup)_**

 **Hobie:** Shit -_-

 ** _(Taetae mengundang Hyungnim ke dalam grup)_**

 **Namjoonie:** _WADDA HECK IS THAT_ (APA-APAAN ITU)

 **Namjoonie:** PIIIIIIIIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Namjoonie:** _GIMMEEEEEEEEEEEE_ (AKU MAUUUUUUUU)

 **Hobie:** Telat, Nyet. Darimana aja lu -_-

 ** _(Chimin mengeluarkan Namjoonie dari grup)_**

-o-

Keesokan paginya, Seokjin sedang sibuk memasak makan siang ketika suara Jungkook menggema dari ruang duduk memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!"

Membuat wanita tersebut tergoboh-goboh datang mengira ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi pada buah hatinya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin cemas.

"Ponsel Hyungnim berbunyi," jawab Jungkook, mata tidak lekang dari layar televisi LED yang menampilkan permainan game dirinya melawan Taehyung. Di dekat mereka duduk Hoseok yang sedang memangku setoples cemilan dan nampak di balkon ada Jimin sedang menjemur pakaian dibantu oleh Namjoon.

Seokjin ternganga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hanya ponsel yang berbunyi namun Jungkook memanggilnya seolah ada gorden rumah yang sedang terbakar.

"Hyungnim akan marah kalau kami memegang ponselnya sembarangan, apalagi sampai mengangkat telpon," jelas Jungkook seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang ibu.

Seokjin menghela napas pendek. Dia berjalan mendekati ponsel keluaran terbaru yang tengah berada di tempat pengisian baterei sementara pemiliknya—setahu Seokjin—baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi beberapa menit lalu.

"Halo," sapa wanita tersebut menempelkan speaker ke telinga.

"Benar ini nomor Kim Yoongi. Ada keperluan apa? Saya Ibunya." Seokjin nampak mendengarkan dengan seksama siapapun yang sedang bicara padanya di telpon. Setelah beberapa kalimat, dia membalas salam yang terucap lantas mengakhiri sambungan.

"Siapa, Mama?" tanya Hoseok penasaran.

"Pacar baru Hyungnim?" celetuk Taehyung.

"Heol! Hyungnim punya pacar?" Jimin yang baru saja masuk dengan lengan kaos yang masih tergulung basah langsung menyahut.

"Dia 'kan selalu diajak kencan banyak gadis." Taehyung menjelaskan. "Apa yang barusan itu salah satunya, Mama?"

"Bagaimana suaranya? Manja? Lembut? Dewasa? Centil? Sok imut?" kejar Hoseok.

"Noona atau Ahjumma?" sambung Jungkook.

"Aish, bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan itu!" Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin, dan Taehyung kompak berteriak pada adik termuda mereka.

Seokjin melipat tangan di depan dada, memandang satu per satu mata yang menatap lurus menuntut jawaban padanya, dan merasa takjub pada kenyataan jika keenam bayi kecilnya sekarang sudah ada di usia yang mulai memperhatikan hal-hal semacam itu. Namun belum sempat wanita tersebut membuka mulut, sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yoongi heran melihat kelima adiknya berkumpul di sekitar ibu mereka.

"Aniya." Jimin menggeleng, memasang wajah paling polos yang dia miliki. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma baru selesai mencuci baju." Jari chubby-nya menunjuk keranjang cucian yang sudah kosong lalu beranjak membawa benda itu ke kamar mandi. Alis hitam Yoongi mengerut, pandangan matanya berpindah pada Seokjin yang segera memberinya sebuah senyuman.

"Barusan ada telpon untukmu," ujarnya lembut.

"Dari?" Yoongi berjalan mendekati ibunya yang menyodorkan ponsel.

"Dia bilang ini mendesak, kalau bisa kau harus menelpon balik secepatnya." Seokjin mengusap rambut putra sulungnya yang masih basah dan berkalung handuk baru kemudian dia berbalik, kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

Kembali Yoongi hanya mengernyitkan kening, namun dia menuruti kalimat sang ibu. Pemuda tersebut menekan nomor tak dikenal yang barusan terdaftar di panggilan masuk ponsel tanpa menyadari lirikan mata adik-adiknya masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang ada.

"Halo," dia menyapa. "Iya, aku Kim Yoongi." Raut wajah Yoongi nampak terkejut. Dia terdiam dengan kedua bola mata berputar panik.

"Sebentar. Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya menyela pembicaraan, dicabutnya kabel pengisi baterei dari ponsel dan dia segera melesat masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu, bahkan kemudian terdengar ada suara kunci yang diputar.

"Ada apa, sih?" Hoseok penasaran, dia sudah mengekori punggung Yoongi ke mulut pintu ruang duduk sampai dia menghilang di dalam kamar.

"Jangan-jangan itu benar-benar pacar baru Hyungnim," desis Jungkook.

"Ah, masa'? Hyungnim memang berkencan dengan banyak gadis, tapi setahuku dia belum mau pacaran," celetuk Jimin.

 _"_ _Who knows_ (Siapa tahu), ada gadis yang menarik hatinya lalu membuatnya lupa dengan niat itu," ujar Taehyung.

"Yang benar?" Jimin masih nampak ragu.

"Taruhan mentraktir burger itu pacar baru Yoongi Hyung." Hoseok membuat taruhan seenaknya.

"Itu bukan pacar Hyungnim." Jimin memilih tempat sebaliknya.

"Aku yakin itu pacar Yoongi Hyung. Dia tidak pernah menelpon orang sampai harus bersembunyi begini." Jungkook sejalan dengan Hoseok.

"Memang kelihatannya aneh Hyungnim sampai masuk kamar hanya untuk menelpon, tapi hati kecilku bilang itu bukan orang yang selevel dengan pacar." Taehyung menyambut ragu uluran tangan Jimin.

"Bukan pacar." Namjoon baru datang dan langsung berada di pihak kedua adiknya menuai desisan kesal dari Hoseok.

"Pengkhianat," umpat Hoseok tertahan pada saudara kembarnya yang hanya membalas dengan seringaian.

Mendadak pintu kamar tidur terbuka, membuat kelima pemuda terlonjak dan segera menyebar, sok menyibukkan diri melakukan sesuatu agar tidak terlihat baru saja merencanakan hal yang mencurigakan. Yoongi berjalan cepat melewati ruang duduk, tidak mengindahkan adik-adiknya, dan langsung menuju dapur, memeluk erat tubuh Seokjin dari belakang mengagetkan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Wae wae wae? Ada apa, Yoongi-ya?" tanya Seokjin terkejut. Yoongi tidak segera menjawab, hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah pada sebelah pundak sang ibu.

"Terima kasih, Mama." Suara pemuda itu terdengar bergetar.

"Terima kasih untuk apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Seokjin masih tidak mengerti maksud putra pertamanya.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukan, memberi kesempatan bagi sang ibu untuk berbalik. Ditatapnya sepasang mata besar yang menyorot dengan berbagai gelombang perasaan dan pemuda tersebut tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak kembali menghambur ke dalam dekapan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya.

"Yoongi-ya, ada apa?" Seokjin makin khawatir, mengusap punggung lebar putranya dengan lembut.

Terdengar suara ingus disedot perlahan. Yoongi menangis. Dan hal tersebut makin membuat Seokjin gelagapan. Namun yang kemudian dikatakan oleh anaknya ganti memunculkan lapisan bening di kedua mata sang ibu.

"Yang menelpon adalah perusahaan musik. Mereka bilang laguku bisa dirilis bulan depan."

"Oh, Yoongi..." Seokjin mengusap kepala buah hatinya dengan bangga. "Selamat, Sayang. Akhirnya cita-citamu terwujud..."

Terasa Yoongi mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Mama. Kalau Mama tidak percaya padaku aku tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai sekarang." Pemuda itu terisak, makin erat memeluk ibunya untuk menyembunyikan suara tangis bahagia.

"Kau pantas menerimanya, Sayang. Kau sudah melakukan semua yang terbaik." Seokjin tersenyum, membiarkan dirinya menjadi tawanan lengan kekar Yoongi untuk sementara, menjadi tempat bagi anaknya menangis dan mengusapkan ingus seperti saat dia masih kecil dulu.

"Mama~" sebuah bisikan lirih mengalihkan perhatian Seokjin dan segera kedua matanya membulat begitu melihat ada lima buah kepala berjejer mengintip tepat di pintu dapur.

"Ada apa?" Hoseok bicara dengan isyarat gerakan bibir yang sejelas-jelasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Seokjin tanpa suara, masih dengan tangan memeluk kakak tertua.

"Telpon—" Hoseok menggunakan gerakan tangan. "Apakah dari pacar?" dia menunjuk Yoongi lantas membuat bentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya diikuti oleh keempat saudaranya yang lain.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Bukan pacar." Dia mengimbuhi.

 _"_ _Shit,"_ Hoseok mengumpat, di belakangnya Jungkook bersungut-sungut.

"Sip, burger." Jimin tos dengan Taehyung dan Namjoon.

 **-END-**

* * *

"Karena tidak semua orang mengerti cara menghadapi sebuah kecemasan."

Seharusnya ini mewakili quote di atas, tapi ... ah, sudahlah.


	10. Chapter 10

Para bayi bertemu dengan orang baru! Akan bagaimana tingkah dan keseruan mereka kali ini? XD

#namjin #monjin #bts #t

 **Baby Baby  
9-A**

"Nah, sudah selesai," gumam Seokjin ketika tangannya merampungkan menyisir gumpalan terakhir rambut lebat Jimin yang kusut akibat dikeramas saat mandi. Ia menuang sedikit krim bayi ke telapak tangan untuk diratakan lalu mengusapkannya pada seluruh wajah serta leher Jimin baru kemudian mengecup kening balita itu gemas.

"Kyeowo~ Jiminie sudah kyeowo sekarang~" puji Seokjin sambil mencubit dan memainkan kedua pipi gembul anaknya membuat Jimin tergelak dengan kedua kaki gemuk melompat-lompat riang.

"Chiminie iyowo~" si balita menirukan mamanya.

"Mama~" sebuah panggilan dari belakang punggung membuat Seokjin menoleh dengan cepat. Nampak Taehyung tengah menyodorkan sebuah baju kecil berwarna merah muda dengan gambar stroberi. Seokjin terdiam, sudah mengerti maksud yang ingin disampaikan anaknya. Wanita tersebut memutar duduk hingga menghadap Taehyung lebih dulu sebelum bicara padanya.

"Taehyung-ah, Mama 'kan sudah bilang, kau bisa memakai baju ini nanti waktu kita sudah pulang—"

"Taetae mau tekayang (Taetae mau sekarang)." Taehyung memotong kalimat ibunya. "Taetae idak tuka batu ini (Taetae tidak suka baju ini)." Dia menarik-narik pakaian yang dikenakannya, muka balita itu mulai memerah; warning pertama sebelum seorang Kim Taehyung menangis.

"Sayang," Seokjin masih mencoba membujuk, mengusap pipi halus buah hatinya dengan lembut. "Semuanya memakai baju yang sama dengan yang dipakai Taetae sekarang. Coba lihat," wanita itu menunjukkan blus hitam dengan kancing depan yang ia kenakan.

"Mama pakai hitam. Jimin juga. Di depan, Hoseok Hyung dan Namjoon Hyung juga. Di kamar, Papa dan Yoongi Hyung juga pakai hitam. Semuanya hitam, masa' Taetae masih mau pakai yang lain?"

Taehyung memandang Jimin sejenak yang juga menatapnya dengan mata berkedip tidak mengerti, kenapa mendadak saudara kembarnya datang dengan muka menangis seperti itu? Sebab di antara keenam bayi, Taehyung termasuk yang jarang menangis seperti Yoongi dan Namjoon. Dia hanya akan menangis jika melihat Jimin menangis. Ikatan batin anak kembar, kata orang-orang.

"Idak mau!" Taehyung menghentak kaki ke lantai; warning kedua sebelum seorang Kim Taehyung menangis.

"Taetae mau ini. Idak mau ini. Ini teyek (Ini jelek). Taetae mau ini." Taehyung terus menyodorkan baju favoritnya ke tangan Seokjin sambil sesekali ia menarik-narik pakaian yang dikenakannya sendiri. Bocah itu menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan ibunya; warning ketiga sebelum seorang Kim Taehyung menangis.

"Huwaaa!" lalu pecahlah tangisannya. "Mama, mau ini! Taetae mau ini!" Taehyung masih terus merengek dalam isakan.

Seokjin menghela napas perlahan, sudah dia duga akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Sejak awal dia menebak yang paling akan sulit dipakaikan baju gelap pasti Taehyung, sebab putranya yang satu itu lebih sangat menyukai warna-warna cerah. Hoseok sudah berhasil dibujuk dengan diberi baju yang kembaran dengan Namjoon, namun Taehyung sepertinya tidak akan semudah itu.

"Mama, Taetae enapa (Taetae kenapa)?" gumam Jimin dengan suara kecil sambil meraih kain lengan baju Seokjin. Wajah chubby-nya nampak sedih melihat saudara kembarnya menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiminie." Seokjin tersenyum, tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Taehyung yang masih sesenggukan. "Taetae hanya tidak mau pakai baju hitam. Dia maunya pakai baju stroberi. Makanya dia sedih," jelas wanita tersebut dengan kalimat sederhana yang dapat dimengerti oleh bayinya tanpa harus dia berbohong ataupun menguraikannya dua kali.

"Yah Taetae, bacu Taetae cama cepeti Chimin. Ini yihat (Yah Taetae, baju Taetae sama seperti Jimin. Ini lihat)." Balita itu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya namun lebih terlihat seolah dia sedang memamerkan perutnya yang gendut membuat Seokjin langsung menahan tawa.

Taehyung berhenti menangis sebentar mendengar ocehan saudaranya, dengan wajah penuh air mata dia menoleh memandang Jimin.

"Taetae idak cuka cama cepeti Chimin (Taetae tidak suka sama seperti Jimin)?" tanya Jimin, kedua matanya yang sipit mencoba membulat yang membuatnya nampak semakin menggemaskan.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak tapi kemudian dia merengek lagi, memeluk Seokjin sambil menyembunyikan suara tangisannya.

"Taetae idak cuka (Taetae tidak suka)?" kini giliran muka Jimin yang memerah melihat saudaranya masih tetap menangis meski tahu sedang memakai baju yang sama dengannya.

"Mama, Taetae idak cuka cama Chimin... (Mama, Taetae tidak suka sama Jimin...)" Jimin mengadu ke ibunya, kedua matanya sudah basah. "Huweee~" dan dia ikut menangis. Mendengar Jimin mulai menangis, Taehyung semakin sedih dan mengeraskan isakannya sementara Seokjin hanya dapat menghela napas sambil tersenyum miris.

"Oh iya, Mama lupa!" seru Seokjin mendadak dengan suara keras mengalahkan tangisan kedua anaknya yang bersahut-sahutan. Bersamaan Taehyung dan Jimin berhenti merengek, menatap ibu mereka dengan pipi gembul basah serta mata berkedip penasaran.

"Mama punya stroberi untuk Taetae." wanita itu menggeser sedikit tubuh anaknya dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekati rak pakaian untuk mengambil sebuah kotak tempat ia menyimpan pin serta peniti yang biasa digunakan ketika akan melipat dan mengecilkan pinggang celana anak-anaknya.

"Nah, coba lihat ini." Seokjin kembali dan menyentuh dada Taehyung. "Simsalabim!" serunya sambil menarik tangan, secara ajaib sudah meninggalkan sesuatu berwarna merah muda di pakaian putranya. Taehyung menundukkan kepala, memandang pin berbentuk stroberi yang sekarang menempel di baju hitam yang ia benci.

"Oh? Tetobeyi (Stroberi)?" Taehyung terkejut, menunjuk pin di bajunya dengan telunjuk.

"Oh? Ada cecobeyi di bacumu! (Ada stroberi di bajumu!)" pekik Jimin takjub.

"Hebat 'kan sulap Mama." Seokjin mengerlingkan mata, tak akan pernah memberitahu jika dia mengambil pin itu dari atas rak baju lalu menyematkannya dengan cepat di baju Taehyung.

"Waaah!" mata Jimin berbinar polos. "Chimin mau! Chimin mau!" ia bersorak.

" _Okay, wait a moment, Mister~_ (Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, Tuan~)" ujar Seokjin, disentuhnya dada Jimin dan ketika dia menarik tangan—"Simsalabim!" sebuah pin berbentuk jeruk tertinggal di sana.

Jimin bersorak riang. "Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan penasaran memandang benda bulat berwarna oranye di bajunya.

"Itu jeruk. Chimin suka jeruk 'kan?" ujar Seokjin.

"Ceyuk! Chimin cuka ceyuk! (Jeruk! Jimin suka jeruk!)" si balita bersorak sambil melompat-lompat, sudah melupakan rasa sedihnya.

"Taetae suka 'kan dengan stroberinya?" Seokjin meraih Taehyung dan membuat dia duduk di pangkuan, dengan diam-diam mengambil baju merah muda yang dibawa anak itu untuk dilempar jauh-jauh ke atas ranjang supaya Taehyung lupa soal keberadaannya.

Taehyung mengangguk, memainkan pin di bajunya dengan tangisan yang sudah berhenti. "Taetae tuka tetobeyi, hehehe." Dia tersenyum, membentuk kotak dengan bibirnya dan hal tersebut membuat Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kalian anak-anak Mama yang pintar. Jadi jangan menangis. Mama sedih kalau kalian menangis. Hm?" gumam ibu muda tersebut, diusapnya pipi basah Taehyung dan Jimin satu per satu hingga bersih lalu mencium bergantian pipi gemuk mereka hingga kedua pasangan kembar itu tergelak senang.

"Ayo ke depan, kalian main dengan Hyung sementara Mama selesaikan pekerjaan yang lain." Seokjin berdiri dengan membawa Taehyung di gendongannya. "Chiminie, ayo ke sini~" panggilnya pada makhluk mungil yang kemudian mengekor dengan langkah-langkah kecil meninggalkan kamar menuju ruang duduk.

"Siapa yang tadi menangis? Chimin? Apa Taetae?" tuding Hoseok begitu melihat mamanya datang bersama kedua adiknya.

"Taetae! Taetae yan menanit! (Taetae yang menangis!)" adu Jimin, telunjuk gemuknya menuding Taehyung yang baru saja diturunkan Seokjin ke lantai.

"Kelas sekali sampai aku pikil ada banjil! (Keras sekali sampai aku pikir ada banjir!)" Hoseok mengomel membuat adiknya menunduk malu. Di sisi lain Namjoon mendekati Taehyung dan memegang tangannya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya balita itu yang dijawab anggukan oleh adiknya.

Namjoon bergerak maju, memeluk Taehyung erat. "Jangan menangis lagi ya~" dia menghibur.

Melihat momen manis tersebut Seokjin hanya dapat tersenyum. "Hoseok Hyung, Namjoon Hyung, kalian main dulu dengan Taetae dan Chimin ya. Mama mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan lain."

"Ne~" Namjoon menjawab patuh.

" _Aye, Captain!_ " sementara jawaban keras Hoseok membuat tawa ibunya pecah.

"Darimana kau belajar itu, Hobie?" tanya Seokjin terkejut.

"Yoongi Hyungnim! _Aye, Captain!_ " ulang Hoseok dengan semangat, kembali membuat sang Mama tertawa karena kepolosannya.

"Kyeo~" Seokjin mengusap rambut hitam anaknya dengan gemas. Hoseok tersenyum lebar, memunculkan bentuk hati samar dengan bibirnya lantas melompat meninggalkan sang ibu untuk bergabung dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain, kembali sibuk bermain.

"Baiklah, NamSeok sudah selesai, TaeMin juga. Yoongi dengan papanya. Siapa lagi yang belum?" Seokjin mengabsen satu per satu buah hatinya.

"Ah, bayiku!" wanita itu teringat. "Dimana dia? Jungkook-ah! Kookie!" Seokjin beranjak untuk menemukan si bungsu yang seingatnya setelah mandi ia tinggalkan di ruang duduk bermain dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon sementara dia sibuk mendandani Taehyung serta Jimin.

"Kookie-ya~" Seokjin mendekati kardus besar tempat menyimpan mainan yang sudah berguling dan benar saja dia menemukan bayinya di sana, sedang tengkurap sambil mengemuti figur plastik pahlawan bertopeng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau suka sekali masuk kardus, hm?" Seokjin menarik kaki Jungkook hingga tubuh mungil tersebut terseret keluar.

"Mmaaa!" Jungkook berteriak protes, kembali merangkak masuk ke kardus namun kemudian mamanya menarik lagi kakinya ke belakang.

"Aniya, kau harus bersiap-siap seperti kakakmu yang lain." Seokjin menahan tawa melihat kekukuhan bayinya yang kembali merangkak ke dalam kardus.

"Kau mau kemana, Kookie-ya~" Wanita itu memegang dua kaki kecil Jungkook dan tanpa kesulitan menariknya lagi ke belakang hingga si bayi tengkurap di lantai meninggalkan kardus.

"Mmamama." Jungkook bersiap untuk merangkak kembali namun ketiaknya lebih dulu dipegang Seokjin dan tubuhnya diangkat dari atas lantai membuat bayi tersebut menjerit marah.

"MMAA!"

"Wae wae wae wae?" Seokjin terkejut melihat anaknya mendadak menggeliat keras dan mencoba lepas dari pelukan. Jungkook tidak berhenti berteriak, kedua tangan lurus menggapai lantai di bawah mengisyaratkan dia masih ingin bermain.

"Tapi kau harus pakai kaos kaki—"

"MMAAA!" Jungkook mengulangi pekikannya dan Seokjin menyerah, meletakkan lagi bayi itu ke lantai. Jungkook berhenti berteriak, segera merangkak kembali masuk ke dalam kardus.

"Baiklah, kau tetap di sana. Mama akan mengambil kaos kaki dan lotion sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana," pesan Seokjin.

"Aemamam," Jungkook menggumam seolah sedang menjawab sang ibu.

Beberapa saat Seokjin pergi untuk mengambil perlengkapan Maknae dan ketika kembali dia mendapati bayi itu masih berada di tempat yang sama dengan kesibukan tak jauh beda, mengemuti serta menggigiti mainan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali ada di sini, hm?" tanya Seokjin tak habis pikir. Sebagus itukah sebuah kardus sampai-sampai bayinya tidak mau beranjak dari sana?

Ibu muda tersebut melepas mainan dari mulut Jungkook, dengan cepat mengelap seluruh wajahnya dengan tisu basah lalu meratakan krim bayi ke kulitnya. Sebelum Jungkook sempat berteriak kesal, Seokjin memberikan lagi mainannya dan ganti memakaikan sepasang kaos kaki putih dengan tempelan boneka kepala kelinci di kedua kaki kecilnya. Terakhir, ibu muda tersebut memasang sebuah topi rajut berbentuk kelinci di kepala bayinya dan mengikatkan tali ke bawah dagunya.

"Selesai," desis Seokjin puas, sebab berhasil merampungkan pekerjaan sebelum anaknya merasa terganggu dan menangis memberontak. Wanita tersebut membalas tatap mata bulat buah hatinya dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa? Kau bingung apanya yang selesai?" ibu muda itu terkekeh melihat si bayi menatapnya sambil berkedip-kedip lucu. "Kyeoptaa~"

"Mama~" suara Yoongi menggema.

"Ne~ Mama di sini, Yoongi-ya," jawab Seokjin.

"Mama~" terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari mendekat, diikuti oleh tapak kecil kaki-kaki lain—sepertinya Yoongi diikuti adik-adiknya.

"Mama, lihat Yoongi!" kakak tertua muncul dan langsung berpose. Seokjin menoleh, kedua mata lebarnya sontak membulat kaget.

"Apa yang—" wanita muda itu speechless.

"Swag~" ujar Yoongi, masih berpose dengan rambutnya yang sudah dimodel berdiri menggunakan gel ala bintang rock and roll ditambah sebuah kacamata hitam nangkring di atas hidung mungil yang nampak masih terlalu kecil untuk jadi penahan.

"Swag~" Hoseok dan Namjoon menirukan.

"Tuweg~" Taehyung ikut-ikutan.

"Cuweg~" Jimin juga.

"Hahaha," tawa Seokjin berderai. "Kyeowo~ siapa yang mendandanimu begini?" wanita itu mengusap gemas kedua pipi bulat Yoongi dibalas senyuman lebar putranya.

"Papa!" Yoongi menjawab penuh semangat, terlihat senang karena sang ibu menyukai penampilannya.

"Kyaa!" Jungkook bahkan memekik dan merangkak cepat ke arah Hyung-nya, dia duduk lantas menaikkan tangan mencoba menggapai-gapai kacamata yang dijauhkan Yoongi dari jangkauan si bungsu.

"Ehehehe." Jungkook tergelak senang.

"Ish jinjja, Papamu itu benar-benar—" Seokjin kehabisan kata-kata, menyentuh rambut lembut anaknya yang kini sudah kaku oleh sentuhan gel dan bagaimana bocah empat tahun tersebut didandani begitu funky sampai dipakaikan kacamata segala.

"Swag~ _isn't it?_ " sang pelaku muncul di belakang anak-anak dengan gaya yang tak kalah jenaka. Rapmon menyentuh rambut pirangnya yang juga dimodel berdiri, tak lupa memamerkan kacamata hitam yang diletakkan di atas hidung mancung membuat para bayi bersorak layaknya fans.

"Papaa!"

"Kyaaa!" Jungkook juga tidak ketinggalan.

Yoongi segera menirukan gaya ayahnya sementara Seokjin hanya dapat tertawa melihat duo tersebut tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yeobo?" tanya sang ibu muda, speechless total melihat tingkah aktif suaminya yang terkadang konyol dan masih sama menggemaskan seperti anak-anak mereka. "Kau apakan juga Yoongi—ya ampun," Seokjin menyerah.

"Swag, Baby. _This is swag~"_ jawaban Rapmon tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

"Chimin mau, Papa! Mau cuweg!" Jimin melompat-lompat kecil di sebelah kaki panjang ayahnya, mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas meminta kacamata Rapmon.

"Hobie juga! Hobie!" Hoseok mengikuti dan sebenarnya hampir semua anak merengek menginginkan kacamata sang ayah tak terkecuali Jungkook yang bicara dengan kosakata bahasanya sendiri sambil menarik-narik kain jeans Rapmon.

"Auwaa! Maemamam! Waauu!"

 _"_ _Get in line, fans~_ kalian akan mendapat jatah foto satu-satu dengan idola ini. Swag~" ujar Rapmon jenaka, kembali ditirukan oleh anak-anaknya dengan gembira.

"SWAG!"

Dan sekali lagi Seokjin hanya dapat tertawa.

Ting tong, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel rumah berbunyi.

"Dia sudah datang." Seokjin segera berdiri, dengan langkah cepat beranjak ke pintu depan.

"Ada tamu, Kiddos. Mari kita sambut dengan penuh swag~" ujar Rapmon.

"SWAG!" semua anak menirukannya tanpa gagal.

Ting tong ting tong, bel kembali berbunyi tidak sabar membuat pemilik rumah berseru sebelum menutup pintu.

"Sebentar~" Seokjin memutar kunci pintu apartemennya dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri menunggu di luar.

"Lama sekali," Hyosang bersungut-sungut. Dia nampak kasual dengan pilihan kemeja hitam dan jeans hitam, sebuah ransel entah berisi apa menggantung di punggungnya.

"Maaf, ada sedikit masalah." Kakak perempuannya mencicit sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan.

"Mana anak-anak? Mereka sudah siap semua? Kakak ipar?" tanya Hyosang.

"Kami sudah siap semua. Tinggal berangkat saja," jawab Seokjin.

"Paman Hyo!" Hoseok yang pertama kali berteriak begitu melihat sosok Paman favoritnya datang.

 _"_ _A-yo wassup, Kim Hobie~"_ sapa Hyosang dengan nada hiphop. Dipeluknya bocah kecil tersebut dan diangkat ke gendongan. _"You are loud like usual_ (Kau berisik seperti biasa)." Dengan gemas Hyosang mencium dalam-dalam pipi gembul keponakannya.

"Hyungnim swag, Paman! Hyungnim swag!" ujar Hoseok, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke satu arah membuat Hyosang menoleh dan pekikannya melengking persis seperti perkiraan Seokjin.

 _"_ _OH-MY-GOD, KIM-YOON-GI!"_

Seokjin menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman pasrah. Kekonyolan Rapmon ditambah dengan kepolosan anak-anak dan dilengkapi tingkah Hyosang yang sama-sama heboh, tak akan ada yang dapat menghentikan hasil perkalian kuadrat dari keramaian ini.

 _"_ _Are you KYG (baca: kei-wai-ji)? Not Kim YoonGi but King-Yoon-God?_ (Apakah kau KYG? Bukan Kim YoonGi tapi King-Yoon-God?) _"_ Hyosang berlutut di depan Yoongi dengan takjub. Terlebih ketika keponakannya yang baru berumur empat tahun langsung memasang pose—yang menurut dia—keren, pemuda tersebut segera memberikan reaksi untuk menyenangkan si bayi.

"Swag~" ujar Yoongi cool.

 _"_ _Woaah, MY KING!"_ Hyosang merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar, lalu merengkuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukan. " _CUUUTEEE!_ " dia mendekap balita tersebut dengan segenap rasa gemas yang ia miliki.

"Sudah hentikan," lerai Seokjin mengakhiri kehebohan yang dibuat Hyosang dengan para buah hatinya. "Ayo berangkat, nanti kita terlambat."

"Siapa yang membentuk rambutmu? _It's absolutely cool_ (Ini benar-benar keren)," tanya Hyosang sambil memainkan ujung rambut hitam Yoongi yang berdiri layaknya bintang rock and roll.

"Papa!" si balita bersorak bersamaan dengan sosok yang disebut muncul di ruang tamu dengan Jungkook di gendongan.

"Kookie~" Hyosang mengambil Maknae dari lengan ayahnya. "Kookie Kookie Kookie~" pemuda itu menimang bayi laki-laki yang tertawa-tawa riang melihat dia.

"Hyung, kau apakan Yoongi sampai jadi begini?" Hyosang mengulangi pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dikatakan Seokjin.

 _"_ _This is swag, 'kay?"_ Rapmon menjentikkan jari. "Yeobo, aku minta handuk basah!" serunya yang kemudian membuat Seokjin datang dengan langkah tergesa sambil tangannya membawa sebuah handuk kecil yang meneteskan air.

"Kau bisa dimarahi ayah kalau membiarkan Yoongi berpenampilan seperti itu," ujar Hyosang melihat kakak iparnya mengusapkan handuk ke kepala Yoongi, mengurangi gel yang merata di rambut hitam anak itu.

 _"_ _That isn't a problem,"_ jawab Rapmon sederhana.

"Yoongi-ya, ayo latihan lagi." si sulung menoleh dengan perkataan papanya. "Kalau nanti kakek tanya, 'Yoongi-ya, siapa yang mengajarimu swag?', kau jawab bagaimana?"

"Paman Hyosang!" cetus Yoongi langsung.

 _"_ _What the—"_ mata Hyosang membulat.

"Terus kalau, 'Yoongi-ya, siapa yang mengajarimu sampai pintar menulis?" Rapmon bertanya lagi.

"Papa!"

"Anak pintar~" dengan bangga Rapmon mengusap kedua pipi chubby putranya membuat balita itu terkekeh.

"Ah, Hyung~ ini namanya konspirasi. Aku bahkan jarang ke sini, bagaimana bisa kau melibatkan aku—"

"Yoongi-ya, siapa yang mengajarimu jajan?" Rapmon memotong.

"Paman Hyosang!" jawab Yoongi polos, sesuai apa yang diajarkan papanya barusan.

"Ah, Hyuuung!" Hyosang berseru frustasi sedangkan Rapmon menyisir ulang rambut Yoongi sambil terkikik geli.

"Apa? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Seokjin muncul di ruang duduk dengan dua tas berisi perlengkapan bayi dan kain gendong di tubuhnya. Dia memandang bergantian pada adiknya yang menggendong Jungkook dengan wajah memelas dan pada suaminya yang bersiul-siul merapikan rambut di depan cermin.

"Noona, kakak ipar jahat padaku! Dia akan membuatku dimarahi ayah habis-habisan!" Hyosang mengadu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Seokjin tidak mengerti.

-o-

"Mama, kita mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi sambil melongokkan kepala penasaran, melihat pemandangan di luar jendela mobil yang bergerak cepat bergantian ke belakang. Rambut hitamnya sudah kembali lembut, tersisir rapi ke bawah dengan poni tipis yang menutupi kening lebar.

"Kita akan ke kuil, bertemu dengan kakek," jawab Seokjin sambil sibuk membenahi posisi Taehyung yang sudah jatuh tertidur di kursi tempatnya duduk, di sebelahnya ada Jimin yang juga terlelap sedangkan di kursi paling belakang ada si kembar Hoseok dan Namjoon yang telah memejamkan mata sejak mobil bergerak meninggalkan apartemen, Hyosang yang duduk di sebelah mereka dan sedang memangku Jungkook terlihat sedang asyik berkutat dengan game di ponsel, sementara Rapmon menempati kursi paling depan sebagai pengemudi.

"Kakek?" Yoongi menatap ibunya dengan tanda tanya. Seokjin tidak heran jika putranya sudah tidak mengingat kakek mereka. Terakhir Yoongi bertemu kakeknya memang saat usianya masih terlalu kecil dan Seokjin juga jarang mengunjungi ayahnya sementara ayahnya itu pun hampir tidak pernah ada di Korea untuk dapat dikunjungi, bahkan terkadang di hari libur nasional orang tua Seokjin tersebut tetap tidak dapat kembali ke kampung halaman untuk sekedar menengok cucu-cucunya. Beliau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di Amerika, mengurusi bisnis, perusahaan, dan resort yang masih saja dia tekuni bahkan di usia yang nyaris senja.

"Kau mungkin akan mengingatnya kali ini. Umurmu sudah cukup besar daripada kemarin," Seokjin mengusap sayang kepala Yoongi.

"Terakhir kita bertemu ayah 'kan setelah kau melahirkan Taehyung dan Jimin, Noona. Anak kelima. Aku masih sangat ingat waktu itu ayah memukul kakak ipar karena sudah membuat hidupmu kerepotan dengan banyak anak," celetuk Hyosang.

 _"_ _Language please_ (Jaga bicaramu) _,"_ tegur Rapmon dari kursi depan membuat adik iparnya nyengir menyadari jika Yoongi ikut melongok ke belakang mendengarkan setiap perkataannya.

"Papa dipukul?"

Benar saja, otak cerdas si sulung tidak akan melewatkan satu hal pun yang bisa membuat orang dewasa di sekitarnya berpikir keras.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Seokjin berusaha mencari jawaban sebab anaknya tidak akan mau menerima alasan apalagi pengalihan pembicaraan. "Kakek hanya menghukum Papa sebentar tapi kemudian mereka berbaikan. Seperti Yoongi yang melakukan kesalahan dan dihukum Papa, lalu kalian berpelukan. Seperti itu."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk. "Apa Yoongi juga akan dihukum kakek?"

"Tidak. Kalau Yoongi jadi anak baik, Yoongi tidak akan dihukum kakek." Seokjin menyentil ujung hidung putranya membuat bibir mungil di bawahnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar.

"Yoongi mau jadi anak baik!" ujar si sulung dibalas kekehan kecil sang ibu.

"Anak pintar~" puji Seokjin. "Anak Mama memang pintar sekali." Diciumnya kening bocah itu dengan sayang.

-o-

"Satu, dua, hap~ satu, dua, hap~" Hyosang menuntun kaki kecil Yoongi untuk melangkah melewati tiap anak tangga batu menuju kuil yang terletak beberapa meter di atas bukit, di dekat mereka Namjoon dan Hoseok juga bersemangat memanjat satu per satu anak tangga seolah sedang saling berkompetisi dengan penjagaan Seokjin yang menggendong Jungkook di belakang bokong kecil mereka. Di jalan datar yang berada di pinggir deretan anak tangga ada Rapmon yang mendorong troli ganda berisi Taehyung dan Jimin juga tas perlengkapan para bayi.

"Ini melelahkan sekali," Rapmon terengah, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendaki tanpa bisa melepaskan troli yang sebenarnya menjadi penyebab dia dua kali lebih letih seperti sekarang.

"Ayolah, Hyung~ kau bahkan lebih muda dari Noona. Lihatlah Noona-ku, dia naik tangga sambil menggendong anakmu dan dia sama sekali tidak mengeluh," ledek Hyosang tanpa sekali pun melepas tangan Yoongi yang masih menaiki tangga di sebelahnya, satu dari dua tas bayi tersampir di bahu pemuda itu.

" _Shut it up_ (Tutup mulutmu)," hardik Rapmon tanpa tenaga. "Jangan samakan aku dengan kakakmu. Dia bukan manusia."

Seokjin yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua lelaki tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum. "Wah, Papa kecapekan," dia menyeletuk. "Ayo beri semangat ke Papa. Papa, _fighting!_ Hobie dan Joonie juga sedang _fighting,_ jadi Papa harus _fighting!"_ bujuknya.

"Papa, paiting!" seru Hoseok, napasnya ngos-ngosan dan wajah kecilnya memerah berkeringat namun ia masih bersemangat memanjat anak tangga tak peduli kedua tangan kecilnya sudah kotor kena tanah.

"Paiting!" Namjoon mengimbuhi. "Joonie paiting!" ternyata dia sedang memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Rapmon cuma terkekeh melihat tingkah para buah hatinya, namun semua kelucuan tersebut dengan ajaib mengikis rasa lelah dan membuat ia menemukan lagi kekuatan untuk mendorong troli.

"Paitin paitin~" terdengar suara Taehyung dari dalam troli, di sebelahnya ada Jimin yang sedang sibuk mengunyah biskuit.

"Nee~ _fighting fighting!"_

-o-

Tempat itu masih belum berubah banyak dari ingatan Seokjin ketika terakhir ia pergi ke sana setelah melahirkan Yoongi empat tahun lalu, masih tetap bersih, tenang, dan memiliki udara segar yang seolah dapat membersihkan paru-paru beserta jiwa yang gundah gulana. Sebuah kuil sederhana yang terletak di atas bukit, dikelilingi oleh halaman rapi dan taman mungil dengan sebuah kolam ikan dangkal berisi koi warna-warni. Di beberapa tempat nampak deretan tanaman tomat dengan tinggi yang dapat diraih oleh Yoongi, memamerkan buahnya yang sudah masak separuh berwarna oranye kemerahan. Pada pohon tua yang memiliki dahan besar dan kokoh juga terpasang sebuah ayunan terbuat dari kayu, terlihat kuat namun Seokjin tidak yakin dia akan mengijinkan anak-anaknya berayun di sana sebab tinggi papannya saja sama seperti separuh tinggi Rapmon.

Meskipun sebenarnya mengunjungi kuil kecil ini adalah agenda wajib setiap tahun di keluarga Seokjin namun seiring dirinya yang kembali hamil dan anak-anak bertambah banyak, dia jadi terlalu repot jika harus membawa mereka semua. Siapa yang akan menjaganya? Namun tahun ini umur Yoongi sudah empat tahun, adik-adiknya juga tiga serta dua tahun, usia yang tidak akan terlalu rewel jika dibiarkan bermain sendiri. Lagipula tempat ini tidak terlalu luas dan biarawan ada dimana-mana. Tidak akan terlalu sulit mencari mereka jika terpencar ke segala penjuru arah mata angin saat bermain petak umpet.

"Ayunan! Ayunan!" Hoseok bersorak, langsung melesat menuju ayunan yang tergantung di pohon seolah tidak merasa lelah sama sekali sudah menaiki anak tangga begitu banyak, bahkan saudara kembarnya—Namjoon—masih perlu waktu tambahan untuk mengatur napas dan minum beberapa teguk air dari botol yang diangsurkan Hyosang.

"Hobie benar-benar full baterai," gurau Hyosang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Seokjin.

"Yoongi-ya, panggil Hobie kemari. Bilang padanya main ayunannya nanti setelah bertemu kakek," pinta wanita itu pada si sulung yang nampak menyeka keringat dengan lengan baju.

Yoongi mengangguk, segera berlari menyusul adiknya yang sedang melompat-lompat mencoba menggapai ayunan kayu. Bocah tersebut nampak bicara pada Hoseok yang menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Namun Yoongi bersikukuh, bahkan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak anak yang lebih muda untuk pergi dan baru Hoseok menurut. Dia menyambut tangan Yoongi, membiarkan dirinya digandeng pergi sambil menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat lagi ayunan yang nampak bergerak-gerak menyenangkan.

Seokjin ganti mengalihkan pandangan pada ayah anak-anaknya yang terkapar di tanah dengan napas pendek-pendek.

"Papa, tuyun. Mau ayunan," pinta Taehyung, tangan kecilnya bergantian memegang besi tepi troli dan sabuk di pinggang yang membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak. "Papa~"

"Papa, ayunan. Chimin ayunan." Jimin menyambung. "Papa~"

"Tunggu sebentar. Papa bernapas dulu." Rapmon melambaikan tangan tidak kuasa bangkit.

Seokjin mengulum senyum. "Kalian main ayunannya nanti saja setelah bertemu kakek dan nenek ya. Nanti setelah memberi salam ke kakek dan nenek, baru kalian boleh main seeepuasnya." Dia membujuk.

"Anni," bersamaan Taehyung dan Jimin menggelengkan kepala. Mereka bicara bertumpukan. "Obie Yun main ayunan c(t)ekayan (Hobie Hyung main ayunan sekarang)."

"Siapa yang main ayunan? Hobie Hyung sedang ke sini dengan Yoongi Hyung. Lihat itu," tunjuk Seokjin diikuti sorot mata si kembar dan otomatis mereka berhenti merengek. Nampak Hoseok tengah berlari-lari kembali ke tempat mereka diikuti Yoongi di belakangnya.

"Mama, nanti main ayunan ya!" pinta Hoseok begitu sudah menubruk kaki ramping ibunya.

"Ne, tapi nanti setelah memberi salam ke kakek dan nenek. Oke?"

"Oke!" Hoseok menjawab patuh.

Hyosang sedang duduk di tanah, mengipasi dirinya dengan ponsel iphone, tas bayi ia letakkan di sebelah kaki dan dengan segar dia sendiri meneguk air dari dalam botol sisa minum keponakannya ketika mendadak kedua mata lebar pemuda tersebut membeliak makin besar. Dengan tergesa dia bangkit berdiri, menggoyangkan bahu Rapmon yang masih telentang di tanah seperti orang mati.

"Hyung Hyung Hyung! Dia datang, Hyung! Abeoji datang! Hyung!"

Mendengar perkataan Hyosang, serta merta Rapmon bangkit dan membersihkan seluruh badan dari debu serta rerumputan kering dibantu adik iparnya serta Seokjin. Dia bahkan juga merapikan rambut dan kerah baju.

"Ehem ehem." Rapmon menyetel pita suaranya. "Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" dia menoleh pada Seokjin yang menjawab dengan gelengan.

 _"_ _You are good_ (Kau terlihat baik) _,"_ wanita itu mencoba menenangkan suaminya yang kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam, rasa gugup kentara memancar dari kedua mata tajamnya.

"Kenapa menemui ayahmu harus selalu membuat suasana tegang begini?" gumam Rapmon lebih mirip seperti mencicit, di sebelahnya sang istri hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf," Seokjin tidak dapat memberi tanggapan lain.

Seorang pria paruh baya berhenti di hadapan Hyosang dan keluarga kecil Rapmon. Penampilannya rapi dalam balutan kaku jas formal berwarna hitam dan kemeja gelap. Rambutnya yang sudah menunjukkan lembaran-lembaran uban nampak tersisir rapi ke belakang dengan garis wajah tegas berhiaskan garis-garis keriput. Bahkan kedua bahunya masih nampak tegap walau nyatanya lima bocah yang kini sedang mendongak menatap dia dari belakang kaki Seokjin, semuanya adalah cucunya. Sepintas beliau terlihat seperti Hyosang versi masa depan, namun ada juga beberapa hal darinya yang mengingatkan pada sosok Seokjin.

"Hai, Abeoji. Lama tidak ketemu," sapa Hyosang melambaikan tangan, ayahnya sudah mengenal dia sebagai pribadi yang suka seenaknya jadi menyapa apa adanya pun tidak akan jadi masalah.

"Abeoji, Jinnie rindu~" Seokjin merajuk, mendekati ayahnya dan mencium pipi kanan serta kiri pria tersebut dengan hangat hampir lupa jika di tengah-tengah mereka ada buntelan gendongan berisi Jungkook yang terlelap.

"Oh iya, ini Kookie yang baru tujuh bulan. Cucu bungsu Abeoji." Seokjin menunjukkan isi gendongannya pada sang ayah. "Itu Yoongi yang paling besar. Abeoji masih ingat 'kan? Terus di sebelahnya Hoseok dan Namjoon, mereka sudah tiga tahun sekarang. Itu Taehyung dan Jimin, dulu waktu Abeoji pulang mereka baru lahir tapi sekarang mereka sudah bisa berlari-larian." Wanita tersebut menunjuk anak-anaknya satu per satu.

"Ayo ke sini, beri salam ke kakek. Ini kakek," bujuk Seokjin namun tak ada satu pun dari buah hatinya yang bergerak. Jimin bahkan beringsut menyembunyikan diri ke belakang kaki Rapmon, mengintip takut pada kakeknya yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memasang ekspresi kaku yang menyeramkan.

"Abeoji, tersenyumlah. Cucumu ketakutan," bisik Seokjin sambil menyenggol lengan ayahnya membuat pria itu mendengus kaget.

"Aku juga bingung mau bagaimana," balas ayah Seokjin. "Mukaku sudah begini dari dulu."

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang untuk membawa sesuatu seperti permen atau sebangsanya supaya mereka tertarik." Mata Seokjin mendelik.

"Aku bawa."

"Kalau begitu keluarkan!" sang anak menghardik tertahan.

"Ehem," ayahnya berdehem, sejatinya malah membuat Yoongi dan adik-adiknya terlonjak kaget. Taehyung dan Hoseok menyusul Jimin bersembunyi di belakang kaki Rapmon.

"Siapa yang mau permen~" ayah Seokjin mencoba melembutkan suara, dia berjongkok, memperlihatkan segenggam permen dengan bungkus warna-warni di telapak tangannya. "Kemarilah, kakek akan memberi permen pada kalian, cucu-cucu kakek yang kyeowo."

Yoongi menatap bingung. Matanya bergantian mengarah pada permen-permen menggiurkan dan wajah ibunya yang seolah berkata 'tidak apa-apa. Mendekatlah' sementara sudah terpatri di dalam otaknya kalimat; Jangan pernah menerima permen dari orang asing. Bocah itu galau.

Di luar dugaan Namjoon yang pertama bergerak. Dengan pelan ia berjalan mendekati kakeknya, mata terus mengarah pada sosok paruh baya tersebut seolah sedang mengawasi dan dapat bersiap lari kapanpun keadaan menjadi genting.

"Wah pintar~ kau mau permen, anak manis. Kemarilah dan peluk kakek."

"Abeoji, caramu membujuk seperti penculik anak," desis Seokjin yang dibalas decakan kesal ayahnya.

"Diamlah. Aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik."

"Ayo kemari, ambillah sebanyak yang kau mau," ujar ayah Seokjin ketika Namjoon telah sampai di hadapannya. Dengan takut-takut bocah tersebut mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil permen. "Ini pasti Yoongi. Benar 'kan? Kau sudah sangat besar sekarang."

"Bukan, Kakek~" Seokjin yang menjawab sebab Namjoon masih tidak mau bersuara sama sekali, cuma menggenggam kuat permen di tangannya.

"Yang ini Namjoon. Yoongi Hyung yang ada di belakang." Seokjin menunjuk sosok mungil yang berdiri kaku sendirian di dekat Hyosang.

"Oh, jadi yang ini Namjoon? Kyeowo~" ayah Seokjin memuji dengan setulusnya, dia nyaris mengusap kepala sang cucu namun Namjoon lebih dulu berlari menubruk kaki ibunya. Dia bersembunyi di belakang Seokjin, tidak berani menunjukkan wajah namun tangannya masih tetap memegang permen. Saudara-saudaranya yang melihat dari kejauhan segera menarik kesimpulan. Karena memang pada dasarnya mereka sudah tertarik pada permen yang ditawarkan, jadi mereka berniat akan mengikuti jejak Namjoon; mendekati ayah Seokjin, mengambil permennya, lalu kabur ke tempat sang Mama.

Yang pertama adalah Yoongi, disusul Hoseok, dan Taehyung – Jimin hampir berbarengan mengambil permen yang tersisa.

"Hahaha kyeowo sekali. Mereka sangat pintar ternyata." Ayah Seokjin tertawa dengan suaranya yang dalam dan berwibawa. Sepasang mata tuanya melengkung menjadi bulan sabit sama seperti mata Seokjin ketika tertawa, melelehkan sedikit kekakuan yang ada.

"Pintar sekali. Cucuku semuanya pintar dan pemberani. Kakek bangga pada kalian." Beliau mengacungkan jempol, sesaat membuat mata Yoongi berbinar. Dia tidak tahu dia dipuji karena apa, tapi dia senang karena mendapat pujian.

"Hahaha kalian sangat menggemaskan—"

"Abeoji, selamat siang." Suara sapaan sopan Rapmon menghentikan tawa ayah Seokjin begitu saja. Pria tersebut langsung menoleh dan memasang ekspresi kakunya yang pertama membuat suami dari putrinya itu menelan seret air liurnya sendiri.

Tidak adakah permen yang tersisa untuk Rapmon?

Tidak perlu permen, sekedar jabat tangan atau senyuman juga tidak masalah.

Ah, mungkin sebuah balasan 'selamat siang juga, Menantuku'. Tidak terlalu berlebihan 'kan? Atau mungkin tanpa kata 'menantuku'? Tidak apa-apa, Rapmon tak keberatan.

Apakah kali ini pun dia tidak akan bisa mendapat keramahan dari mertuanya?

Oh ayolah, ini sudah lima tahun sejak Seokjin lebih memilih dia ketimbang ayahnya 'kan? Masa' iya pria itu masih menganggap dia sudah mempengaruhi serta merebut putri kesayangannya dari sisinya?

 _Eotteoke..._ Rapmon merutuk nestapa dalam hati.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Selamat lebaran, kakak-kakaaak~~~  
Myka minta maaf kalau punya salah kata dan update story-nya ngaret selama ini~~~

Loveyooouuu~ :***


	11. Chapter 11

Baca aja XD

 **Baby Baby  
9-B**

Suasana kuil terasa tenang, semilir angin yang membawa ranting bergoyang dan dedaunan bergesekan seolah menciptakan lagu indah nun jauh di bawah kesadaran manusia diiringi oleh suara gemericik air dari kolam berisi ikan koi warna-warni. Dengan lembut Seokjin mengkaitkan sebagian rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga menghindari terpaan angin sepoi, ia tersenyum memandang ke depan, pada seraut wajah cantik dalam bingkai foto hitam putih, dalam hati ikut menyuarakan puji-pujian yang dilantunkan oleh para pendeta bersama ketukan palu kecilnya.

 _Eomma, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu seperti ini,_ ucap Seokjin dalam hati.

 _Maaf, di tahun-tahun kemarin aku tidak bisa datang menemui Eomma. Eomma pasti tahu alasannya tanpa harus aku ceritakan lagi 'kan, hehehe. Mengurus anak bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah,_ Seokjin tersenyum kecut.

 _Tapi, aku senang akhirnya aku punya kesempatan lagi untuk menemui Eomma. Bersama dengan keluargaku, cucu Eomma, dan menantu Eomma. Ah, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan kalau Eomma mau tahu dan aku yakin satu kali kunjungan ini tidak akan cukup menyelesaikan semua kisahku, namun aku merasa bersyukur. Apapun yang terjadi, aku sangat bersyukur. Eomma juga 'kan selalu mengajariku untuk menerima semua hal, baik ataupun buruk pasti ada hikmahnya sebab kebaikan dan keburukan tidak mungkin tercipta dengan sia-sia._

 _Eomma, bisa dibilang ini tahun kelima aku berkeluarga. Rapmon adalah suami yang baik dan ayah yang penyayang. Yahh, terkadang dia memang suka usil tapi dia benar-benar panutan keluarga yang luar biasa, aku harap Abeoji dapat melihat potensi itu dan segera bisa menerima Rapmon sebagai menantunya. Biar bagaimanapun, aku menikah secara sah dan bukan kawin lari. Sangat menyedihkan tiap kali mengingat Abeoji masih begitu sensitif kalau menyangkut soal Rapmon. Eomma, bantu aku mengubah hati Abeoji. Ne?_

 _Tahun ini juga, umur Yoongi sudah empat tahun. Seperti yang pernah aku katakan pada Eomma dulu, aku punya firasat Yoongi akan jadi anak yang cerdas dan dia benar-benar tumbuh menjadi anak pintar. Aku bahagia! Dia sudah bisa menulis hangul, berbicara bahasa Inggris, dan rencananya aku akan mengajari dia membaca dalam waktu dekat. Kemajuannya lebih pesat dibanding anak-anak seusianya, aku merasa senang sekaligus khawatir. Kalau dia terlalu pintar, apa nantinya dia bisa bergaul dengan baik bersama teman-temannya atau tidak? Sebagai seorang ibu, aku tidak bisa pura-pura tidak memikirkan itu. Lagipula, Yoongi juga punya watak sedikit keras. Dia cenderung galak kalau ada adik-adiknya yang tidak mau menuruti kata-katanya. Duh, aku mengkhawatirkan masa depannya..._

 _Hobie dan Namjoon sudah tiga tahun—ah, Hoseok jadi keterusan suka nama panggilannya sewaktu bayi 'Hobie' dan aku tidak keberatan memanggil dia begitu karena Hoseok benar-benar kyeopta~ dia adalah anakku yang paling kyeoptaa~ Hoseok mirip dengan Rapmon. Dia sangat aktif, rasa ingin tahunya besar dan suka meniru hal baru. Dia tidak bisa cuma duduk mendengar pelajaran seperti Yoongi, dia harus bergerak melakukan sesuatu dan itu cocok dengan ayahnya yang usil tidak bisa diam. Sangat berkebalikan dengan Namjoon, sekilas Joonie malah mirip Yoongi. Melihatnya bisa begitu fokus mendengarkanku berbicara, seperti melihat Yoongi dulu waktu seusia dengan dia. Lebih banyak diam, penurut, dan mempelajari banyak hal dengan cepat. Tapi tetap saja, ada sisi Rapmon di dalam diri Namjoon. Anak itu sedikit ceroboh dan suka menjatuhkan barang seperti ayahnya, hehe_

 _Jimin dan Taehyung baru dua tahun, jadi masih terlalu dini untuk menentukan potensi mereka. Cuma sepertinya, Taehyung cenderung mengikuti Hoseok dan Jimin lebih lengket pada Yoongi. Aku tidak bisa memastikan mereka akan bagaimana nantinya, namun aku yakin mereka akan jadi anak yang luar biasa. Baik Jimin maupun Taehyung, keduanya sama-sama kyeowo dan pintar. Aku sampai tidak mau mereka tumbuh dewasa. Jimin sangat bulat dan lembut seperti kue mochi, sangat menyenangkan setiap kali memeluk dia. Taehyung juga sangat suka memelukku, setiap kali dia minta gendong lalu merangkulku sambil bilang 'Mama, Taetae tukaa (sukaa)!' itu benar-benar kyeowooo~ apa yang sudah aku perbuat di masa lalu sampai bisa punya anak selucu mereka~~_

 _Yang terakhir ada Jungkookie. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa soal dia. Eomma, kalau kau melihatnya sendiri kau pasti tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa berkata apapun tentangnya. Kookie itu benar-benar... seperti anak kucing berumur seminggu~ begitu kecil, gembul, lembut, dan lucuuuuu aku tidak mau dia tumbuh besar. Tidak bisakah bayiku tetap begini saja sampai nanti? Jungkook benar-benar sangat menggemaskan~ yahh, meskipun dia kadang agak galak pada kakak-kakaknya, mungkin itu cara dia mengekspresikan rasa sayang (atau mungkin bukan?)_

 _Yang pasti, aku selalu menantikan akan jadi seperti apa anak-anakku waktu tumbuh besar nanti. Menjadi orang yang bagaimana mereka di masa depan. Pastinya, mereka akan tumbuh tinggi, tampan, dan tegap seperti ayahnya. Pintar seperti ayahnya. Dan menyenangkan seperti ayahnya. Eomma, aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti Eomma yang tidak pernah berhenti mencintai kami dan Abeoji bahkan saat Eomma sedang sakit. Abeoji orang yang sibuk tapi Eomma selalu mengajari kami—aku dan Hyosang—untuk tetap menyayangi Abeoji dan memperhatikan beliau. Kalau bukan karena didikan Eomma itu, mungkin kami sekarang akan menjadi anak yang sudah melupakan orang tua._

 _Eomma, terima kasih. Mungkin benar adanya Eomma tidak bisa melihatku dan Hyosang tumbuh dewasa, lulus sekolah, hingga menikah serta memiliki anak-anak. Namun ajaran Eomma, didikan, nasihat, dan semua pengalaman yang Eomma tunjukkan tidak akan pernah kami lupakan. Walau cuma sekedar kenangan dan kata-kata, tapi itu menjadi lebih dari sebuah pegangan bagi kami. Itu adalah pondasi hidup kami, yang terus kami gunakan untuk berpijak dan mengambil satu per satu langkah ke depan._

 _Terima kasih, Eomma. Sudah memberiku sebuah sosok panutan yang mana saat lebih dewasa nanti aku ingin menjadi seperti itu. Menjadi seseorang yang dapat menguatkan langkah anak-anakku dalam menjalani dan menentukan masa depan mereka. Aku akan menjadi anak durhaka kalau masih meminta lebih dan tidak mensyukuri keadaanku sekarang. Oleh karenanya, Eomma beristirahatlah dengan tenang sebab kami baik-baik saja. Aku, Hyosang, dan Abeoji sangat sehat, bahagia, dan menjalani hidup kami dengan baik. Terima kasih Eomma, berbahagialah di sana._

"Papa, ayunan." Sebuah celetukan suara kecil membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin, membuatnya menoleh dan langsung tersenyum melihat Hoseok menggenggam lengan jas Rapmon sambil memasang wajah merajuk. "Ayunan, Papa. Hobie mau main ayunan."

"Iya, nanti. Setelah ini. Sebentar lagi," balas Rapmon berbisik, mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya.

"Sekalang—" Hoseok memaksa namun ucapannya cepat dipotong oleh Yoongi.

"Nanti. Kalau Papa bilang nanti ya nanti," ujar kakak tertua dengan galak.

"Hmph-" Hoseok memasang muka cemberut.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, kok. Sebentaaar lagi," bujuk Rapmon, diangkatnya tubuh mungil Hoseok ke pangkuan. "Ah, Hobie mau belajar berhitung? Kemarin terakhir kita sampai di angka berapa?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepala. "Hobie tidak mau belajal." Ia mendongak, memandang papanya dari arah bawah. "Hobie mau main ayunan."

"Empat puluh," celetuk Namjoon yang tahu-tahu sudah nimbrung di paha Rapmon. "Kemalin belajal sampai empat puluh." Dia menunjukkan jari-jari pendeknya.

"Empat puluh ya? Oke, sekarang kita mulai dari 41. Yoongi Hyung mau ikut berhitung? Setelah empat puluh ada 41, 42, dan selanjutnya berapa, Hyungnim?"

"43," jawab Yoongi penuh percaya diri.

" _That's right!_ Yoongi Hyung memang mantap!" puji Rapmon membuat wajah putranya berseri-seri. Melihat Yoongi dengan mudah mendapat pujian, membuat Hoseok terpacu untuk mendapat pujian juga.

"Hobie juga bisa! Hobie!" dia mulai bersemangat dan melupakan rengekannya tentang ayunan.

"Wah wah, Hobie ingin belajar juga?" diam-diam Rapmon menghembuskan napas lega, berhasil sudah usahanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak pada hal lain hingga pembacaan doa selesai.

"41, 42, 43, dan selanjutnya empat puluh...?"

"Lima belas!" jawab Hoseok tanpa segan-segan, sejenak membuat ayahnya tertegun dan di detik kemudian terkikik menahan tawa. Bahkan Hyosang yang mendengar itu sekuat tenaga mencubit tangannya sendiri supaya tidak tertawa dan menghancurkan kesakralan pembacaan doa bagi mendiang ibunya, namun siapa juga yang bisa menahan diri menghadapi tingkah polos anak-anak yang bahkan bicara saja masih cadel tersebut.

"Kyeowo..." kikik Rapmon dengan tangan menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Babo~ bukan lima belas." Yoongi mulai mengomel. "Setelah 43 itu lima puluh, tau! Bukan lima belas."

 _PARAH!_

Rapmon dan Hyosang makin kelimpungan menahan diri mereka untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lima puluh?" Hoseok menelengkan kepala. "Jadi setelah 43 itu lima puluh?"

"Iya, karena setelah 4 itu 5!" dengan penuh percaya diri Yoongi menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu~" dan diterima dengan polos oleh adik-adiknya.

 _KYEOWO PARAHH!_

Rapmon dan Hyosang rasanya seperti mau mati menahan diri mereka untuk tetap tenang layaknya orang dewasa yang tahu aturan. Sementara Seokjin yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum.

-o-

"Yey yey! Ayunan ayunan! Yey yey!" Hoseok bersorak riang ketika ayahnya bilang kalau pembacaan doa sudah selesai dan mereka bisa keluar dari ruang utama ziarah kuil menuju beranda maupun halaman.

"Hati-hati, Hobie. Jalan kaki saja," tegur Rapmon tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangat putranya berlari dan melompat-lompat di beranda.

"Papa, sepatu Hobie mana?" tanya Hoseok, celingukan mencari sepasang sepatu mungil yang seingatnya ia lepas di sekitar tangga naik ke beranda kuil.

"Sepatunya hilang?" sahut Yoongi membuat adiknya terkejut.

"Hilang!? Sepatu Hobie hilang?" wajah Hoseok langsung memerah.

"Sepatu Joonie juga tidak ada," celetuk Namjoon yang baru datang.

"Papa, sepatu Hobie hilang!" Hoseok berlari mengadu, menubruk kaki panjang Rapmon dengan wajah hampir menangis.

" _No no no. That's impossible,_ " Rapmon menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Coba tanya pada Paman pendeta sepatu kalian ada dimana."

Bersamaan para bocah terkejut. Jadi, yang mengambil sepatu mereka adalah Paman pendeta?

"Karena sepatu kalian sangat lucu, kami menyimpannya ke dalam rak ini," jawab salah satu pendeta setelah Yoongi memberanikan diri bertanya tentang sepatunya. Dia menunjuk sebuah rak sepatu yang sebenarnya diletakkan bersisian dengan pintu masuk ke ruang utama kuil namun mungkin tidak terlihat oleh anak-anak karena mereka terlalu fokus pada kegembiraannya bermain.

"Jadi sepatu Hobie tidak hilang?" tanya Hoseok, senyuman lebar kembali merekah di wajah lucunya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab pendeta ramah.

"Cepatu Chimin..." Jimin berjinjit di ujung jari kakinya dan mengulurkan tangan setinggi mungkin untuk bisa meraih sepasang sepatu kuning yang diletakkan pada kotak lebih tinggi ketimbang tempat sepatu saudara-saudaranya yang lain berada. Namun sekeras apapun dia berusaha menggapai rak itu, tangan mungilnya tetap tidak dapat menyentuh sepatu kuningnya sedikit pun.

"Cepatu..." Jimin putus asa, memandang sedih pada sepatunya dan sepasang mata kecil tersebut mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau perlu bantuan, Jagoan kecil?" suara Hyosang menggema dari arah belakang, dengan mudah dia mengambil sepatu Jimin dan menyerahkannya pada pemiliknya.

"Paman Hyo!" Jimin bersorak.

"Cepat dipakai ya, kau sudah ditinggalkan kakak-kakakmu." Dengan sayang Hyosang mengusap kepala bulat keponakannya.

"Jangan sampai tertukar kanan dan kiri, Jimin-ah," pesan sang Paman dibalas 'hu-um' riang Jimin namun pada akhirnya tetap saja Hyosang melepas lagi sepatu yang sudah dipakai Jimin karena keliru bagian kanan berada di kaki kiri dan bagian kiri dipakai di kaki kanan.

.

"Pegangan yang kuat, Hobie," ujar Rapmon sambil mendorong pelan punggung anaknya yang tengah duduk di atas ayunan setinggi hampir satu meter dari permukaan tanah. Sebenarnya terlalu berbahaya membiarkan anak sekecil Hoseok berayun di ketinggian begitu dan Rapmon berniat hanya akan menemani bermain sebentar saja sekedar untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran baru kemudian mengalihkan perhatian anak tersebut ke hal yang lainnya.

"Yang keras, Papa! Yang tinggi!" Hoseok berseru penuh semangat. "Waaa! Ayunan!" dia sangat senang. Sementara tepat di sebelah kaki Rapmon sudah berdiri Namjoon dan Yoongi menunggu giliran untuk bermain, Taehyung dan Jimin lebih dulu berhasil diatasi Hyosang dengan mengajak mereka bermain bola bersama di halaman kuil.

.

"Ramainya~" desis Seokjin tersenyum mengawasi anak-anak, suami, dan adiknya bermain berseliweran di halaman kuil. "Maaf sudah membuat ramai begini, Pak pendeta."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Malahan kami senang kalau suasananya hidup dan ceria begini. Terkadang kuil ini terasa terlalu tenang dan damai." Pendeta menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Senang rasanya melihat Nona dan keluarga baik-baik saja. Tahun lalu dan di tahun sebelumnya Tuan Kim nampak kesepian datang ke sini hanya bersama Tuan Hyosang. Mereka pun tidak bisa berlama-lama sebab tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Berdiam diri saja cuma membangkitkan nostalgia masa lalu tentang mendiang Nyonya Kim yang sering datang ke kuil ini bersama kalian untuk berdoa dan itu membuat mereka kembali sedih. Tapi di tahun ini suasananya jauh lebih ceria, saya sangat bersyukur."

"Terima kasih." Seokjin tersenyum. "Semoga saja keceriaan ini tidak berubah jadi merepotkan."

"Jin-ah, anakmu bangun." Mendadak suara berat ayah Seokjin terdengar menyela.

"Ah, iya," jawab Seokjin segera, setelah mengucapkan salam pada pendeta dia kembali ke dalam kuil dengan terburu-buru.

Di lantai kuil yang terbuat dari papan kayu mengkilat nampak Jungkook tengah menggeliat di atas selimut yang dibentangkan. Dia menguap beberapa kali dan menggosok mata dengan genggaman tangannya yang mungil. Bayi itu mengerjab, kembali menggeliat, dan membalikkan badan hingga tengkurap.

"Kookie~ kau sudah bangun?" Jungkook segera menoleh begitu mengenali suara yang menyapanya. Dia langsung tersenyum saat sosok ibunya terlihat.

"Ke sini. Ayo ke sini," pinta Seokjin sengaja membuat jarak dengan anak bungsunya dan tanpa perlu dibujuk dua kali si bayi segera menegakkan paha serta tangannya, bergerak merangkak untuk mendekati sang ibu yang menyambut dengan pelukan dan ciuman.

"Aigoo Kookie pintar~ Kookie kyeowo~" puji Seokjin gemas, menghujani bayi mungilnya dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang sementara Jungkook cuma terkekeh sambil mengulurkan tangan menepuk-nepuk pipi sang ibu.

"Abeoji, bisa tolong ambilkan kain menyusui di dalam tas?" pinta Seokjin pada ayahnya yang masih di dalam kuil, tadinya menemani cucu bungsu yang masih tertidur.

"Tas yang mana?" pria paruh baya nampak kebingungan. Maklum, sudah dua puluh tahun lebih sejak terakhir dia mengurus keperluan bayi seperti ini.

"Di tas biru. Kain yang punya kalung seperti celemek. Nah itu!" tunjuk Seokjin mengiyakan ketika ayahnya mengangkat sebuah lipatan kain berwarna merah muda. Wanita tersebut mengkalungkan ujung kain segi empat di leher dan membiarkan sisanya menutupi badan Jungkook sementara dia membuka pakaian untuk menyusui bayinya.

"Kau selalu memberikan ASI pada anakmu?" tanya ayah Seokjin diiyakan oleh putrinya.

"Eomma bilang ASI adalah hadiah terbaik yang bisa seorang ibu berikan pada anaknya. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan menyusui anak-anakku," ujar Seokjin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain? Bukankah ada yang usianya terpaut cuma setahun? Itu berarti kau hanya sebentar menyusui mereka."

"Iya, sangat disayangkan. Hanya saja aku sudah memberikan susu formula terbaik untuk mereka dengan makanan sehat dan buah-buahan." Seokjin nyengir.

"Yang pasti kau harus bisa membagi waktu dengan baik. Mengurus anak sebanyak ini pasti tidak mudah, jangan sampai ada anakmu yang merasa tidak diperhatikan dan jatuhnya iri pada saudara sendiri. Itu akan jadi masalah sampai mereka dewasa."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Baik, Abeoji."

"WAAAH!" tiba-tiba terdengar seruan keras dari arah halaman mengagetkan Seokjin beserta ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" desis wanita itu cemas, perlahan bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menuju beranda masih dengan menggendong Jungkook di tangannya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Ngaku! Yoongi? Hobie? Joonie? Taetae? Chimchim?" tuding Hyosang marah dibalas gelengan para bocah yang namanya barusan dipanggil.

"Lalu kenapa bisa sampai begitu?" dia mencak-mencak.

"Tadi... tadi belgelak sendili—" Hoseok mencoba menjelaskan.

"Menggelinding~nding~nding~nding~ dan pyuk! Jatuh." Penjelasan Namjoon begitu menggemaskan sampai membuat Hyosang nyaris tertawa melupakan akting kesalnya namun beruntung dia tidak kelepasan.

"Mana mungkin bola cuma menggelinding~nding~nding~nding~ dan pyuk! Lalu bisa jatuh ke kolam begitu saja." Hyosang menunjuk bola karet yang mengambang di tengah-tengah kolam ikan berdiameter nyaris dua meteran. "Kalau sudah begini bagaimana cara kita mengambilnya coba?"

"Hmph!" Yoongi mendadak kesal. "Kalau mau diambil ya tinggal diambil!" ujarnya klise, berbalik menuju kolam.

"Tidak, Yoongi—" Rapmon beranjak hendak meraih anaknya.

"Sebentar—" Hyosang mencoba menghentikan.

"Eh?" dan Seokjin hanya bisa melihat—byur! Bagaimana anaknya masuk ke dalam kolam begitu saja masih lengkap memakai seluruh baju serta sepatunya (untung kolamnya sangat dangkal, cuma sebokong Yoongi).

Yoongi mencoba berjalan di permukaan kolam yang sudah dilapisi oleh bebatuan menuju ke tempat dimana bola karet mainannya berada. Dia menyingkirkan tanaman teratai dan tumbuhan rambat yang menghalangi jalannya, terus melangkah tanpa takut ke tengah kolam hingga—sret, sebuah akar tanaman membelit kakinya dari bawah air dan membuat tubuh mungil tersebut jatuh tercebur sepenuhnya di antara ikan-ikan.

"Selesai sudah..." Hyosang menepuk keningnya melihat Yoongi terduduk kebingungan di tengah kolam dengan badan basah kuyup.

"Mereka tidak membawa baju ganti sama sekali." Seokjin mendesis kecut.

"Astagaaa..." Rapmon terpuruk.

"Hyunim (Hyungnim), tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hoseok dari tepi kolam.

"Hyunim jatuh? Hyunim luka?" sambung Namjoon.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terluka," jawab Yoongi bangkit berdiri. Dia memasukkan tangan ke dalam air, mengobok-obok air kolam mencoba melepaskan akar tanaman yang membelit kakinya. "Kakiku tidak bisa lepas," ujarnya.

"Hobie bantu!"

"Joonie bantu juga!"

"JANGAN—"

Byur!

Terlambat bagi Rapmon dan Hyosang menahan kedua bocah tersebut, mereka sudah lebih dulu menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam dan mendekati Yoongi.

"Kakinya kena apa?" tanya Namjoon, berjongkok di dekat kakaknya.

"Ada yang memegang kakiku," jawab Yoongi.

"Memegang? Ikan?" tanya Hoseok polos.

"Eum. Sepertinya dipegang ikan," angguk sang kakak tertua sama polosnya.

"Yah, ikan~ jangan memegang kaki Hyunim (Hyungnim)! Hyunim mau mengambil bola!" Namjoon memukul-mukul permukaan air.

"Belum lepas." Yoongi mencoba menarik kakinya yang masih tersangkut akar tanaman.

"Mungkin ikannya tenggelam," ujar Hoseok. Dengan sukarela memasukkan tangan yang sedang memakai baju lengan panjang ke dalam air. Dia meraba kaki kakaknya.

"Hihihi geli. Hobie, geli!" Yoongi terkikik.

"Ikannya bikin geli?" Hoseok tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya ikannya juga ingin lepas dari kakiku," kata Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu kita lepas ikannya belsama-sama. Dan melepas kaki Hyun (Hyung) belsama-sama," ajak Hoseok.

"Iya. Ayo, kita lepaskan!" sahut Namjoon, ikut memasukkan tangan ke dalam air dan mengobok-obok di sekitar kaki kakaknya yang tidak dapat bergerak.

Sementara itu, Rapmon dan Hyosang segera membungkukkan badan berkali-kali pada pendeta terdekat untuk minta maaf karena tidak dapat menahan anak-anak mereka masuk dan mengacak-acak kolam ikan.

"Maafkan kami, Pak pendeta. Maafkan kami. Sungguh, kami minta maaf." Kedua pria itu bergantian membungkukkan badan.

"Yun, beyum ceyecai? (Hyung, belum selesai?)" teriak Jimin yang mulai bosan menunggu di pinggir kolam.

"Belum! Ikannya belum melepaskan kaki Hyunim!" jawab Hoseok dengan wajah serius.

"Eeeh!? Yunim dikikit ican!? (Hyungnim digigit ikan!?)" Jimin berseru kaget.

"Iya! Ikannya buesaaall! Kaki Hyunim tidak bisa lepas!" Hoseok melebih-lebihkan.

"EEHH!? Yunim (Hyungnim) idak apa-apa!?" Jimin makin terkejut.

"Mungkin kakiku bisa lepas!" jawab Yoongi ambigu.

"EEEEHHH!? YEPAS (LEPAS)!?" Jimin tidak karuan. "Aki Yunim ayo yepat dimana!? Yunim idak bica jayan! (Kaki Hyungnim kalau lepas gimana!? Hyungnim tidak bisa jalan!)" muka Jimin sudah memerah.

"Wah!" Taehyung yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah saudara kembarnya mendadak menunjuk sesuatu di kolam. "Timin! Itu!" dia berseru, mengalihkan perhatian Jimin dari tragedi kaki Yoongi yang belum selesai.

"Apa, Taetae?" tanya Jimin heran.

"Itu! Ada odok (kodok)!" mata Taehyung berbinar.

"Odok (Kodok)?" mata Jimin ikut membulat.

"Tokat! Wanana tokat! (Coklat! Warnanya coklat!)" Taehyung nampak senang sekali, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera turun ke dalam kolam.

"Cokat? Chimin mau ayo cokat! (Coklat? Jimin mau kalau coklat!)" Jimin ikut merosot masuk ke kolam mengikuti saudara kembarnya, dia langsung terpeselet membuat seluruh badannya basah kuyup namun bocah itu segera bangkit dan berjalan menyusul Taehyung.

"Waaah, cokat! Ada odok cokat! (Waaah, coklat! Ada kodok coklat!)" mata Jimin berbinar melihat seekor katak mungil tengah duduk manis damai tentram bahagia sejahtera di atas salah satu daun teratai tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak manusia yang sedang heboh di sekitarnya.

"Timin! Ada yan betan di tana! (Jimin! Ada yang besar di sana!)" Taehyung bersorak girang.

"Mana? Mana? Angkap, Taetae! Angkap! (Tangkap, Taetae! Tangkap!)" ujar Jimin bersemangat.

"Kalian kenapa malah mencali kodok?" Hoseok mengomel. "Bantu Hyunim (Hyungnim) dulu!"

"Hobie, ada kodok besal di belakangmu," tunjuk Namjoon.

Hoseok langsung menoleh cepat. "Mana!? Joonie, TANGKAP!"

Sementara itu, Rapmon dan Hyosang sudah berganti posisi menjadi berlutut serta bersujud meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Maafkan kami, Pak pendeta. Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf. Maafkan kamiii. MAAAAAFFFFF!"

.

Dari beranda kuil Seokjin hanya memperhatikan sambil tersenyum kecut. "Ya ampun, mereka tidak bawa baju ganti."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Beri review tergemas kalian XD


End file.
